Friends or Lovers?
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: CH 48 is up! It's the last chapter so read and review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!
1. Friends Again

It was January 1980 and it seemed as though everyone in the gang was gone. Jackie and Fez decided they weren't right for each other so Fez moved to Chicago to be near Kelso. Donna and Eric had moved to Madison and Bob was in Florida. Jackie still lived in the apartment she once shared with Fez, and Hyde still lived in the Foreman's basement with them. One day, Kitty called the boys up for dinner.

"Smells great Kitty." said Red.

"Thanks. Oh could you get another plate Steven?"

"Yeah sure. Who's it for?"

"Oh well I invited Jackie over. I ran into her today and she just seemed so lonely."  
"Oh…"

"Yeah she hasn't been around much either. I'm surprised I'm saying this but I miss her."

"Hey."

"Jackie you made it!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Well of course I did Mrs. Foreman! Thank you for inviting me."

"Well your welcome here anytime Jackie." said Red.

"Thanks Mr. Foreman."

Red smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to Hyde.

"Hey Steven. Nice to see you."

"Yeah hey Jackie. It's uh…nice to see you too."

Jackie smiled and went to help Kitty with dinner. Hyde stood there for a moment watching Jackie around. She was still as beautiful as ever to him and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her and apologize for everything he had done to her the past year. He knew he hadn't cared for Sam…he had just used her to get revenge on Jackie because he thought she had cheated on him with Kelso.

"Steven…are you going to sit?" Asked Red.

"Oh uh right…sorry."

"Are you ok Steven? You seem a little out of it." Said a concerned Jackie.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a long day at work."

"Oh…yeah how is that going?"

Hyde was a bit confused at first. He and Jackie had hardly talked since they had broken up. He stared at her for a moment and smiled at her. She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing sorry…uh…work is good. People like music so ya know they come into get records."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing well Steven. You deserve it."

They just smiled at each other, and Hyde was overwhelmed by how nice she was being to him.

"Well isn't this nice? All of us having dinner together." Kitty said.

"Sure is. But Jackie…tell me…when do you kick Steven's ass for being an asshole?" Asked Red with a sly smirk.

Jackie laughed slightly. "Well Mrs. Foreman…that's not going to happen. Steven and I are both mature adults. We can be civil with each other even after everything that happened. Can't we Steven?"

"Oh…yeah…sure we can."

Jackie smiled at him and they continued eating dinner. After dinner Jackie and Hyde told Kitty and Red that they would wash the dishes. Kitty and Red smiled and went into the living room. At first they were silent as they washed the dishes, only stealing small glances and smiled at one another. Then Hyde decided to talk.

"So uh…I'm sorry you and Fez didn't work out."

"Oh no you aren't. You made fun of us when we first started dating Steven."

"Ok your right…but I mean…I do want you to be happy."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "And I appreciate that. I want you to be happy too."

"So do you think we could be friends again?"

Jackie stopped washing her dishes and looked over at Hyde with a slight smile on her face. She tried to hold her tears in.

"Sure…I think that we could be friends again."

"Good…"

"I mean everyone else is gone right?"

"Ouch."

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…we know each other well…and it will be nice to have someone to talk to even though a lot of our friends are gone."

"Yeah I guess your right."

She smiled and continued washing her dishes.

"So uh…if you don't mind me asking, why did you and Fez break up?"

Hyde watched her eye him nervously and bite her lip. She took a deep breathe and looked over at him. He was staring at her intently waiting for an answer.

"Oh…well…we just weren't right for each other. He said I was just looking for some comfort, that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship."

"Was he right?"

"I guess so…I just don't think I was ready for a serious relationship. Not after us…"

"Oh…Jackie I'm-"

"Lets not talk about that ok? Let's just talk about our new friendship."

"Ok."

She smiled and sighed glad she had avoided the topic of their disastrous breakup.

"Well it looks like the dishes are done." Hyde said.

"Yep."

"You uh…you want to go downstairs? Watch some TV or something?"

"Yeah sure."

He smiled at her and put his arm out pointing to the door indicating for her to take the lead. She smiled and headed downstairs first with him in tow. Kitty and Red opened the kitchen door and smiled at each other.

"I told you Red! I told you! They are still so in love!"

"Kitty would you calm down. I mean the boy was an idiot and screwed her over. He has a lot he has to make up for before they get back together."

"I know, I know…but…oh there children would be so adorable!"

"Yeah they'd be little loud devils who think the government is out to get them."

Kitty just laughed and they went back to the living room. Meanwhile in the basement, Jackie was sitting on the couch and Hyde was in his chair. They had been watching some mindless TV show…but then another show came on.

"Huh…" said Hyde.

"The Price is Right…" said Jackie.

"That had to happen didn't it."

"Of course it did. God wanted to make this just a tad bit more awkward."

Hyde laughed at her and went to change the station but Jackie stopped him.

"Hey were friends right?"

"Yeah…but what does that have to do with the Price is Right?"

"Steven if we can't confront parts of our past than we will never be able to move on to our future."

"So you want to watch this then?"

"Sure why not."

Hyde shrugged and sat back down in his chair staring straight at the TV afraid to look over at Jackie in fear that his emotion and love for her would show. After about fifteen minutes Jackie sighed and stood up flipping the TV off.

"Ok bad idea." Jackie said.

She sat back down on the couch and looked over at Hyde.

"Ok what should we do now?" Hyde asked.

"Uh…do you have any pot?"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at Jackie he was intrigued and smiled, he ran to his room and came out with a baggie and a set of matches and smiled at her. He sat back down and took the first hit before handing it over to Jackie. Immediately her eyes clouded over and became heavy and she smiled goofily at him. It had never taken much for Jackie to get high and he laughed.

"Now this is a great way to break the tension!" Screamed Jackie.

"I'll say. I mean what's better than a good hit?"

"Sex!" Jackie screamed again.

Hyde swallowed hard as Jackie took hit after hit getting more and more comfortable around him. She turned on the radio and began swaying her hips to the music. Hyde grabbed a pillow and placed it over his raging hard on. Hours seemed to pass as the ex lovers talked and laughed all night, something they hadn't done in years. Finally at around two in the morning Jackie decided it was time for her to head home.

"Crap. I didn't even realize how late it was. I should get going."

"Oh…you need a ride?"

"No I have my car. Don' worry Steven, I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried Jackie. Please. Get over yourself." Hyde sad not so convincingly. Jackie smiled at his next words. "Do you uh…you want to hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Oh sure…uh what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you come by Groove's tomorrow after work?"

"Ok. Sounds good. See you then Steven."

She smiled and headed for the door and Hyde smiled as she left. He had a feeling in his heart that he had to find a way back into Jackie's life…as more than just a friend.

what do you think...should i continue? read and review and let me know.


	2. Get into the Groove

The next day, Hyde was at work anxiously awaiting Jackie's arrival. He would look at the clock hoping that time would go by a little faster so he could see Jackie again. Every time a customer asked him a question he would fumble with his answer, at the register he was messing up the change and Randy and Leo were taking notice.

"Hey uh…you ok today boss?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. What makes you think I'm not?"  
"Well man…you're pretty screwed up today." Leo said.

"I'm pretty screwed up?" Hyde asked.

"Look…Hyde I know things have been weird for you since your friends have been gone…but…if you want to talk about it…Well…I'm here."

"Gee Randy…that'd be great. Then we can have a sleepover and talk about our new crushes too!" Hyde said in a girly voice.

"Look I'm just saying…"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm fine."  
"Oh hey man I forgot to tell you something."  
"What is it Leo?"  
"Loud girl called."  
Hyde's head shot up and he looked anxiously at Leo which Randy noticed.

"Jackie called? When? What did she say? Does she want me to call her back?"  
"Your getting pretty excited about your ex calling you. I thought you said you hated Jackie." said Randy.

"Whatever. Were friends now that's all."  
"Whatever you say boss."  
"Leo what did she say?"  
"Oh…she said something about her boss and staying late at work."  
"You mean she's not coming over here later?" Hyde seemed extremely upset.

"Nah man…she'll just be late."  
"Oh…that's cool."  
Hyde walked away and Randy followed him curious as to what he was up to.

"So when did you and Jackie become friends again?"  
"Why are you so interested?"  
"Why are you being so uptight about this?"  
"Do you have some sort of crush on Jackie or something Randy?"  
"No. I just don't want to see her get hurt again."  
Randy glared at Hyde and walked into the back room to do some paperwork. Hyde glared after him and sat down on his stool at the counter when Leo came up to him.

"You ok man?"  
"Leo can I ask you something?"  
"Sure man, but I swear I'll put the money back tomorrow."  
Hyde glanced up at Leo and thought of responding to his comment but just shook his head and laughed.

"What do you think of Jackie?"  
"I don't know how I feel about Jackie man. But I do like Loud Girl."

Hyde laughed. "You do?"  
"Yeah man…she's cool. She's tough, and she can yell man."  
Hyde laughed again and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah she sure can."  
"Plus she seemed to make you happy man. And now…you don't seem happy."  
"You think she'll forgive me for what I did to her?"  
"What'd you do to her?"  
"I married Sam…and treated her like absolute shit for a year."  
"Wow man that's heavy. But who's Sam?"  
"She's…oh never mind you won't remember this conversation anyway. Would you mind watching the register for a bit?"  
"That's cool."  
"Alright. Thanks. I'll be back in a bit."  
Hyde went to the back room to get his coat and keys and Randy glared at him.

"Where you going?"  
"Out."  
Hyde didn't even look at Randy; he just left and went outside to the Camino. He drove around for about an hour to clear his mind. Randy often spoke his mind, but Hyde hadn't expected him to say something like that, to defend Jackie. He sighed and realized if he ever wanted to get back together with Jackie he was going to have to come up with a pretty damn good plan to win back her trust. He headed back to Groove's just as Randy was closing up.

"Hey boss. How was your drive?"  
"Fine."  
"You want me to finish up here."  
"No. I'm staying here for a bit anyway. You can go."  
"Oh ok."  
Hyde walked behind the register and started to count the money; Randy looked over at him and sighed.

"Hyde…I didn't mean to upset you before."  
"You didn't Randy. It's fine."  
"No its not. I just mean that Jackie is a good girl, she doesn't deserve to have her heartbroken again. But…if you really do love her and she is what you want this time…than go for it. Although it's not going to be easy."  
"How do you even know what happened between me and Jackie?"  
"Well when me and Donna were going out…one night I went over to her house but she wasn't there. Jackie was there and we started talking…and drinking…and before I knew it she was a drunken crying mess telling me the whole story. It's a pretty rough story."  
"Yeah it is…I screwed up pretty bad."  
"Yeah you did."  
Hyde glared at him and Randy backed off a bit.

"Sorry…well I'm gonna head home but good luck with Jackie. And just…don't hurt her ok? She deserves to be happy…and so do you."  
He smiled at Hyde and then took off. Hyde turned on a Zeppelin record and started cleaning up. About a half hour later he heard a knock on the door and jumped up excitedly and ran to the door unlocking it, his smile brightened when he saw Jackie standing there.

"Hey. Sorry I'm so late. Did Leo tell you I called?"  
"Yeah sort of." She smiled. "Come in, its cold out."  
Jackie walked into Grooves and took off her coat placing it on the couch before turning back to look at Hyde. He was standing closer to her than she expected and she jumped slightly.

"Oh…sorry."  
"No…no its fine."  
"So uh…how was work?"  
"God it sucked. This new job at the radio station sucks. I mean Donna got to be on the radio…all I do is file records all day around weird creepy old men."  
"You file records? Interesting…"  
"Steven how is that interesting? It's like one of the most boring things ever."

"Well…I mean…I was just thinking that you know…Leo doesn't do much around here. And I could use an extra hand…and since you have some experience with records and your good with money…would you like to work here?"  
Jackie seemed taken a back and laughed nervously.

"I uh…well…are you serious?"  
"Yeah sure why not. I mean it would be kind of fun wouldn't it? We could hang out when it was dull and Randy and Leo like you. No more creepy guys hanging around you."  
"Steven-"  
"And I'd pay you more than they do."  
"Huh…alright then. I'm in."  
"Great!" Hyde's smile was brighter than she had ever seen it before and she stared at him curiously.

"You're being incredibly nice to me Steven."  
"That's what friends do right? Be nice to each other."  
"Yeah I suppose so…it's just…never mind." She put her head down staring at her feet.  
"It's just that I was such an ass to you this year right?"  
Her head shot up and she stared at him with teary eyes.

"Uh yeah…I guess that's what I was going to say."  
"I am sorry ya know. For the way I treated you."  
She smiled. "I know Steven. I know. But that's in the past. Were moving onto our future as friend's right?"  
"Right…as friends."  
"Your not going to like make me do all the work around here are you?"  
"Jackie you're talking to me. I don't do work. So if you don't really work…I'll still pay you."  
She laughed.

"Good. I guess I'll tell my boss tomorrow that I quit."  
"Ok. You can come by on Friday and I'll show you how to work everything, ya know kind of training."  
"Ok sounds good."  
"Good. Are you uh…you hungry?"

"Starved!"  
"Want to go out to get a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah sure I'd love to."

Hyde grabbed his coat and turned off the lights and she grabbed her coat. Hyde smiled as Jackie walked by him out the door. Things were good…things were very good. He just had to find a way to not screw up now. 


	3. Training Day

**  
**

That Friday Jackie walked into Groove's with an anxious feeling in her gut. She wasn't sure if working with Hyde was the best idea considering their past. She knew he was up to something, and she also knew she still had very strong feelings for him but she figured the job would be better than the one at the radio station. She smiled at Hyde when she saw him behind the counter and walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey ready for your training?"

"Yep. But I have one question."

"Shoot."

"I don't have to call you like boss or anything do I?"

"No not boss. I was thinking like, oh Holy Hyde or Master Steven or something."

"No…not gonna happen."

"Well then I'm not sure you can work here Ms. Burkhart."

Jackie smirked at Hyde and hit him playfully when Randy and Leo came out.

"Hey it's our new work buddy!" Said Randy.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"I don't know man…I heard there was this place called Heaven up there but where's the proof?"

Jackie looked over at Hyde and he just shrugged.

"Listen…since your going to be working here…you should know Leo doesn't do jack shit. And well Hyde…he just doesn't care much so I end up doing most of the work. So I'm really looking forward to help from you."

Jackie and Hyde started laughing.

"Oh you were serious…right ok. Yeah I'll help you."

She looked over at Hyde and he just shook his head. Randy and Leo walked away leaving them alone.

"Well Leo and Randy can take care of things while I show you the ropes. I mean you pretty much know where everything is but ya know I'll show you the important stuff."

"Ok sounds good."

"You've worked the register before here…so I know you can do that. And then in the back office, this is where we keep all the new shipments before we put them out on display. This is my desk and if there are any messages or mail for me you can leave it here. You guys kinda share that desk. And this is the safe…"

"The safe?"

"Yeah this is where I put the money at night. I'm the only one who knows the code."

"Ok…"

"But I trust you so I'll tell you tonight when we close up."

"Ok."

"Alright we can just go out and hang out behind the counter."

"Sounds good."

Jackie and Hyde sat around talking and reminiscing on old times. Hyde placed his hand on her knee once or twice and she would tense up a bit getting nervous by his presence. Randy would look over at them and smile sensing Jackie's uneasiness. When Hyde was on the phone he pulled Jackie aside.

"So how's training going? Is Hyde working you hard?"

"No not to bad."

"Are you ok?"

"Sure I am. Why would you ask?"

"I don't know…it's just when we talked that night-"

"Randy I was extremely drunk that night. I don't even remember half the crap I said so just forget about it ok?"

"Well basically you told me how much Hyde hurt you and that you would never let him do that to you again."

"What's your point Randy?"

"My point is Hyde wants you back. You can see it in his eyes. So just be careful."

"No…Steven doesn't want that Randy. He just wants to be friends, he said so. And I mean he picked Sam before anyway didn't he? That proved that he didn't want me. So I don't think that he is going to try anything. All my friends are gone and it's nice to have someone to talk to. That's why I'm hanging out with Steven so much."

"Alright…just…be careful."

"Ok. Thank you for your opinion and I'll keep it in mind. But I'm a big girl Randy. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

Hyde watched as Randy and Jackie hugged and jealousy boiled in the pit of his stomach. When Randy walked into the back room Hyde followed him.

"Are you making a move on Jackie?"

"What?"

"Are you making a move on Jackie?" He asked a little more sternly.

"No Hyde I'm not. We were just talking and I was telling her to be careful around you. We hugged as friends nothing more."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…Oh. You're not her boyfriend Hyde so you can't freak out about stuff like this. Because to tell you the truth, she's going to date other men. And you are going to have to listen to her talk about it and witness it. And as her "friend" you're going to have to deal with it."

"Crap…I am in so much trouble."

"Yeah man. You really are. So…good luck with that." Randy patted Hyde on the back and left to go find Leo.

Hyde covered his face with his hand sighing deeply when Jackie knocked on the door.

"Hey uh…someone's looking for a record that I have never heard of…can you help me?"

"Uh yeah sure…"

"Steven? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Sure you are. I can always tell when you're lying; you tap your foot and furrow your brow."

Hyde looked down at his feet and noticed it tapping and he knew she was right about the brow thing.

"Seriously…I'm fine…just tired that's all."

"I don't beleive you but...I'll let it go."

She was about to walk away when he called after her.

"Jackie."

She turned to look at him expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"I uh…this friends thing…it's going good right?"

She smiled. "Yeah Steven. It's going great."

She smiled and walked back out to the store. Hyde stared after her for a moment and smiled. He was just hoping that thing that Randy said about Jackie dating again wasn't going to happen. It wouldn't if he could just find a way to get through to her.

* * *

Read and Review! Thanks! I have a lot of ideas for this story so let me know what you think so far and keep looking for fast updates:) 


	4. Bad Boys

**  
**

A week later, Jackie and Hyde were doing well as friends. Each day they would hang out at work and often at night they would hang out in the basement. Hyde was hoping that Jackie was learning to feel more comfortable around him. He knew he had to earn her trust and friendship back before he could make a move. But it was slowly killing him not being able to hold her and kiss her. Jackie walked into Grooves looking as beautiful as ever, she smiled at him and practically ran over to him in excitement.

"Guess what!"

"What?!" He said in a mocking tone.

She glared at him and then said excitedly, "Donna called me last night! And she wants us to go to Madison tonight to go out with her and Eric."

"Oh cool. That would be fun."

"I know! I mean god its so boring here! I bet Madison has a ton of cool bars and clubs. I'm so excited! But I don't know what to wear…"

He laughed. "I'm sure whatever you wear, you will look beautiful. You always do."

He just stared at her honestly and she smiled nervously.

"Well…um…do you want to drive up together? Or should we take two cars?"

"We can drive up together. No sense in driving up alone if were both going."

"Ok. Let's take the Camino. It's a better road trip car."

He laughed. "Alright. What time do they want us up there?"

"Donna said she wanted to go out at like eight. So we should probably leave here by six."

"Alright I'll pick you up then."

"Ok."

Jackie smiled and got to work. Both of them were thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Hyde was thinking of making a move, while Jackie on the other hand was thinking about finally meeting a new man. After work they both went home to get ready, at exactly six, Hyde knocked on Jackie's apartment door. When she answered the door, Hyde's jar dropped. She had a tight pair of jeans on with a tight black short sleeve shirt that went off the shoulder and was very low cut, showing a lot of cleavage. She had black leather boots on and her hair was perfectly curly, the curls were spiraling over her shoulders and her make up was dark and smoky.

"Hey!" She said.

"Uh…hey…you uh…you look great."

"Oh thanks. I went to the mall after work." He smiled. "Ok. Let's go."

Jackie grabbed her coat and purse and Hyde put his hand on her back sending a shiver down her spine that she tried to ignore. Hyde led her out to the car and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. The car ride was filled with their usual back and forth banter and singing to random songs on the radio. When they reached Donna and Eric's apartment Jackie practically leapt out of the car and ran to the door making Hyde laughed. Donna answered the door and both girls yelled and hugged for a good five minutes.

"Aww…why'd you guys have to move to Madison? I miss you guys so much."

"I know. I miss Point Place."

"Donna we are so not going back there. My Dad will laugh in our faces."

"So…don't you miss Hyde and Jackie at all?"

"Sure I miss Hyde. He's my best friend…Jackie on the other hand…"

Jackie slapped him playfully and then turned to Hyde.

"Ok, ok enough talking I want to go out and party!"

"Chill Jacks. We have plenty of time."

"I know. I'm just excited! Oh and don't plan on getting to drunk cuz there is no way I'll be able to drive home tonight."

She smiled at Hyde and jumped into the Vista Cruiser leaving Donna, Eric and Hyde on the front door step.

"Let's move it people! I want alcohol!"

"Hyde man…I'm so sorry we left you in Point Place with that."

Hyde smiled and looked over at Jackie. "She's really not that bad man." He was smiling at Jackie very lovingly and both Eric and Donna stared at him confused.

"Uh Hyde…is there something going on with you two?" Eric asked.

"Well…were kind of just friends right now. But…I'm hoping that we'll be more than that very, very soon."

"Hyde…you picked someone else." Donna said.

Hyde looked over at Donna and nodded his head. "Yeah Donna I know. And I was an idiot for doing that because I love Jackie. I want to be with her, she seems to trust me again and I'm just going to go slow."

Hyde walked over to the car jumping in the backseat with Jackie, Eric and Donna exchanged looks that said…"this is going to be an interesting night."

The second they got to the bar, Jackie ran to the bar to order a drink. Hyde looked back at Donna and Eric and smiled making his way over to Jackie. He got a drink too and was very flirty and sweet to Jackie. Donna and Eric followed behind them and the four talked and had a few drinks for awhile. Then…a very attractive man came up next to Jackie and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey…" The guy said.

"Hey." Jackie said back.

Hyde glared at the guy and Donna and Eric watched the three of them nervously.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure."

"What are you drinking?"

"Well what are you drinking?" Jackie said seductively.

The man laughed and Hyde tensed his jaw.

"A White Russian."

"Well then…that's what I'll have to."

The guy ordered their drinks and sat next to Jackie, he stuck out his hand to her.

"I'm Adam, and you are…?"

"Jackie."

"Nice to meet you Jackie. Are these your friends?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. How rude of me. These are my friends Eric, Donna and Hyde. Eric and Donna live here and Hyde and I are just visiting for the night."

"Oh…so your not from here?"

"Nope. I live in Point Place."

"Oh yeah. I've been there once. Not much to do…small population."

"Yep. That's it."

Eric and Donna chatted nicely with Adam and Jackie as Hyde just sat there with an upset expression on his face.

"Hey do you uh…you wanna dance?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

The two made their way out onto the dance floor and Hyde watched them angrily. Eric and Donna looked over at him worrying about what he was going to do.

"Hyde man…you ok?" Eric asked nervously.

"What a tool."

"Hyde…your not her boyfriend anymore. She can be with other guys if she wants to." said Donna.

"No shit Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes and ordered another drink. Jackie and Adam were out on the dance floor dancing far enough apart. But soon Adam was coming closer and closer to her; Jackie would back up a bit. Hyde tensed up a little and couldn't take his eyes off of them feeling nervous about the situation. Jackie turned around to spin a bit and he grabbed her hips grinding into her. She seemed taken a back and turned to face him, and when they were face to face, he pulled her body right up against his. Donna, Eric and Hyde noticed Jackie's expression and could tell she was uncomfortable. Hyde got up to pull them apart but Donna grabbed his hand afraid of what was going to happen.

"Wait."

Hyde looked back at Donna in disbelief and then turned back to Jackie and Adam. Jackie put her hands on his shoulders pushing him back slightly.

"Adam stop it."

"Oh come on baby…I know you like me."

"Adam seriously, this is way to fast for me."

"Do you want another drink? Would that loosen you up a bit?"

"No! Just stop. Let me go."

"I don't think so baby. You're to pretty for me to do that."

Jackie stared up at him angrily and tried to push him back again but he pulled her in for a kiss and she was too weak to stop him. She was pounding his chest to try and get free and Hyde looked back at Donna who nodded her head. Hyde ran over to them pulling them apart.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem buddy? We were dancing here!" Yelled Adam.

"Steven…"

"Jackie go over to Eric and Donna."

"Steven-"

"Jackie Go!"

Jackie turned to walk over to Donna and Eric leaving the two men in the middle of the dance floor. A few people took notice.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No. She's not but she is my friend. She was pushing you away."

"Oh come on man. Are you telling me that you've never been with a girl and kept going even when she told you to stop?"

"Who the fuck are you? When a girl says no she means no and as a man you stop!"

"Oh well aren't you prince charming."

"No I'm just not an asshole. And if you ever come near Jackie again, I'm not going to be so nice next time."

Hyde turned his back to walk away when he felt Adam's hand on his shoulder turning him around. Hyde knew what was coming and ducked as he turned around to avoid Adam's fist. Jackie gasped and made a move towards them but Donna and Eric held her back. Adam looked back at Hyde angrily and went to try and punch him again but Hyde blocked his fist and hit him first. Adam stumbled backwards holding his nose which was bleeding. He looked over at Jackie and muttered.

"Stupid bitch."

Hyde hit him again when he heard him and Jackie jumped turning from them and lunging into Donna's arms.

Adam stumbled out of the club and everyone around them stared and the club manager walked towards Hyde. Eric grabbed Hyde's arm and pulled him out of the club and Donna and Jackie followed. The four of them jumped into the Vista Cruiser and drove off towards Eric and Donna's house. The whole ride was silent; no one knew what to say. When they got back, Hyde and Jackie decided that they should probably just head home. The night's events were enough and they would catch up later. The first fifteen minutes of the ride back to Point Place were silent. Then Hyde stopped the car on the side of the road and looked over at Jackie.

"Jackie…I…I don't really know what to say. But…I just…I had to go over to that guy. I couldn't let him disrespect you like that…I just-"

"Thank you."

Hyde looked Jackie straight in the eyes and saw the pain and confusion in the and his heart broke.

"I guess I haven't really been out and met a guy before like that…and I just thought…I thought that he was nice. And if you hadn't of been there…I don't want to think about would have happened if you hadn't been there. So…thank you."

"You're not mad that I hit him?"

"No. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you."

"Nah…I'm to fast for him."

Jackie smiled and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"But you should know…I'll always be here for you ok? I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said it with such emotion and she saw the sincerity and honestness in his eyes.

She smiled and a tear slid down her face that he wiped away. "I know. I trust you. Thank you Steven."

"Anything for you doll."

He smiled and turned back to the road driving back to Point Place with a hopeful feeling. She had said she trusted him, and he knew that soon he could admit his true feelings to her.

* * *

**Read and Review Please:) **


	5. Battle of the ExBoyfriends

**  
**

A few days later Kitty had called both Jackie and Hyde and told them that she was throwing Red a birthday party and wanted them to come. They both agreed and showed up at the Foreman's at two on Saturday afternoon. Bob was there with Donna and Eric and Kelso and Brooke were there too. The minute Kelso saw Jackie he walked out of the room and Jackie sighed.

"What's his problem?" Donna asked.

"Hey Jackie…" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke…"

"Oh Brooke where is Fez? He said he'd be here!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Wait Fez is coming?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Well of course…oh…is this going to be hard for you since you broke up so recently?"

"No…no it will be fine."

Kitty walked out of the room and Brooke just glared at Jackie.

"He's not going to be very nice to you Jackie."

"Brooke stop ok. I know. I'm not an idiot."

"Why did Michael leave the room?"

"Fez told him not talk to you."

"Brooke it's not like I cheated on him!"

"No but you still hurt him."

Brooke left the room to find Kelso just as Fez walked in.

"Jackie what the hell happened between you two?" Hyde asked.

"Nothing…"

"Jackie something happened…something bad." Donna said.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now…I don't want to let this ruin Red's birthday."

Fez walked towards the gang and hugged Donna.

"Hey guys its good to see you."

"It's good to see you buddy." Eric said.

"Jackie…Hyde…" Fez said.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Nothing. You two shacking up yet?" Fez said in a bitter tone.

"Fez don't." Jackie warned him.

"Oh come on Jackie…lets not pretend it didn't happen."

"Fez stop. Please."

"Fine…have it your way princess." Fez walked past them into the kitchen to greet Kitty and Red.

"Jackie-"

"I need some fresh air. I'll be right back." Jackie went outside.

Jackie went outside and Eric, Donna and Hyde were left trying to figure out what happened between their two friends. Kelso walked into the room and spotted his friends.

"Hey guys…"

"Kelso man. What the hell happened between Jackie and Fez?"

"It's not my place to say man…"

"Oh I'll tell you what happened…"

The group turned to look at Fez standing in the doorway.

"Jackie played me."

"Fez how did Jackie play you?" Hyde said getting angry.

"Oh I'll tell you Hyde. Jackie and I got together…you know everything seemed great. I thought that she was over you. But…she didn't seem so into me…intimately. At first I let it slide. But then I asked her about it and she apologized and said she would have sex with me. So…we did…but…she wasn't thinking about me Hyde. She was thinking about you."

"How do you figure that?" Hyde asked.

"Maybe because she called me Steven…"

Hyde's eyes lit up and he stared at his friend unsure of what to say. Donna and Eric exchanged looks and Kelso looked away.

"She did?"

"Yeah she did. I got so angry I jumped off the bed and we got into a huge fight. She was crying and trying to apologize saying she didn't' mean it. But I didn't believe her. I asked her if she still loved you and she didn't say anything so I left and moved in with Kelso."

"Fez man…I don' really know what to say."

"Yeah you never do. All I want to know is why the hell Jackie would want a guy like you? A guy who hurt her numerous times…rather than a guy like me. A guy who has been waiting patiently for a shot with her…and when I finally got it…she calls me Steven instead of Fez.

"Fez…"

"I'm not happy Hyde. I'm pissed."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I don't know why I came here. I'm going home. Good day."

"But Fez-" Hyde said.

"I said good day!"

Fez stormed out of the house and Kitty and Red came into the room. They had caught the conversation and weren't sure what they were supposed to say.

"Steven sweetie…are you ok?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just…do you know where Jackie is?"

"She's sitting out on the Camino." Red said. "Go talk to her."

Hyde nodded his head and went out to the driveway and saw Jackie wiping tears away and he sighed. She looked over to him and took a  
deep breathe trying to hide her tears.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hey…"

Hyde sat down on the Camino and looked over at her.

"So I'm guessing he told you what happened…"

"Yeah he uh…he did…"

"God this is so embarrassing…"

"Jacks…"

"I don't know why I said it…its just…I feel so horrible…" She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Jackie…you didn't mean to hurt him. Things happen…you two just weren't meant to be together.

"Yeah but Steven…I called your name out in bed…that is horrible and completely embarrassing…."

"Jackie…why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you why you two broke up?"

"Oh please Steven…like I was really going to say: 'I had sex with Fez and I called your name out in bed.' That would have gone really well…"

"Yeah…I see your point."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Well I'm sure that Fez is pretty mad at you, and it's my fault. I mean you guys were such great friends and I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with him."

"Honestly…I blame myself for this."  
"What?"

"Jackie I hurt you…I hurt you really badly…and you turned to Fez for some love and comfort because I wasn't around. So…you jumped into a relationship with him in hopes to get over me…"

"Huh…that about sums it up."

"I thought so…"

"Look…can we just…can we pretend this didn't happen? I mean…that was before. Ya know before we became friends again. I loved you…"

"And now…"

"Now were friends. Really good friends and I don't want anything to come between that. Not even my horrible relationship with Fez."

"Oh…right…were friends."

Hyde swallowed hard trying not to freak out. When he had heard about why she and Fez had broken up…he felt bad but it also gave him hope that she still did care. But now…now she just saw him as a friend.

"Steven? Steven are you ok? You've been spacing out."

"Oh sorry…I guess it's just a lot to take in."

He smiled at her and she slightly smiled back.

"Everything's going to be different now isn't it?" Jackie said.

"Yeah it is…for awhile at least. But…I think once Fez gets past this everything will be ok. I mean look at Kelso and me…we've been able to get past our problems with you."

"I really am the Yoko of the group aren't I?"

"No…you're just beautiful."

She smiled and he took her hand and drove her back home.

* * *

Read and Review Please:)

Up Next...A long night at work gives Hyde the courage to admit his true feelings. But how will Jackie react?


	6. You Must Remember This

**  
**

A few days later, Jackie and Hyde were closing up Grooves. It was raining outside and they were in no hurry to go home. Everyday Hyde had come to work, thinking that, that was the day he would confess his feelings to Jackie. But…each time he went to, he would chicken out. He was watching her count the money at the register, he had been staring at her for a few minutes now and she could feel his stare on her. She tried to ignore it but then looked up at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Steven you've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Something's up."

"No…sorry…I just kind of zoned out there."

"Ok…whatever you say boss."

A half hour later, all the work was pretty much done but they were both stalling. Hyde was stalling because he really didn't want to have to go home alone again regretting not telling her he loved her. And Jackie was stalling because one, she didn't want to go out in the rain, and two her apartment was lonely.

"Hey so uh…you know…are you uh…are you in a rush to get out of here?" Jackie asked in a small voice.

He stared up at her contemplating his answer. "No…not really."

"Oh…ok. Yeah me either."

"Afraid of the thunder?"

"Shut up! Its just…I mean…Its loud!"

Hyde laughed and got two beers from the fridge in the back office.

"Aright scaredy cat…we can hang out here."

Jackie smiled triumphantly as he sat at the stool next to her behind the counter. He handed her, her beer and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He looked over at her unsure of how to start the conversation. He decided it was best not to jump right into the heavy stuff.

"So uh…are you ok with the whole Fez thing?"

"Define ok…"

"I mean…I know you were upset when he came around."

"I was…I guess I just didn't want everyone to know the truth ya know? It was embarrassing and I felt horrible for doing that to him."

"Jackie…everyone makes mistakes."

She smiled. "Yeah…I guess your right."

"Yeah…and I mean we should forgive people when they make mistakes right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good…good…Yeah so-"

"I mean I suppose it depends on how big the mistake is ya know?"

"Oh uh…what do you mean?"

"Well I mean ya know if someone killed someone that you loved or something…you wouldn't forgive them for that."

He stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say. "Right but-"

"And I mean some people just don't deserved to be forgiven. Some things are done intentionally and no matter how hard a person tries to apologize for something's…sometimes certain things are just unforgivable."

Hyde's heart sank and Jackie noticed the sad look on his face.

"Hey…are you ok?"

"Yeah…sorry…zoned out again. Look Jackie-"

"Oh Steven I love this song!"

The song "As Time Goes By" from Casablanca came on the radio and Jackie became very excited.

"Jackie…"

"Steven dance with me…"

She stood up next to him and stuck her hand out. He stared at her for a moment reveling in her beauty and happiness.

"Please Steven…"

She pouted and he smiled and once again put his feeling aside to try and make her happy. He took her hand and pulled her out into the middle of the store.

**_You must remember this_**

**_A kiss is still a kiss_**

**_A sigh is just a sigh_**

**_The fundamental things apply_**

**_As time goes by_**

Hyde pulled Jackie closer and she put her head on his chest relaxing for the first time in weeks. He loved having her in his arms again and he didn't want the song to end.

**_And when two lovers woo_**

**_They still say: "I love you"_**

**_On that you can rely_**

**_No matter what the future brings_**

**_As time goes by_**

**_Moonlight and love songs, never out of date_**

**_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate_**

**_Woman needs man and man must have his mate_**

**_That no one can deny_**

Jackie moved her head to rest her chin on his shoulder and he made his grip on her hips just a tad bit tighter. They both listened to the lyrics and thought about their relationship, and everything they had been through.

**_It's still the same old story_**

**_A fight for love and glory_**

**_A case of do or die_**

**_The world will always welcome lovers_**

**_As time goes by_**

Hyde's heart was racing and his mind was telling him to tell her but he was so afraid of what her reaction would be. Jackie felt the familiar tingle through her body due to his touch but she kept trying to tell herself that they were just friends now.

**_Moonlight and love songs, never out of date_**

**_Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate_**

**_Woman needs man and man must have his mate_**

**_That no one can deny_**

Hyde turned his head slowly and placed a delicate kiss on the side of her head. Jackie told herself to pull away, to not let this go any further but she couldn't do it. She needed to feel his touch and his kiss. She still needed him no matter how much he had hurt her.

**_It's still the same old story_**

**_A fight for love and glory_**

**_A case of do or die_**

**_The world will always welcome lovers_**

_**As time goes by**_

As the last note of the song died away, Jackie and Hyde pulled away from each other staring straight into each others eyes. Their hearts were pounding and the heat and passion between them was inevitable. Before Jackie could respond, his lips were on hers in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. His tongue traced her lips wanting entrance into her mouth but she pulled back and just stared at him completely lost and confused.

"Jackie…" Hyde searched her eyes fearfully.

"Sam…" Was all she said.

"What? Sam? What does Sam have do with this?"

"Sam…"

"Jackie talk to me…what are you thinking right now…"

"Sam…"

"Jackie! Sam's gone." He was panicking now.

"You picked Sam. You picked her not me."

"Jackie I know I did…but that's in the past…"

"I thought you wanted us to be friends?" The tears were streaming down her face now.

"Jackie…you and I will never be just friends."

"So all this crap about forgiveness and mistakes? Was it all about you?"

"Jackie please just listen to me…" He reached out to her but she backed away from him.

"How could you just kiss me like that? After everything you put me through did you think that I would just fall back into your arms like that? Do you really think I'm that easy?"

"No…Jackie I don't think your easy. I know that I screwed up. Really I do…and I am so sorry for what I did, because I didn't want Sam. I want you. I've always wanted you. But…I've just been holding all these feelings in for so long and I couldn't help myself. Here we were dancing, and you were in my arms again and I just had to kiss you. I love you. I'm sorry. "

"Yeah well I am too. Because I can't do this. And your right Steven…we will never be friends. Because the truth is…we never really were."

Jackie grabbed her stuff and ran out the door into the pouring rain and thunder and lighting jumping into the car. Hyde stood there feeling completely defeated. He had laid his feelings out on the line and Jackie had stomped on his heart. He knew it wasn't going to be easy…but he didn't think it would be so painful either.

* * *

**Read and Review PLEASE:) **


	7. Bring on the Rain

**A/N-This Chapter is a lot more intesne than my other chapters so I would give it a rating of M just to warn you. Hope you enjoy it though. :) **

* * *

**  
**

Jackie had been crying so hard she had to pull off the side of the flooded road. She threw her hand over her mouth as the sobs she tried to stop kept coming out of her mouth. It was pitch black out and the sky was only lit up when the lighting struck. She didn't notice a black car drive up beside her. She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her window. Through her teary vision, she saw the familiar outline of her former boyfriend. She put her key back in the ignition and drove off leaving a soaked Hyde behind. He sighed and ran back to his car following her. When they got to her apartment building, Hyde chased after her sticking his foot in the door before she could close it in his face.

"Steven! Leave me alone!"

"Jackie we need to talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk about this Steven! I just don't!"

"Come on. We've been through to much to let it all go to waste like this."

"You let it go to waste Steven, not me."

"But Jackie-"

"Please go."

"I'm not leaving."

"Steven don't push me right now."

"I'm not leaving Jackie…I waited so long to tell you how I really felt and now I'm not going to let you go so easily."

"You did before."

"Jackie-"

"No. Steven why should I believe that you love me?"

"Jackie-"

His words were cut off when the Thunder rumbled in the sky and the power went out. They couldn't see anything really, but Hyde reached out to Jackie and pulled her flush against her body and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Jackie tried to push him away but he was stronger than she was, and part of her wanted him to keep kissing her. After a few minutes, Jackie stopped struggling against him and let him kiss her. She wasn't really kissing back but she wasn't stopping him either. They stumbled into her bedroom knocking things over due to the lack of light. They fell onto her bed, Hyde stared placing kisses along Jackie's neck and jaw. Jackie laid there trying to get herself to stop him but his kisses her making her delirious. Hyde looked up at her to see if she was ok and he couldn't tell what she was feeling. He went to her ear and bit down on her lobe gently and Jackie gasped slightly.

"Steven…"

It was only a small whisper and he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. He kissed her ear and nuzzled the side of her neck and face.

"I'm sorry baby…"

Jackie whimpered and held onto his arms trying to figure out in her mind if she should stop him or if she should let this continue. But…Hyde chose for her. His hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse, as he placed kisses on each newly exposed part of her body. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he hissed in both pleasure in pain. With each kiss he placed on her body he spoke more words of love and affection.

"I missed you so much." Kiss.

"I'm just so sorry." Kiss.

"You are the one I want." Kiss.

Jackie's eyes burned with tears and her heart was pounding. Her head was telling her to stop this but her heart was aching for him to go further. Once her shirt was off, Hyde ripped off his and threw them both on the floor. He returned to her to unzip her jeans, their cloths and bodies were wet and cold from the rain and it only added more tension and pleasure to their actions.

"Jackie…"

He striped her jeans off and stood up and striped himself naked before her. He worked her panties and bra off before she could comprehend what was happening. She felt like the world was moving in high speed and she was the only one in slow motion. She couldn't stop herself from letting it continue. She saw Hyde kissing her, she felt him but her mind wasn't comprehending the situation. She couldn't tell if she had moaned when he first entered her but she knew that it was too late to turn back now. Her body was responding in pleasure but she didn't know what she was doing.

"Jackie…"

Hyde watched her as she seemed to moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him. He didn't know if this was what she wanted, or if later they would regret this but he knew that he needed her. He needed to feel her and kiss her and to show her how much he loved her, how much he had missed her and craved her heart, body and soul. With each thrust, each groan, each kiss he told her how much he needed her. He saw pain in her eyes, even in the dark room but he needed her. He always had and always would.

"Steven…"

She heard the words come out of her mouth and she started to become aware of what was going on. The pleasure she was feeling was so overpowering and beautiful all thoughts and feelings of the way he had hurt her seemed to disappear in the mist of their lovemaking. Hyde placed his head in the crook of her neck as she clung to his back, both feeling their releases coming.

"Jesus Jackie…"

"Steven…"

Hyde griped her hips, pulling her closer to him burying himself deeper within her tight walls. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and she knew she had left a mark. He groaned in pain and part of her was glad she had hurt him, the pain he felt for hurting her would never match up to the pain he had caused her. And in that small mark she had in someway showed him how much he had hurt her. He slammed into her again attempting to draw out their pleasure as long as possible.

"Jackie…Jackie…God baby…"

Jackie whimpered as the lighting and thunder crashed and lit up the sky through the window in her room. The tension was finally more than enough and Hyde exploded within her and they both screamed out in pleasure. Hyde slowly fell down on her and placed kisses all along her beck and collarbone. Tears were burning in Jackie's eyes at the realization of what had just happened.

"Jackie…"

She tried to hold her tears in and pretend to be happy. She looked up at him staring down at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen upon his face.

"Jackie…god that was amazing."

She just smiled and tried to ignore the aching feeling in her chest that what they had just done was wrong. Hyde slowly slid out of her and lay beside her. He put his arm under his head, and smiled up at the ceiling. He told himself that if she had wanted him to stop she would have pushed him away. The pleasure and happiness he was feeling and had felt overtook any thoughts of regret. He looked over at Jackie who was staring up at the ceiling too. It was dark and he couldn't really tell what her facial expression was but he pulled her into his arms, spooning her from behind. The moment she felt his arms wrap around her the tears she had been holding in fell down her face. She knew he couldn't see her and she let them fall without making any noise. He placed delicate kisses on the back of her neck and whispered too her.

"I love you so much Jackie. I'm so happy everything is going to be ok now, that you finally know how I feel. God I was just so scared I had ruined us for good. But you…you let me in again, and I'm just so happy."

Jackie sighed and held her tears in again before lying to him.

"Yeah Steven…yeah I'm happy too…"

He smiled against her back and closed his eyes in content, pulling the blanket over them. He fell asleep in just minutes, sleeping better than he ever had. He was holding the woman he loved in his arms for the first time in over a year. Jackie knew when he had fallen asleep because she felt his tight grip on her loosen and relax. She slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. He moved a little and she was afraid she had woken him up; she didn't want to have to deal with things now. She placed a pillow in his arms to replace her body.

She got her robe and wrapped it around her body. She slipped out of the room; she looked around and realized that she couldn't leave. This was her apartment, and leaving wouldn't do any good. She had tried to run from the situation back at Grooves and that had done nothing for her. She sat down on the couch and then curled into a little ball sobbing her eyes out; she fell asleep that way, wishing that the whole night had never happened.

* * *

**Read and Review Please:) Thanks **


	8. Let her Fly

Jackie had been tossing and turning all night, she realized that in the morning she would have to talk to Hyde about what had happened. She knew he would be crushed but for the first time in Jackie Burkhart's life…she was going to do something for herself. She knew what she had to do no matter how hard it would be or how much it would hurt. She needed to find herself before she could know herself with Hyde again. She closed her eyes again before. In Jackie's room, Hyde woke up and reached out for Jackie. She wasn't there…He looked around confused.

"Jackie?"

He shrugged and got up, putting his boxers and shirt back on and then walked out to the living room. He saw Jackie curled up in a ball on the couch; first he frowned but shrugged it off and walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of her. He stroked her face and smiled when she stirred a little.

"Morning beautiful…"

Jackie opened her eyes and squinted up at Hyde. She smiled weakly sitting up to avoid him coming to kiss her. No such luck…He went into kiss her and she gave him her cheek instead. He eyed her nervously and then decided to try talking…

"I uh…I reached out for you when I woke up." Jackie got up and walked towards the kitchen counter. He didn't move. "You weren't there." She turned to face him. "Why uh…why'd you sleep out here?"

Jackie took a deep breathe and fidgeted with her hands.

"Steven…last night…last night was…"

"Amazing. Beautiful. Fantastic. Did I mention amazing?" He smirked at her and she smiled slightly back. He noticed her nervousness and walked towards her. "Jackie…what is it?"

"Steven last night was a mistake."

Jackie felt like his heart had plummeted down to his feet, a lump grew in his throat and his eyes were burning with tears.

"Wha-What?"

"No…that didn't come out like I wanted it to." Jackie sighed and tried to get herself together, trying to find a way to explain herself without completely crushing him.

"Well then what did you want to say?"

"Steven…last night was…I…its just…" She sighed and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Talk to me Jackie…Just tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong…is what we did last night."

"But Jackie-"

"Just let me finish ok?"

"Jackie-"

"Please…"

He sighed seeming defeated. "Ok…" He swallowed hard waiting for what he knew would be the hardest conversation of his life.

"Steven…I love you…really I do. I always have, you know that. But…I can't forget what you did to me."

"Jackie-"

"Let me finish Steven." He nodded his head and backed off. "When you picked Sam over me, it was like someone had ripped my heart out and shattered it into a million pieces. It made me feel like I never meant anything to you-"

"Jackie no-"

"Steven…stop." Hyde turned his back from her afraid to cry in front of her. "And then having to watch you with her everyday…it killed a part of me. You killed a part of me Steven." The tears he was trying to hold in started to fall at those last words. "But…in some way…it was good for me." Hyde spun around to look at her.

"What?"

"Steven it was the first time in my life where I didn't have a boyfriend, and yeah when we broke up those other times I didn't have one then but this was different. Back then I had a feeling that we would get back together eventually, once we figured out how immature we were. But this time…this time you picked another woman. You chose to marry someone that wasn't me. And to me…that was the end. It was your way of letting go of me for good."

"But I didn't-"

"Steven…for the first time in my life, I had to figure out things for myself. I moved out of Donna's house and in with Fez. I had to get a job, take care of myself it was a whole new world. And even though I was becoming independent, I still wanted you. I pretended to be happy when I wasn't. And even now, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time Steven, and I hate that. Everyone deserves to be happy."

"I know that…but we are happy together."

"Yeah we were…"

"Were?"

"I still have a lot to learn about myself Steven. I need to know who I am without you, before I know who I am with you."

"I don't understand." He said getting nervous.

"Steven do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Yeah now I do…but then I didn't. And I wasn't asking for marriage, I was asking if you still wanted me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh…that was the old me. I needed to feel loved, I needed someone in my life to be there and take care of me. But I don't really need that anymore. I don't need you."

The tears were falling more freely down Hyde's face when he heard her say that. Because the truth was, he needed her. He always had and always would.

"I mean I don't need you for everything. You do make me happy, or you did when we were together. But, I now know that I can take care of myself, I can be independent. But…like I said before, I still have a lot to learn about myself. When I'm with you, I'm just Hyde's girlfriend."

"That's not true. You're so much more than that." He was begging now.

"I don't feel like more than that, now that I've started to learn who I am, I need to find myself completely before I can give myself to you completely. Do you understand that now?" She wasn't sure if he understood her.

"So where does this leave us."

"Steven if you love me, you'll let me go."

"Jackie no." The tears were falling harder and harder.

"I don't mean forever Steven."

"Jackie I still don't understand."

"I need to figure something's out about myself before we can try this again. Before I can even try to trust you again, I have to know who I am."

"So last night…"

"I shouldn't have let last night happen. But I did…I did it because I missed you. I wanted to feel loved again."

"God Jackie…I always loved you. Even with Sam. I just…I was scared."

"I know. And now so am I. So…I let you go. I let you go to Sam without fighting it because I realized that you had to do what was right for you. I did it because I loved you. So…can you do the same for me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Steven…"

"But I just…I don't want my stupidity to be the end of us Jackie."

"It's not the end Steven…it's just a whole new beginning."

"Yeah but-"

"Look before, we weren't ready for the kind of love we share. It's so strong and powerful neither of us could truly appreciate it or understand it. We've both been hurt in the past so we clung to each other yet also had a wall between us to prevent us from getting hurt. The only problem was, that it hurt us more than we ever could have imagined."

"How did you grow up so much?"

"Like I said…without you I had to learn a lot about myself."

"As much as this hurts me, I have never been more proud of you in my life."

Jackie smiled knowing he had understood her.

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to say.

"So uh…when I let you go, what exactly does that entail? I mean you don't have to be with other guys do you?"

"No…I thought about it. But…I don't want to be with anyone but you Steven. I know that…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok then…I was actually thinking that I would go to college in Madison. I talked to Donna and Eric and they said I could stay with them for awhile before I found my own place up there."

"Huh…so your gonna be gone then…"

"I'll visit, all the time. And you can come up to visit too."

"Yeah but Jackie-"

"Steven…you have to let me go."

"Never."

"Steven you know what I meant."

"I know…its just hard ok?"

"Trust me…I know."

"God…I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yeah…but everyone makes mistakes right?" She said with a sly smirk. He smiled back and laughed.

"I don't know how I thought I could live without you."

"You were scared…I get that now. And honestly…I'm scared to. Scared that you'll hurt me again. That's why I need to do this. To learn that I can trust you."

"You can trust me."

She eyed him and he sighed.

"Ok…ok…your right. You need to go to school in Madison. And I'll stay here."

"Cool…hey and uh…I mean since I'm not going to be living here…you could have the apartment if you want…and then when I come home after I graduate, then we could uh…ya know…live here together."

He smiled. "That's actually a good idea. I mean I can't stay in the Foreman's basement forever right?"

"Right…"

Hyde looked around the apartment and then back to the tiny girl that had stole his heart. But she wasn't really his Jackie anymore. She had grown up, without him. He hated that, but he knew that if he ever wanted to be with her again he had to let her go like she said.

"When do you leave?"

"I filled out an application a couple of weeks ago, and I got in. I can start classes in two weeks."

"That's soon…"

"Are you really ok with this?"

"I love you. I have to be."

She smiled and walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you."He sighed and nuzzled his face in her neck placing a delicate kiss below her ear.

"Anything for you doll."

The two ex lovers stayed in that embrace for what felt like an eternity. They both ached to be together but knew if they were ever going to be together forever, they had to do this. It was for their own good. And they were both nervous and excited; they were mostly excited to see what the future would bring.

* * *

**Read and Review Please. :) Hope you liked it. **


	9. Movin' Out

**  
**

Two weeks later The Foreman's, Eric, Donna and Kelso were over at the apartment, moving Hyde's things in and moving Jackie's things out. Kelso and Jackie were in her bedroom that would now be Hyde's.

"Hey Michael…I'm really glad you're here." Jackie said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the way I was acting. And I'm sure Fez will come around eventually. He's just hurt right now."

"Yeah…I know…"

The two smiled at each other and hugged just as Hyde walked in. No matter how much he knew that they were just friends he couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy in his heart seeing his best friend hug the woman he loved. He cleared his throat to let them know they had entered the room. Jackie and Kelso pulled apart and smiled at Hyde.

"Hey man…"

"Hey Kelso. Glad you came to help."

"Yeah I'm glad I came too. It's weird though, that your gonna be living here, not in the Foreman's basement."

"Tell me about it."

Kelso looked between Hyde and Jackie and smiled.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Oh nothing…sorry." He laughed slightly.

"Damn it Kelso what is it?" Hyde asked getting annoyed.

"Well as Fez would say, 'you could cut the sexual tension with a fork'."

"Get out of here you moron." Hyde said.

"Whatever you say." Kelso was about to walk out of the room but he turned back to Jackie. "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm uh…I'm really happy for you. And proud, I mean I always knew you would make the right choice. You've grown up a lot."

She smiled sincerely at him. "Thanks Michael. I'm proud of you too. With everything you've done with Brooke and Betsy. You did the right thing."

He smiled and she smiled back before exiting the room leaving Hyde and Jackie alone. Hyde was staring at Jackie longingly; she smiled nervously and moved around the room packing up more boxes.

"So uh…it's good that Michael is cool with the whole Fez thing now."

"Yeah…yeah it is."

"Your not-"

"Jealous of you and Kelso?"

She nodded her head nervously.

"Jackie…I'll always feel a little jealousy when I see you and Kelso together. I can't help it and I won't lie to you about that. But…I know that you two are just friends. You just have a very complicated long past."

She nodded in understanding and then started to pack her things up again.

"Oh I almost forgot."

Jackie walked over to Hyde and handed him a key.

"I already gave you the master set of keys but you should have the spare to just in case.

"Why don't you keep that one, and I'll make another set."

"Ok…but why?"

"I don't know…just in case you ever wanted to come visit sometime…you know as a surprise or something?" He asked sheepishly. She smiled.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah and besides, you said once you graduate you were going to move back here right?"

"Right…"

"Ok then…"

They just stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes before Eric walked in.

"Ok…seriously Jackie if your going to be living with us…were going to have to limit how much crap you can bring."

"Eric! None of my stuff is crap!"

"Really…then what the hell is this ratty old Led Zeppelin T-Shirt?" Jackie and Hyde's eyes widened. "Can I throw it out?"

"NO!" Jackie screamed not meaning to be so loud.

Hyde smiled at her and she smiled turning red.

"Ok…" Eric said.

"I mean no…I uh…I'll take that."

She grabbed the T-shirt from him and put it in a box in the corner that Hyde looked at strangely wondering what was in the box.

"Eric…I'll leave some stuff here ok?"

"Alright…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Oh…no you didn't. I just…um…I'm stressed out that's all. Everything's fine."

She looked nervous and upset about something and Hyde was wondering if she was ok. He was about to say something when Kitty called Jackie into the kitchen. She smiled at the two of them and left. Hyde walked towards the box she had put the T-Shirt in.

"Hey man is Jackie ok?"

"I don't know… "

Hyde looked in the box and saw the T-Shirt, a picture of them from prom and one from when they went to the car show with Kitty and Red. There were a few notes they had passed back and forth in High School. Cards from different holidays, his favorite shirt of hers that she would always wear for him. A ticket stub from the movies from their first official date as girlfriend and boyfriend. There was even a plastic rose he had given her as a joke one day. He got choked up and looked at the side of the box and it said "The Steven Box" Eric saw the title too.

"You ok…?"

"Eric what the fuck did I do?"

"Hyde…you can't do this to yourself."

"Eric she is the one. She's always been the one and I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!"

Eric sighed and walked towards him. "We all make mistakes Hyde."

"How many people do you know who have married a stripper rather than the girl they loved?"

Eric sighed. "You can't beat yourself up over this. I mean you and Jackie are working things our aren't you."

"She's going to be in Madison. I know that she'll meet a smart good looking rich guy. Someone who will treat her the way she deserves to be treated, the way I never treated her. Eric man this is tearing me apart."

"I know man but if you love her you have to let her go. As much as that hurts…you have to do this."

"Eric…she's going to be living with you. Would you uh…you know watch out for her for me?"

"Hyde man I cant like yell at her or tell her she can't go out with other guys."

"Yeah I know that. But I mean…she's little ya know? Like that time in the bar, with that guy. She can get hurt easily. I'm just asking you to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah man. I will."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And Hyde?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Jackie are meant to be together. I used to think you were a really weird couple. That you were just using each other for a good hook up or whatever. But now I see it…your really perfect for each other. I know that you will end up together. I wouldn't worry about it."

Hyde smiled and Donna came in the room.

"Alright were loading up the last of the boxes into the Vista Cruiser and then were going to head out to Madison."

"Alright."

Eric grabbed two boxes and left "The Steven Box" for Hyde to take care of. He smiled at him and then left the room. Hyde picked up the box and walked out to the living room Jackie froze when she saw him holding it.

"I think this is yours." Hyde said.

"Steven I-"

"I didn't know you kept all this stuff."

She smiled. "Well it all meant a lot to me. Just like you."

He smiled. "Well I guess that's it. You ready to leave?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled and they walked downstairs together to the Vista Cruiser where everyone was. Donna and Eric said goodbye to everyone and then Jackie did. She went to Hyde last.

"So…guess this is it." Jackie said.

"Yep. But Madison's not to far away."

"Nope. It's not."

"If you need anything Jackie…call me ok? Anything at all. I don't care if it's two in the morning. Call me and I'll be there."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to fall into his arms and have him hold her forever. But she knew she couldn't…"Ok. I will."

"And be careful. Don't let anyone push you around. You're a Burkhart remember?"

Jackie laughed. "Damn straight."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. She breathed him in and held him tightly.

"Thank you Steven."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too."

"You're going to do great. I believe in you."

She pulled away and smiled at him leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye Steven."

"Bye Jacks."

She kissed his cheek again and then jumped in the Vista Cruiser. The three of them drove off leaving Kelso, Hyde and the Foreman's behind. Kitty came up behind Hyde.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. But I miss her already."

"I know you do Steven. But…you'll be together. Like you said, Madison is not to car away. You can see each other all the time."

"Yeah…yeah…I know. Everything will be fine."

Hyde watched the car until it drove out of sight, and then said his goodbye's and went up to his new apartment, formerly Jackie's apartment by himself. Yeah…he sure hoped everything would be fine…because life without Jackie was not an option. **She was the one**.

* * *

**Read and Review Please :) **


	10. Uptown Girl

**  
**

A week later Jackie was enrolled in all of her classes. Her first class started at 10 in the morning and each morning she would get up at 8:30, take a shower and get ready getting to the campus just on time. She would go out to lunch with a few friends from her school and then come back to Eric and Donna's apartment. For the first week, she had been avoiding calling Hyde. He would call her each day and Eric or Donna would take a message. She always told them she would call them back when she got a minute but she seemed nervous about calling him. That Friday, Hyde called and Donna answered.

"Hello?

"Hey Donna. Is she home?"

"No Hyde. She's out with some friends; she said she would be late tonight."

"Why hasn't she even called me yet?"

"I don't know Hyde."

"Has she said anything about me? About us?"

"Hyde…no."

She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone and her heart broke for her friend.

"I'll tell her you called again. I'm sure she'll call you soon."

"Yeah…yeah thanks Donna. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hyde. Hang in there."

Donna hung up the phone and sighed, she turned to Jackie who was sitting on the couch.

"I didn't want to lie to him Jackie."

"I know you didn't…but thank you for doing it."

"Jackie why aren't you talking to him?"

"I'm just not ready. I don't know what to say to him."

"Jackie…just tell him about school. About your classes. That's all he wants. He just wants to hear your voice."

"No Donna he wants me to tell him I love him. That I miss him. That I want to come home and give all this up to be with him and I can't do that."

"Jackie-"

"Donna I'm afraid if I talk to him now I'll give up. You have no idea how much I want to be back in Point Place with him, that's all I've wanted for years. But…he hurt me. And I need to do this. Just being around him makes me weak; I have to call him in my own time Donna. Please try and understand that."

"Wow…I never realized what he did to you. I mean I knew he hurt you…but not this much."

"Donna he killed a part of me. I loved him more than anything, more than anyone and he picked her. He flaunted her around me like I was nothing to him, like I was some low life that he was better than. That killed me Donna."

"I'm sorry too…"

"Sorry for what?"

"I wasn't a very good friend to you during all of this. I practically became best friends with Sam. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah well you did. And I forgot about that for awhile. Thanks for bringing it up. I think maybe its time I find my own place."

"Jackie-"

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I appreciate it very much. I'll start looking today."

Jackie got up and got her purse and Jackie and headed out to her car. Donna stared after her and realized for the first time, they had all hurt Jackie. Not just Hyde. They all turned their backs on her, and now they were paying for it. And even though she felt horrible about what she had done to her best friend, like Hyde, she was proud of her best friend for finally sticking up for herself. Eric walked into the apartment.

"Hey Donna. I just saw Jackie; she said she was looking for a new apartment." Donna didn't say anything. She had a slight smile on her face, yet she still had tears in her eyes. "Donna? What's wrong?"

"I was a bad friend Eric. You weren't around. You were in Africa, but I turned my back on my best friend. I turned my back on her when she needed me the most."

"Donna…"

"I hung out with Sam constantly; I was never there for her. And she's grown up so much. She did this on her own."

"Jackie's a lot stronger than we all give her credit for. Right now she's just bitter Donna. She's figuring things out, but she doesn't hate you.

She's confused because she knows she could never hate you, or Hyde. She loves you guys, but you did hurt her. Just give her some time and she will come around."

"I hope your right Eric. Because I would hate to lose my best friend."

"You won't."

He smiled and took her in his arms comforting her. Jackie was driving around Madison looking at apartments she had seen in the paper the night before. Finally, she found the perfect one. It was just big enough for one; it had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. It was close to the school and close enough to Donna and Eric if she ever got lonely and needed a friend. She signed the papers and wrote the check. The landlord smiled at her and left her in the room. The only thing in the room was a telephone that was sitting on the floor. She sighed and sat up against the wall staring at the phone trying to convince herself to call Hyde. After about ten minutes, she picked up the phone and dialed her old number. After about two rings she heard his familiar voice.

"Hello?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

"Guess not."

He went to hang up and she finally said something.

"Steven."

Hyde pressed the phone to his ear trying to figure out if he had heard her voice, or if he was just hearing things now.

"Jackie?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled at the happiness in his voice. "Yeah…hey it's me."

"Hey. I called…a couple of times."

"Yeah uh…Eric and Donna told me."

"You didn't call back…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Oh yeah…right of course."

Silence. She wasn't saying anything so he spoke again.

"So uh…what are you doing?"

"I'm actually in my new apartment. I just bought it like 20 minutes ago."

"Oh really? Good for you."

"Yeah…it small. But perfect for me."

"Maybe sometime I can come see it…"

"Yeah…maybe."

It was silent again and Hyde sighed.

"Jackie…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Steven."

"Something is wrong Jackie. You haven't called me all week and now your barley saying anything. That isn't like you."

"Well maybe I've changed."

"Don't push me away like this. We won't get anywhere in our relationship if you push me away Jackie."

"Maybe I don't want a relationship anymore."

"What!? Have you lost your mind in Madison Jackie!? You said you loved me!"

"So…you said you loved me and you married that fucking stripper."

"Stop this Jackie. She's gone, I want you I told you that. I never wanted Sam."

"If I get back with you now it will just make you think you can hurt me like that again."

"Jackie-"

"And I still don't know who I am. I don't want to be just Hyde's girlfriend anymore. I want to be Jackie. I want to be something."

"Jackie you are something. Your everything to me, you know that."

"You promised you'd let me do this Steven. You promised me."

"I know I did. But I promised you when I thought we would still see each other, and talk to each other. But ever since the day we packed you up, you've been keeping me at a distance. I'll let you do this if you promise not to shut me out completely."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, I know your not ready for that yet. But I don't want you to do this all on your own. Even if you want to be independent, we all need someone in our lives to talk to don't we?"

"What happened to your Zen?"

"You broke my Zen Jackie. And that's a good thing. You made me realize its ok to be in love with someone, and to show emotions."

"I miss your Zen."

"Yeah well I think you took some of it."

She laughed. "Steven…"

"Don't shut me out Jackie."

She sighed. "Ok…I won't. I promise I'll call more now."

"That's all I ask."

"And Steven?"

"Yeah Jacks?"

"I do love you…"

He smiled. "I love you to Jackie."

She smiled and hung up the phone and looked around her new apartment. And for the first time since she had been there, she felt like everything was going to work out for the best. She would get her degree, and be on her own. And eventually, she and Hyde would be together again. He really loved her, she could feel that now. For the first time in a year, she was a little less scared of Steven Hyde

* * *

**Read and Review :) Thanks. I'm glad you've all liked it so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it too. :) **


	11. All you need is Love

**  
**

A month later, Jackie and Hyde still hadn't seen each other. Whenever Jackie had time off from school, Hyde had to work. They talked on the phone at least once a day and were getting a long a lot better. Jackie was showing that she wasn't so afraid anymore; she just still needed time which he respected. One Friday night, Jackie had gone out to a bar with a few friends from school. Countless men had asked her to dance but she had said no to everyone of the. Her friend Casey noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Come on Jackie…why can't you dance with just one of them?"

"I just don't feel right doing it. There not Steven"

"Oh right Steven. The guy you're not really dating but talk about all the time, which we've never seen before?"

"He so exists!"

"Whatever you say Jackie. But I'm not going to sit here on my ass all night. I'm going to have fun!"

Jackie sighed as she watched her friends dance and flirt with guys. She knew that technically she could dance and flirt with other guys since Hyde wasn't her boyfriend. But she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Hyde. She stayed for awhile longer before she got an idea. Without saying goodbye to her friends, she grabbed her keys and started to drive. Meanwhile back in Point Place, Hyde was getting ready to close up shop. Both Leo and Randy had left early because it was a slow night so Hyde was just filing mixed up records. When he walked over to the cash register, he heard a knock on the door. He figured the person would be smart enough to read so he ignored it. But they knocked again, he sighed and walked to the door about to yell at the person but then he saw Jackie. His heart skipped about ten beats.

"Jackie?"

"Hey stranger."

She looked beautiful, tight jeans with a red halter top, and red heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail with a few strands falling in her face. Her make up was just perfect and he just smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's good to see you to Steven."

"Jackie you know I'm glad to see you."

"Really? We haven't seen each other in a month and you don't even invite me in, let alone give me a hug?" She said with a sly smirk.

He practically jumped when he realized she was still standing outside.

"Shit! Come in, come in." He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the store. "Sorry."

"I'll forgive you this once."

She turned to look at him as he locked the door.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"Trust me I'd rather see you then file records and go through the register."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his body, holding her tighter than he ever had. She smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"God it's good to see you Jackie."

She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"It's good to see you too Steven."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, taking her over to the couch. They sat down facing each other.

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Well I know you have to work tomorrow and Sunday but I just wanted to come see you anyway. I mean I don't mind if I just sit here while you work. It's better than being up at school with my lame friends."

"It's not as fun as you thought?"

"No there ok…they just party a lot."

"Jackie…we partied a lot."

"Yeah but, more so at someone's house or in the basement. They go out and find these lame guys who just want sex."

Hyde tensed slightly and she sensed his nervousness. She took his hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles gently.

"Steven…I don't do anything with them. I just go out and watch them basically. That's why I came here."

"Well I mean technically you could right?"

"Yes…but I wouldn't. I promised you I wouldn't."

He smiled and she moved closer to him, moving his arm to drape it over her shoulders. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and let him hold her.

"I miss you Steven."

"I miss you too Jacks. But like you said, you need to do this."

"I know…but a month without seeing each other is to long."

"I know…" They stayed like that for a little while. "Hey Donna told me that your Guidance Counselor said that your doing so well they think you can graduate in less than four years?" Jackie smiled slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…didn't think it was that big of a deal…"

"How soon are we talking?"

"Two years."

"Two years!? Damn your one smart chick."

She smiled. "I don't know, she put me in Junior Level classes and honestly I'd rather have it done in two years. Madison's not that great. I prefer Point Place as strange as that sounds."

"No I understand. You just can't live without me." He said with a sly smirk.

"Shut up dill hole."

She sat up and looked at him contemplating weather or not to kiss him.

"Steven…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

He stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Well of course you can…but is that what you want?"

"Yeah it is…I don't want to go back to my apartment yet. It's lonely there and we haven't seen each other in a month. I think we've been doing pretty well lately don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"So…what do you say?"

"Sure.

She smiled and he got up to finish closing up. Then they both drove their own cars back to the apartment. They walked hand in hand up to the apartment and Hyde let them in. Jackie smiled happily and jumped on the couch.

"God I miss this apartment."

"You want a beer?"

"Yes please."

Hyde got them some beers and sat down next to her.

"So how long do you think you'll stay?"

"I don't know. Maybe till Sunday…if that's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok with me."

Jackie stared at Hyde for a moment and noticed the beard that was growing in. She smiled and stroked his face.

"I just haven't shaved in a while…I know you don't like them. I can shave it tomorrow."

"No…no keep it. I like it."

He smiled at her and was about to talk about but he was cut off by her kissing him. At first he was caught of guard, but then responded to the kiss very slowly. Then he came to his senses and pulled back.

"Wait…Jackie wait."

"What? You don't want to kiss me?"

"What? No of course I do. It's just…are you sure this is what you want?"

"Steven I'm not doing anything more than kissing you tonight if that's what you're worried about. I won't let things get out of hand like they did that time."

"I know that…but even kissing…are you ready for that?"

"Steven…I'm going to ask you a question and I want a truthful answer ok?"

"OK shoot…"

"Steven Hyde…will you be my boyfriend?

Hyde laughed at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh come on now, I wanted to be the one to ask you."

"Ok then ask me."

"Alright then…Jackie Burkhart will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. They made out on the couch for awhile before they stopped themselves so they wouldn't go too far. They both had to sit for a few moments to try and relax, feeling very aroused from their make out session.

"Some of your cloths are still in the closet."

"Oh right…um…can I actually wear one of your shirts?"

He smiled.

"Yeah sure. If you want to."

"I want to."

Jackie jumped up and ran to her old bedroom going through Hyde's drawers looking for something to wear. Hyde came in behind her and watched her go through his stuff. She found something she wanted to wear and slipped it on. She sat down on the edge of the bed and saw a picture of her on the nightstand. She smiled.

"Ya know just so I wouldn't forget what you looked like."

"As if. I'm to pretty for you to forget what I look like."

"That's true."

"Come to bed baby."

Hyde smiled and stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the back of her neck.

"Steven…?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Even though were together now, it doesn't mean were completely ok. We still have some things we need to work out."

"I know that."

"Ok. Good. Goodnight Steven."

"Night Jacks."

They fell asleep happily, for the first time in months. They knew that they were actually going to be ok. They weren't perfect yet, but they were getting there.

* * *

**Read and Review :) You know how it goes. Thanks!**


	12. The Real Thing

**  
**

A week later Jackie was walking out of her last class. She was looking through her purse and wasn't paying attention when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh god! I'm so sor-" She looked up at saw none other than Steven Hyde standing before her with a smirk on his face. "Steven!"

"Hello beautiful."

Jackie jumped into his arms as he spun her around.

"Steven what are you doing here? Don't you have to work?"

"WB let me take a few days off to come see you and your apartment and stuff."

"Good. I don't have class tomorrow. My professor cancelled class for Friday for the next two weeks."

"Good. Than you can show me around. You have me for three days."

She smiled happily. "Three days?"

"Three days."

"Well than what do you want to do first?"

"Its up to you. What do you want to show me?"

"Ok…well…this is the Campus."

"Nice. Big."

"Yeah. Um…hm…yeah that's about it. But…we can go to my apartment."

"Yeah let's go."

"Ok. Let's go."

Jackie got in her and so did Hyde and he followed her to her apartment. She kept looking in the mirror to make sure he was really there. She pulled into the parking lot and got out. He parked next to her and he got his bag out of the back and followed her up to her apartment. It all looked pretty safe to him, it was nice enough…not really up to Jackie's standards but he knew this was what she could afford. She unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"So…this is it."

"It's nice. Smaller than mine…yours…uh…mine?"

She laughed. "Yours."

She leaned up to kiss him softly.

"So…did you have any plans with your friends tonight?"

"Oh yeah…they wanted me to go out to a bar with them for drinks later. But…I'll just call them and tell them I can't."

"No we can go out. You know I can show them I'm actually real so they don't think you're making it up anymore."

She smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean were not going to be out all night right? And I'm here until Sunday. We have plenty of time before I leave."

She smiled. "Ok. I told them I'd be there at like seven."

"Well its five now. What do you want to do until then?"

She smirked and pulled him down onto the couch for an hour make out session. Then she pulled back.

"Mkk…Time to get ready." Jackie hoped off the couch and ran to her room to change and get ready for their night out.

Hyde shook his head slowly.

"She is going to be the death of me…"

He shifted his pants slowly, trying to get more comfortable. When Jackie was ready it was 6:45 so they got in the Camino and drove off to a local Bar to meet her friends. Jackie took his hand and walked into the bar. She spotted her friends and walked up to them.

"Hey Jackie…is this…?" Casey asked.

"Everyone, this is Steven."

"Well finally we get to meet the boyfriend. She talks about you all the time you know. She must really love you." Casey said shaking his hand.

"I sure hope so. You must be Casey…?" He asked.

"Yep. That's me."

"Yeah and this is Abby, Mike and Chris."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah you too man. We were staring to think you didn't exist." Chris said.

"Yeah well ya know…I work a lot. And since I live in Point Place."

"Jackie will you come to the bathroom with us?" Abby asked.

She looked back at Hyde and he nodded. "Yeah sure. Be right back."

"So…" Mike said. "Long distance relationship. Must be hard."

"Yeah it can be…but we make it work."

"All she ever talks about is you and your other friends from back home. She really misses you guys." Chris said.

"Yeah…we were all really tight. Two of our friends live here, Eric and Donna."

"Yeah we met Donna once, she came to see Jackie."

"Yeah and two of our friends live in Chicago."

"That's cool. So Jackie says you work in a record store?" said Mike.

"Yeah I own it."

"That's pretty cool. Where'd you go to college?" Chris asked.

"Oh…I uh…I actually didn't. My uh…my long lost Dad owned a chain and he gave me one to run when we met."

"Oh…you didn't go to college? Jackie didn't mention that." Chris said.

"Didn't mention what?" Jackie asked.

"That Steven didn't go to college." Mike said.

"Uh…uh you can just call me Hyde. Everyone but Jackie does." Hyde said nervously.

"Hyde…sounds tough. Jackie you don't seem like the type of girl to like the badass kind of a guy. I always figured Hyde would be a pretty boy."

Jackie looked over at Hyde and saw the pain in his eyes. "Nope. Pretty boys aren't for me. I love Steven."

"That's interesting." Chris said.

"Oh Mike I love this song!" Abby said. "Let's dance baby!"

Mike and Abby ran onto the dance floor and Chris and Laura joined them.

"Steven-"

"You don't want to dance?" Hyde asked in a soft voice.

"No…I actually just want to go home with you."

"Jackie we don't have to. We can stay with your friends…there uh…there nice." He lied.

"Baby can we please just go home?"

"If you really want to."

Jackie kissed his cheek and told her friends they were leaving. She grabbed Hyde's hand and they went to the car and drove off to her apartment in silence. When they got inside, Jackie got them both a beer and they sat on her couch.

"Steven…they uh…my friends…there…"

"Not so open minded?"

"Baby I don't care that you didn't go to college. You know that. I'm so proud of you for running Groove's."

"Jackie everyone thinks I'm not good enough for you."

"But there not right Steven! They don't know you like I do. You're not a bad person, your not. I love you."

"Jackie…I'm never going to be able to give you everything you want and deserve."

"All I want is you."

Hyde looked over at Jackie and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She needed him and wanted him. He didn't know why but she did. He leaned forward to capture her lips.

"I love you Jackie."

She kissed him again. "I know you do. And I'm sorry about my friends. There assholes."

"There certainly not our gang."

"No…there not. I wish we were still in High School again. I miss everyone." She pouted.

"I know. Me too…we should all get together soon."

"I know…we really should."

He kissed her.

"Steven you'll always be there right?"

"Of course I will. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know…I just…before you used to say you didn't know what you wanted. Or if you could see a future with me. And so now…I just want to know. To make sure."

"Jacks, I can see a future with you. I could then but I was just scared to admit it. But now I know…I know that I want to be with you, forever. Ok? Don't ever doubt that."

She smiled and kissed. "Ok. I won't. Hey…we should go see Eric and Donna tomorrow."

"Yeah that would be fun. Do you seem them much?"

"No…not really…I have school…and besides, Donna and I haven't really talked since…"

"Since…since what?"

"I kinda got mad at her. We were talking and we talked about how she sort of befriended Sam. And…ya know…I don't know. It's stupid really."

"We were all assholes to you Jackie."

"Everyone except Eric."

"Yeah well he was in Africa."

"Yeah that's true…"

"Fez was there for me too though…and then…well you know what happened."

"Fez will come around Jackie…"

"I know…I just…I feel bad. I used him Steven. I used him to try and forget about you."

"Jackie…"

"God he was the only one that gave a damn during everything and I just…I used him!"

"Jackie…" She finally looked back at him. "Fez will come around. He knows you didn't mean to hurt him. He's just hurt, like you were hurt after what I did. But we've all been though a lot together. It's not just going to end like that. It won't. I promise you that."

She smiled up at him through teary eyes.

"I just want it all to be like it was Steven. I really do."

"I know…"

"And I don't want to have to keep you at a distance anymore…I want to be able to make love to you and not be afraid."

"Jackie we need to do this slowly…"

"I know…I just…I want it to be the same."

"Everything is going to be fine Jackie. It is. I love you, and all of our friends. Everything is going to work out, and were all going to grow old together and Foreman's basement."

Jackie laughed through a few tears. "That damn basement."

"Hey don't make fun of the basement! Everything happened in that basement. Our first kiss…or the one that you know our relationship started on. And…ya know…our first time. And we all grew up there. Hell I slept there."

Jackie smiled and a few more tears fell.

"Hey…hey come here. Don' cry." He wiped her tears away. "You're to pretty for that."

"You promise Steven?"

"Yes. I promise that everything, absolutely everything's going to be fine."

She smiled.

"I believe you.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"We really can't…?" She asked sadly.

"No we could…but I think its best if we wait."

"What the hell happened to you?"

He laughed and then said seriously. "I lost the most important person in the world to me. And I realized I needed her in my life. So…I told myself, that this time, I had to do everything right. To prove to her that I loved her. And that…that is what happened to me."

She smiled. "You didn't loose me Steven. You'll never loose me."

"Promise?" He said mocking her pout.

She smiled and kissed him. "I promise."

He leaned her back on the couch for another long make out session.

* * *

** You know what to do. :) Thanks! **


	13. Tired

**  
**

6 months later, Jackie and Hyde were doing very well. They still hadn't slept together but their relationship was better than it ever had been. They spend almost every weekend together. Alternating spending it in Point Place and Madison. It was a Sunday night and Hyde had decided to stay over her apartment and just drive straight to Grooves in the morning. It was four a.m. and Hyde was propped up on his elbow staring at Jackie's sleeping form. He traced the outline of her lips gently and kissed her forehead. She stirred lightly and stared up at him.

"Hey…what are you doing up?"

"Just watching you."

She smiled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to leave."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "I don't want you to leave either."

"Jackie I hate having to go a whole week without seeing you."

"Steven I know…but I have school, and you have work."

"I know it's just…never mind." He sighed and lay back down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

She rolled over and lay on top of him. "Baby…talk to me."

"I mean we've been together now for like 7 months. And it's just…I need to see you more Jackie. We talk on the phone everyday but I miss you."

She kissed his chin softly. "I know…I miss you too."

"God if you had to go to school for four years I would never be able to make it."

She laughed. "Me either. But…its only two years. So that's like a year and a half more. And…I was thinking I could spend the summer in Point Place. And get a job there."

Hyde's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. So that would be like four months together."

"Well that would be great. But then you would still have to come back."

"Steven…"

"Jackie I want you to have this opportunity, I really do. And…I don't want to sound selfish here, but I want to be with you all the time."

She smiled and kissed him. "It doesn't sound selfish at all. Because I want to be with you all the time too."

He smiled. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's more than ok."

They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other. Jackie looked over at the clock. 4:30. She looked back at Steven and bit her lip.

"What?" He asked.

"Steven…we've been together for 7 months now…"

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"You mean for…?"

"Yes Steven. I want this. I want you."

"Jackie…"

But he couldn't respond. Her lips were on his before he could react and he moaned when he felt her tongue enter his mouth. She let her hands roam his naked chest and feel every inch of him. But he didn't do anything…he was in shock She laughed against his mouth and pulled away.

"You know Steven…I'm giving you full permission to touch me…so…you could do something ya know."

"Uh…yeah…I just…uh…"

"Steven don't you want me?" She asked concerned. She sat up looking down at him.

"What Jackie, yeah I do…I just…"

"What? Tell me. Come on Steven I'm dying here. I'm practically throwing myself at you and you haven't even touched me!" She said practically in tears.

"No…Jackie don't cry. Please…" He sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "It's just…I need to do this right."

"Steven I know but we've waited 7 months. It's ok now. I love you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me again. So I'm telling you I'm ready for this. So please…please just touch me. Kiss me anything!"

"Jackie…Ok look I just…I screwed up so bad before. And…I just…I don't want…"

"Steven…"

"Just let me say this ok?" She just nodded. He wrapped her legs around him tighter and kissed her lips softly. "Jackie…I love you. Ok? I really, truly do. And I never thought I would be comfortable saying it. And when Sam showed up…I wanted to die. I wanted to kick her to the curb and apologize to you and beg for your forgiveness but I couldn't."

"Wh-"

"Let me finish before I loose my nerve." She nodded again. "I couldn't because I wanted you to have a better chance for a better life. I knew that you could find someone who would give you everything you deserve. I'm not good enough for you."

"No I'm interrupting you this time and I don't care what you say Steven Hyde!"

"Damn it Jackie!"

"Ok I'm only going to say this one more time Steven, so you better listen and you better listen good. I am so tired of you saying that you aren't good enough for you. Because you want to know what I think? I think that you are just scared. Your scared that I'm going to leave you, but guess what Steven I'm not going anywhere. And if you really don't think you're not good enough for me, that is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard in my life. You think so little of yourself Steven and it drives me nuts! I don't understand it, I really don't. Just because you didn't have a normal childhood or your parents left you, that doesn't make you a bad person Steven. The way you handled it and what you have done with your life proves that you are better than then. You have always been better than them. You just don't want to see that. So I'm tired of repeating myself Steven. I really am. You are the one that I want and if you ever say you're not good enough for me again…I'll…I'll kick you!" She said in a huff.

He stared at her shocked by what had just come out of her mouth.

"Jackie…I…I just…God…What am I supposed to say now?"

"Well you can continue what you were going to say about the whole Sam thing if you want…as long as you don't say anything about you not being good enough for me."

"Well that would be kind of hard…that's what it was about."

She sighed. "Fine…continue."

"Ok…its just…uh…I thought if I chose Sam, and flaunted her around you, than you would hate me. So…you would find someone else and he would give you everything you deserve…but you chose Fez and I didn't like that very much."

"Are you done?"

"Yes…"

"Well that was the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my life. But it can't be reversed so whatever. Sam's gone, Fez is gone and it's just you and me now. We've been together now for 7 months and yes, at first I was scared. I really was, but now…I want to be with you. Really be with you…So I'm asking you to put that all behind you, behind us and just be with me. Can you do that?"

He smiled at her trying to figure out how he had gotten so lucky to be with her. He kissed her so slowly she thought her heart was going to melt.

"Steven…"

"Shhhh…you said you wanted me to be with you right?" She nodded. "Ok well this usually works a lot better when you don't talk."

She smiled at him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck placing delicate kisses there. She sighed in pleasure and scratched at his hair and scalp. He pulled at her tank top and pulled it over her head, running his hands over her body as he did so. She didn't have a bra on so her breasts were in full view and he tickled them gently. She shivered at his touch and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. He smiled against her lips as he felt her tickle his stomach, running her fingers along the elastic band of his boxers. He flipped them over so he was on top and he pulled at her pajama pants and slid them down her slender legs. He kissed up and down each leg and she nudged his leg making him see that she wanted his boxers to come off. He nodded his head and pulled them off and she smiled taking him in her hands. She stroked him a few times and he groaned pulling her hands away not wanting to go to fast. She let him take control as he placed kisses all over her body making her delirious. She moaned as he sucked on her nipple and her hands gripped the sheets knowing that neither of them was going to last long because they hadn't been together in so long.

"Jackie…"

"Mmmmm…baby…"

"Jackie you are so beautiful." She whimpered as he said this and took the elastic of her panties in his hands. "So god damn beautiful baby."   
"Steven…"

He pulled her panties down and slid his finger over folds and she gasped in excitement. He groaned when he felt how wet she was for him. He placed his hands on either side of her face holding himself up. He stared down at her and she smiled up at him, stroking his cheek gently.

"I forgive you Steven. For everything. I forgive you."

Tears of happiness prickled in his eyes…he had waited so long to hear her say those words. He leaned down and kissed her more passionately than he ever had in his life.

"God Jacks…"

"Steven…baby…please…please make love to me."

He leaned down and captured her lips again before sliding into her. The minute she felt him within her she whimpered into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Oh Steven…"

"Jackie…"

He slipped in and out of her so slowly she thought she was going to die.

"Baby!"

"Jackie I want this to last."

"Baby, I need it. Come on baby…"

He stared down at her and saw the pleasure and happiness in her eyes. Again he thought: _'She wants me. She loves me.'_ He kissed her again and moved one hand to squeeze her breast gently. She moaned and arched her hips meeting his more forcefully. He groaned when she did so.

"Slow Jackie…"

"Steven! If you're trying to make me beg for it I will!" She was panting and groaning now. She could feel the pleasure growing in her, but every time she was close he would go slower prolonging the inevitable.

"Please baby. Please…make me cum."

"Jackie…" He was slowly loosing it hearing her say such things.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and moved her hips in sync with his making him go deeper and faster within her and he couldn't stop her anymore. He needed it to. Minutes later they both came panting and screaming each others names. He fell on top of her as they tried to catch their breathe. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing it gently as she giggled in happiness and satisfaction.

"Oh god Steven…baby that was so good."

He couldn't even speak, he was so happy to finally be with her like this he didn't know what to say. He kissed her neck to as she kissed his. He finally pulled back and stared down at her, tears were falling from his eyes.

"Steven…"

"Say it again. Jackie…say it again."

She was confused for a moment and then got it. She kissed him deeply and then pulled back to say. "I forgive you Steven."

He buried his face in her neck again and kissed below her ear. "God Jackie…I'm just so sorry for what I did. I really am. I love you."

"I know baby…I know. And it's over now. It's all over. Were together baby. Always. I love you too." She kissed the side of his face as he calmed himself.

He looked back at her and she pulled him down to rest his head on her chest. She stroked his hair as he fell asleep holding her.

"Its ok now baby…everything is ok."

They fell asleep that way, with Hyde resting on Jackie and they held each other all night.

* * *

**You know what to do! Read and Review :) Thanks! **


	14. 2 Foremans, a wedding and a bday party

A month later, Jackie was in Point Place for the weekend. Kitty had invited them over for dinner wanting to see Jackie because she hadn't seen her in three months. Even though she came to see Hyde often, they spent the majority of their time alone. Hyde was sitting talking to Red and Kitty when Jackie opened the door. Kitty jumped up and ran over to her pulling her straight into her arms.

"Jackie! Oh sweetie it's so good to see you!" She giggled.

"It's good to see you to Mrs. Foreman."

"Red! Red come say hi to Jackie!"

Red was standing behind Jackie and he hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you kiddo."

"You too Mr. Foreman."

Hyde walked up behind them and pulled Jackie to him kissing her passionately.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said back.

"Oh well I am just so excited to see you! You have to come into the kitchen and help me cook dinner so you can tell me everything!"

"Kitty…why don't you let the kids talk a bit."

"Red Foreman! He sees her every weekend! He can't hog her!"

Red laughed and looked at Hyde who just smiled at them.

"Ok, come on Jackie. Let the men watch the game or something. Its girl time."

Jackie laughed and kissed Hyde once more and then walked into the kitchen. Once they got there, Kitty immediately started in on Jackie.

"So…how are you and Steven doing?"

"Were really good actually. Were finally happy."

"That's good. I never liked that whore Samantha."

Jackie laughed. "Oh…?"

"I mean seriously? Why couldn't she put some cloths on? This isn't the playboy mansion you know!"

They both laughed remembering when she had said that when Red and her had caught Jackie sleeping in Hyde's bed before she moved in with Donna.

"Where have I heard that before?" Jackie asked.

"Oh…oh I knew right then that that boy loved you."

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah…I mean I love Steven…but I know about his past with women." Jackie smiled slightly. "And for Steven to let you sleep in his bed without wanting to do more than just sleep…that would have to mean that he loved you."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…yeah I guess so."

"And he was so worried about what was going to happen to you. You know since your parents were gone and all."  
She smiled and Kitty continued to cook. Meanwhile in the living room…Red and Hyde were watching some TV.

"So…Steven…how are you and Jackie doing?"

"Really good actually."

"Good. Good. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah thanks."

"But you know…if you screw this up…she won't give you another chance."

"I know that."

"Steven you know I care for you like my own son…and I have respected your decisions in your life. But when you chose to stay with Sam…I wanted to badly to actually put my foot in your ass."

"I can only imagine."

"Jackie loves you son. She loves you more than anything and what you did to her…well it was downright stupid and horrible."

"Red-"

"Let me finish." Hyde swallowed hard and nodded his head to let him continue. "If you even think about leaving her, or dong anything stupid to hurt her, I'm not sure if I will forgive you for that. She deserves to be happy. And she was not happy when you were with Sam."

"I know sir…I was stupid. I love Jackie more than anything and I was scared. But I know now that she loves me and that she isn't going anywhere. And neither am I."

"Good."

Hyde smiled at Red who smiled back as Jackie and Kitty came into the room with beers for them and a few snacks. Jackie sat next to Hyde and he kissed her forehead gently. Kitty sat down in Red's chair since he was on the couch.

"So…Jackie, were so proud of you for being able to graduate early!" Kitty said.

"Yeah that's no easy feat kid." Red said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah my girls smart." He kissed her head and draped his arm around her shoulder. She just smiled at him.

"Oh Red I can't wait!"

"Wait for what Kitty?" Red asked confused.

"Well for the wedding!"

Jackie was drinking a beer and she stared choking on her beer when she heard him say that. Hyde patted her back for her.

"You ok?" Hyde asked.

"Uh…yeah…I uh…wedding?" She asked looking at Kitty.

"Oh well of course! I mean I saw Steven snooping around in the jewelry store the other day. I assumed he was looking for an engagement ring."

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I uh…huh…uh…I just…I mean…" Hyde was stammering looking between Jackie and Kitty.

"Uh oh…did I invade your personal life?"

"Yeah you did Kitty." Red said.

"Uh oh…I'm sorry. We'll uh…we'll leave you two alone."

Kitty and Red got up and left Jackie and Hyde to talk.

"Steven…?"

"I was just looking…I mean…"

"Steven I'm not ready to get married." Jackie admitted honestly.

"Oh…ok." He said confused.

"I mean I love you…but…I'm still in school and I want to get a job and save some money up before we start such a big part of our lives. And I live in Madison still…and I will live there for over a year."

"Oh I know…I was just looking. I wasn't going to ask you yet."

"Oh ok…"

"But uh…I mean…someday…would you-"

"Yes…someday I want to get married Steven."

"Oh…good. Good." It was silent for a moment. "Ok so you meant to me right?"

Jackie laughed. "Yes Steven. Of course I meant to you."

"Ok…" He smiled sheepishly at her and she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks."

The door opened and Red and Kitty came in and Kitty was jumping up and down excitedly.

"OH RED THERE IN LOVE!"

"Oh for the love of god…" Red said rolling his eyes.

"Mrs. Foreman…Jackie and have decided that someday, we will get married. But were not quite ready for that now."

"Oh well as long as you get married I don't give a damn about when you do it! Oh Red our babies are all grown up and in love! I am so freakin old!" She started to cry and ran off up the stairs.

"Oh lord…You two might as well just go home. She'll be crying all night."

"Goodnight Red." Hyde said.

"Night kids. And stay out of trouble!" He eyed them and then went after Kitty.

"Want to go back to my apartment?" Hyde asked.

"Sure."

Jackie and Hyde made there way back to Hyde's and quickly shed their cloths and made love for awhile. Afterwards, Jackie lay in bed as Hyde got them some food and drinks. He came back to the bedroom with beer and pizza. She smiled at him and took her stuff.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

They ate for awhile and then Jackie smiled at Hyde.

"What?" Hyde asked taking a swig of his beer.

"You were really looking for a ring…?" Jackie asked and he groaned.

"Yes Jackie. I was looking for a ring."

"Aww…my puddin pop really loves me."

"Yep."

"And you're not mad that I said I wasn't ready to get married…?"

"No…I understand where you're coming from. Although it's just weird to here you, say that your _not ready_ to get married."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah well it's wierd to hear you say that you _are ready_ to ger married."

He laughed. "I guess things have changed."

"I guess they have."

She smiled at him and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Jackie…tell me."

She smiled slightly. "I'm just…really happy Steven. Really, really happy."

He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. "Me to babe. Me too."

"So…your birthday is coming up."

"This is true." He was kissing her neck as she continued to talk.

"So I was thinking we should do something…"

"Really? Cuz I was thinking we should do something to, but then and now."

She smiled as he continued to kiss he neck. "Steven…"

"What?"

"Steven we should have a party for you!"

"Jackie…"

"Come on Steven! It will be fun! We can get the whole gang together!"

"Jackie you know I don't like parties…"

"What if it's just the gang? And the Foreman's? And you're Dad. And Leo….and uh…am I missing someone?"

"Jackie…"

"Come on baby…it will be fun I promise. I'll bring lots of beer. It can be at my apartment…AND…I already bought two outfits for it."

"Two?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes. One for the party, you know one that everyone can see. And then one for after the party…for when it's just you and me."

He smiled happily. "Ok. We can have a party."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

He just shook his head and pushed her down on the bed again.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW :) THANKS! **


	15. This is my apology

**  
**

A few days later Jackie was busy planning Hyde's party. At around eight she called him.

"Hello?"

"Are you to old for a cake?"

"Jackie…?"

"Yes dumbass it's me."

"Well it's so good to talk to you darling!" Hyde said a cheery voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Now, are you to old for a cake?"

"Jackie…I'm turning 21...I'm not that old."

"Oh honey I know your not old. But…I mean…ok…I'm sorry. Do you want a cake? Or not darling?" She said sweetly.

He laughed. "Yeah sure why not."

"Good. Oh…so everyone's coming."

"Fez is coming?"

"No…well…not yet at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kelso gave me his number and I tried calling him a few times. But…he hung up on me twice already. But…I'll keep trying."

"He'll come around."

"I hope so. Kelso gave me his address, and I might try and talk to him. I feel like it would be better if I did it in person."

"That might work."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Of course. I mean I pretty much know you want me…after how you two broke up."

"Steven…"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway…how are things in good 'ol Point Place?

"The same. Mrs. Foreman talks about you all the time."

"All nice things I hope."

"Of course."

"Well…I actually need to run out to the store to get a few things. Party's on Friday baby!"

"I know. I know. You want me there at 8 eight?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Love you."

"I love you too Steven. Bye."

The next day, Jackie didn't have class and was driving around aimlessly. Somehow she wounded up in Chicago on her way to Fez's apartment. She stopped out front and stared at the building trying to think of something she could possibly say to him. She sighed and got out of the car making her way up to the third floor to Fez's door. She knocked softly and nervously waited for him to answer the door. When the door opened, Fez stared at her in complete shock.

"Jackie?"

"Hi…I uh…can we talk?"

"I don't think so Jackie."

He started to shut the door but Jackie pushed it open slightly and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Fez…please. Can you just hear me out, and then if you still want me to leave…I'll go."

He stared at her for a moment. "Fine. Come in."

Jackie walked in and looked around the small apartment. It was nice, just big enough for one. She turned back and saw Fez staring blankly at her. She sighed and motioned for them to sit, he eyed her slowly and then walked over to sit on the couch and she followed nervously behind him.

"So uh…how have you been Fezzie?"

"Fine. And how are you Jackie? I hear you and Hyde are back together."

"Uh…yeah…we are. I'm happy."

"Of course you are. You're with your precious Steven. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Fez please I-"

"Why should I listen to you? You used me Jackie. You flat out used me. And I know you know I'm right."

"You are right. I did use you and I am so sorry. But the thing is…I think…I think I thought that I loved you."

"What?"

"I mean you were there for me when no one else was Fez. I was so lonely and lost when Steven stayed with Sam, and we started spending so much time together. You were so sweet and caring; I think that in a way, I did fall for you."

"But you still wanted Hyde?"

"Yes."

"You know what…the problem isn't you Jackie."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?"

"Because…I knew…I knew that you still loved Hyde and I tried to get with you anyway. I just wanted so badly to be with you, I had watched you for years and I wanted to see what it was like to be with someone as beautiful as you."

"Fez…"

"I shouldn't have let you kiss me, or say you liked me because I knew that it would end that way."

"God…Fez…I'm sorry. I really am…"

"It's ok."

"So…were friends again?"

"Yeah…I think we've been through enough together over the years. I don't want something as silly as this to break up the gang."

"Oh Fez you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" She lunged into his arms and held him tightly.

"I've missed you my goddess."

"I've missed you too Fezzie. We had such good times together."

"That we did darling. That we did."

"So will you come to Steven's birthday party? I know he really wants you there. And so does the rest of the gang."

"And what about you?"

"I would love for you to come Fez."

"Alright then, I'll be there."

"Good. Party starts at eight. But the gang is getting there at seven and Steven will be there at eight."

"Kelso gave me your address."

"He did?"

"Yeah…he wanted me to talk to you."

"Oh. Michael is a good friend."

"Yes he is."

"Well I need to get home. But…I'll talk to you later?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. We shall talk everyday now."

"And can we still go shopping together!?"

"Oh of course!"

"Good! I love you Fezzie."

"I love you to Jackie!"

They hugged and then Jackie left to go back to her apartment. Once she got home she dialed Hyde's number.

"Hello?"

"Fez is coming!"

"Jackie…?"

"Yes its me idiot! Why do you always do that!"

"I don't know."

"Whatever. Anyway. Fez is coming!"

"That's cool. Did you go to see him?"

"Yeah. I went today and we talked about everything. It was good."

"That's good. I knew everything would work out for the best."

"Yep. And now everyone is coming to the party."

"So Leo and WB are coming too?"

"Yep. I called WB the other day and he said he wouldn't miss it. And well Leo…I think he's coming. But you never can tell if he has any idea of what you're talking about.""True."

"Are you at all excited Steven?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. It will be good to see everyone."

"Good. Don't worry, I'll make it fun."

"No stupid games or anything right?"

"No. We'll just have some good food, good beer and good friends."

"Sounds great."

"And presents of course."

"What are you gonna get me?"

"I already have your gift."

"What is it?"

"Nice try Steven. I'm not going to tell you."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Steven."

"Pretty please?"

"Steven! NO!"

"God fine. You're such a bitch Jackie!" He said jokingly.

"Uh! You take that bad Steven Hyde or you will not get your second present that's for after the party."

"Huh…I take it back. You are a beautiful, sexy, amazing woman Jackie."

"Thank you. Not that you needed to tell me that."

"Of course not."

"So…anyway…what are you doing right now?"

"Thinking about the after party."

She giggled. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh…"

"Aww…are you lonely baby?"

"Uh huh…"

"Do you wish I was there right now?"

"Uh huh…"

"Would you want me to touch you?"

"Uh huh…"

"Kiss you?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well…you have two hands! Use 'em! Bye babe! Love you"

Hyde didn't even have time to respond before he heard the dial tone when Jackie hung up. He just laughed and shook his head. He really loved that woman. So now…he had to go take care of as Fez would call them "His needs".

* * *

**You know what to do. :) Hope you liked it. **


	16. Happy Birthday Baby!

**  
**

It was the day of Hyde's Birthday party and Jackie was busily making sure she had enough food and drinks for everyone. At seven, everyone but Hyde and Leo were at Jackie's apartment.

"Fez man I'm glad you came." Eric said.

"Me too man. Me too. And I apologize for the scene I caused at your birthday party Mrs. Foreman." Fez said.

"It's ok Tanto. Just don't let it happen again."

"Jackie dear, do you need any help?"

"I think everything is ready. But thank you."

"Is Leo coming?" Donna asked.

"Who knows." Jackie replied.

An hour later, Hyde knocked on Jackie's door and she happily ran to the door to answer it. She smiled at Hyde when she saw him and jumped into his arms.

"Happy Birthday Baby!"

He smiled and held her tightly.

"Thanks babe."

"Come in. Come in."

Jackie moved aside so he could come in and everyone yelled.

"Happy Birthday!"

He smiled and greeted everyone. They say around and talked for awhile before Kitty went over with Jackie and got the Cake and put it in front of Hyde. He tried to seem amused by the childish thing and blew out the candles. They passed around the cake and then it was time for presents. Everyone gave Hyde their presents except Jackie. He got some records, cloths, things for the Camino, and other little things. Kelso turned to Jackie.

"Where's your gift Jackie?"

"Kelso man shut up."

"No Kelso's right. I haven't given you your present yet Steven."

"I bet she can't give it to him now. I bet it's inappropriate." Kelso said with a perverted smile. "But you know Jackie…it doesn't bother me."

"Shut up Michael."

"Yeah shut up Kelso before I pound you into the ground."

"God your grouchy birthday boy! I'll just have to take my Jethro Tull shirt I gave you back!" Kelso said in a huff.

"Kelso…you borrowed that shirt from me like six months ago and never gave it back." Hyde said angrily.

"Yeah well I just did didn't I!?"

"Ok, ok. Just shut up Michael. Steven…do you want to see your present?"

"Sure."

"Ok come on."

Jackie got up and walked over to the corner of the room near one of the couches.

"Um…Donna can you help me?"

"Sure."

Donna got up and pulled the very large present from behind the couch.

"Geez Jackie, what is this? It weighs a ton!"

"Why'd you ask Donna to get it?" Eric asked.

"Oh please Eric. Like you could pick this up…Donna had trouble. That's saying a lot."

"Jackie…what is it?" Hyde asked getting up to go over to it.

"Open it!"

Hyde eyed her curiously, and then slowly removed the wrapping paper from the object. When he saw what it was he looked back at Jackie.

"You got me an old fashioned Juke Box?"

"Yeah. I know how many records you have and you always have to change them when you want a different one, this way you can have them all together and play whatever you want al the time! Plus it's from this wicked awesome restaurant here in Chicago. So many famous people used to go there and used it. They even signed it! Look, it's signed by all the guys in Led Zeppelin and The Rolling Stones, The Who! Everyone!"

Hyde just stared at what he assumed was a very expensive present and then looked back at Jackie shocked. She looked at him nervously not sure if he liked it.

"Um…do you like it?"

"Jackie this is like the coolest present ever! Zeppelin used it man!"

She smiled happily and he pulled her into his arms kissing her hard on the lips.

"But Jacks…this must have cost you a fortune."

"Don't worry about it. The place was going out of business and the guy was really nice. It wasn't that bad. Besides, you can't put a price on love."

"Well thank you Jackie. This is by far my favorite Birthday present ever."

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

She kissed him as the gang assembled around it looking at all the signatures and records all ready inside.

"Jackie this is so cool!" Eric said.

"Oh my god…Mick Jagger touched this! I'm touching something that Mick Jagger touched! This is so freakin cool!" Donna yelled.

"Ok Jackie totally wins as best present giver ever." Kelso said.

"Steven you really like it?"

"Jackie is amazing. I love it."

"You'll put it at your apartment right? Not at Groove's."

"God no. No one is touching this baby but me."

She smiled and kissed him. Just then there as a knock on the door and Jackie answered it.

"Hey…LOUD GIRL! What's up?" Leo said.

"Leo! You're here!"

"Where am I man?"

"Well…you're at me apartment Leo. For Steven's birthday."

"Steven?"

"Hyde."

"Steven Hyde?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about man!?"

"Leo!"

"Leo man…its me…Hyde."

"Oh Hyde man how's it going!?"

"Good man. How's it going with you man?"

"Good. So uh…what are you doing here man?"

"I'm here for-you know what? Never mind. Come in man."

They hung out for a few more hours before Red, Kitty, WB and Bob left to go home, leaving the gang and Leo in Jackie's apartment.

"Alright. The adults are gone so now the real fun can begin!" Eric said.

"Yeah. Happy birthday Hyde!" Fez said holding up a large bag of weed.

Hyde smiled. "Happy birthday to me indeed!"

They turned on the Juke Box which played the sweet sounds of Zeppelin as they gathered in a circle in Jackie's living room.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:  
"Man now this is what I call a party." Eric said.

"Yeah. Good friends, good beer, good presents, good circle time." Donna said with a sly grin.

CUT TO LEO:  
"Man…I don't know how I got here. I got a call a week ago and this chick was yelling in the phone about some party…and then…I wound up here. Where am I man?"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Leo never changed man. Hey guess what! I totally did it with Brooke last night!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yeah where is Brooke Kelso? I was hoping to see her nice rack."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Hey don't talk about my girl like that man! Besides, she's at her moms with Betsy for the weekend. But…we totally did it last night!"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Shut up Michael. No one cares."

"Yeah man. It's my birthday. We should be talking about me and how cool I am."

"Steven you're so sexy."

"See. Like that's the kinda stuff we need to talk about."

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:  
"No thanks Hyde…I'm not calling you sexy." Donna said.

"Oh Donna…don't deny it…Hyde is an attractive man. He's a badass. That's what makes him so hot."

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my boyfriend like that Eric."

"Yeah man. That's not really what I meant."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Well it is true Hyde. You are a very sexy human being."

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Again. Not cool man."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"No man it's true. You have to be sexy. I mean Jackie picked you over me. And I'm freakin smoking!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"She picked you over me too. And I am a sexy foreigner."

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Ok we can stop now."

"No. I like where this is going. I'm sexy. And you chose me. I like it."

CUT TO LEO:  
"Yeah man. Hyde's sexy."CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

"Alright. As strange as this all is…it's settled. I'm freakin sexy man!"

"Oh for the love of God." Jackie exclaimed.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Happy Birthday Hyde!"

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:  
"Yeah man. To Hyde! Happy 21st man."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Man…I'm freakin old."

"Oh no you're not baby. 21 is very young."

"So you still think I'm sexy?"

"Hell yeah."

"Ok everyone, thanks for the presents and coming and all…now get out!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"But Hyde-"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"I said get out!"

The gang got their stuff and headed out the door saying Happy Birthday one last time before leaving. Jackie turned to Hyde with a confused stoned expression.

"Ste-_ven! _Why did you kick everyone out!"

"Cuz baby...I'm freakin sexy!"

"Yeah so?"

"And I think it's about time for that after party." He said with a raised eyebrow and perverted smile.

Jackie put her hands on her hips and then sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Oh I plan too."

Hyde picked Jackie up, threw her over his shoulder, smacked her on the butt and practically ran to her bedroom slamming the bedroom door. Oh yes…Steven Hyde was very excited for the 'after party'.

* * *

**Read and Review:) Thanks. Up next, the After Party:)**


	17. The After Party

**  
**

Hyde and Jackie had been making out for a good twenty minutes on Jackie's bed and Hyde went to take her top off but Jackie stopped him. Hyde groaned and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Come on Jacks. It's my birthday!"

"I know it is baby! But…I had my own little plan. So…just wait ok?"

"But Ja-_ckie_!" He whined.

"Don't worry puddin' pop! I'll be right back!"

Jackie ran to the living room and turned on Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love" before changing into her outfit for him. Hyde smiled when she came back in a tight little black lacey bra that hardly covered her chest and a matching pair of panties. She made her makeup a little darker and smokier and she had on tall black stilettos. She sauntered towards him with a seductive little smirk. He laid back and got quite comfortable as she straddled his midsection grinding down on him.

**_You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',_**

**_I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',_**

**_Way down inside honey, you need it,_**

**_I'm gonna give you my love,_**

**_I'm gonna give you my love._**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

She slid her hands over every inch of her body and he watched her intently. She leaned down and took his bottom lip between her teeth bighting down gently. He groaned into her mouth and griped her hips excited to see where this was all going. She striped him of his shirt and plants and then pulled him so his legs were hanging off the end of the bed. She lifted his hips and pulled down his boxers and knelt before him and he was quite excited. She smiled at him and kissed up his legs and his inner thighs before taking his hard member in her hands stroking it gently.

**_You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',_**

**_All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',_**

**_Way, way down inside honey, you need it,_**

**_I'm gonna give you my love,_**

**_I'm gonna give you my love._**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

"You want this baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah."

She smiled and kissed him gently and he shivered, she took him all the way in her mouth and his hands instinctively went straight into her hair. He scratched her scalp gently and pulled on her hair each time she took him in and out. She hummed while she was doing it to cause vibrations to course through his whole body. Her hands went up, one to stroke him as she sucked and one to play with his b alls. He was groaning and moaning above her and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. When he felt her release coming, he tried to pull her face away but she moved his hands and continued to take him in and out of her mouth as he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed a few times taking in every last drop of his sweet taste. When she was done, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Feelin good baby?"

"Jesus Jackie…"

"Good." She kissed him again and he could taste himself on her making him more excited. "Lie back baby."

"There's more?"

"Oh its going to be a long night baby. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and lay back on the bed getting comfortable waiting for what was to come. She stood up around the bed and slipped out of her panties and bra and was about to take the heels off when he stopped her.

"Keep those on." He said in a very demanding tone.

She smiled at him sexily and straddled his hips again. He could feel how wet and warm she was for him and he lifted his hips wanting to be inside of her.

"No baby. Just relax."

**_You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',_**

**_All the good times I've been misusin',_**

**_Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,_**

**_I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,_**

**_Gonna give you my love._**

**_Yeah! All right! Let's go!_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

**_Wanna whole lotta love?_**

Hyde lifted her hips slowly and slid on top of him eliciting a moan from both of them. She started to ride him so slowly he thought he was going to die. She took his hands as she rode him faster and harder and their breathe was getting more ragged. She let go of his hands and grabbed her breasts. He took her hands away and replaced them with his own and she smiled grinding down on him harder needing release. She threw her head back and moaned loudly and he gripped her hips pumping up into her as she would come down causing more friction and pleasure for both of them.

**_Way down inside, woman,_**

**_You need love._**

**_Shake for me, girl_**

**_I wanna be your backdoor man._**

**_Hey, oh, hey, oh_**

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_Keep a-coolin', baby,_**

**_Keep a-coolin', baby._**

She stared down at him leaning down to whipser in his ear.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

She bit his ear lobe gently and that was it for him, he came within her spilling his juices in her just as she came too. He smiled up at her as she pulled off of him taking his member in his mouth again to clean him up a bit. When she was done, she sat up next to him and traced her fingers up and down his chest.

"So…did you like the after party?"

"Oh very much."

"Good. I'm glad."

She stared down at her heels and laughed.

"Do you have a thing for stilettos baby?"

"No not really. I just uh…kinda always had this fantasy of having sex with a girl while she was in heels."

She stared at him trying not to laugh.

"Yeah that's embarrassing that I told you that."

"Its your birthday. Whatever. You got your wish."

"Yes I did."

"And you like the juke box?"

"Again, let me stress the fact that Zeppelin touched it Jackie. Of course I love it. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

She laughed at him. "Good I'm glad you like it. And you don't have to thank me baby, it was a birthday present."

"Your amazing you know that?"

"Yeah I know."

He smiled at her and pulled her down to lay against his chest.

"I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks."

"Its almost summer time. I'll be home for four months. Can you handle that?"

"Oh if we can do what we just did all the time, then I can definitely handle it."

She laughed and kissed his chest.

"I'm so happy you didn't give up on us Steven. I almost lost you."

"You'll never loose me ok? I was an idiot for thinking I could live without you."

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

"So you enjoyed your birthday?"

"Best birthday yet."

"Good. Now…I also have red heels…wanna try those?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

She smiled as he pulled her against him again, before she put on her red heels for a very long night. It was a Happy Birthday indeed.

* * *

**Read and Review. Thanks guys:) **


	18. The Good Times Can't Last

**  
**

A month later, Jackie moved back to Point Place for the summer. She was working at Groove's with Hyde for the summer before she went back to school. One Friday Jackie, Hyde and Randy were sitting around Grooves when a familiar face walked in the door.

"Uh oh…" Randy said.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Jackie asked.

But Randy didn't have time to respond.

"Hyde!"

Jackie and Hyde spun around to come face to face with Sam. Jackie's heart plummeted to her feet and Hyde thought he was going to throw up.

"What the hell?"

"Did you miss me baby!?"

She ran up to Hyde and pushed Jackie aside jumping into his arms. Tears welled up into Jackie's eyes and Hyde pushed Sam off of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I miss you baby."

"I'm not your baby Sam. I'm with Jackie."

"Oh please…I stole you from her once and I'll do it again."

She turned to stare at Jackie who looked like she had been hit by a rather large truck.

"Hey midget." Sam said coyly.

"Bitch." Jackie responded.

"Excuse me?"

"Whore."

"Hyde don't let her talk to me like that!" Sam yelled.

"Get out Sam."

"But Hyde! I left my husband so I could be with you!"

"Well that was a pretty stupid move because I'm with Jackie, I don't want you. I never did."

"Really…that's not what you said when we were in bed together fucking for hours and hours. Don't you remember baby?"

Hyde swallowed hard and looked over at Jackie who's tears were falling freely now. He walked towards her but she backed up.

"Jackie."

"Steven don't."

"But Jacks-"

"I said don't!"

"Look Hyde…I know you think Jackie is pretty and all but she can't do what I can do."

"Shut the fuck up Sam. You don't know anything. Jackie is perfect, your just a good for nothing whore. You need to go back to Vegas."

"Hey Jackie want me to take you home?" Randy asked.

Hyde's head spun around and stared intently at Randy. He was standing now staring at Jackie with worried eyes. Jackie turned to him and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Jacks-" He said turning back to her with pleading eyes.

Randy got up and stood in front of Hyde.

"Look man…you take care of this and send her home. I'll take Jackie back to your apartment and you can come talk to her when you're done."

"But-"

"I don't think she can handle seeing her right now alright?"

"Fine. Take her straight home Randy."

"I know man. Its cool don't worry about it. Just get the blonde skank out of here."

"I heard that pretty boy." Sam said glaring at him.

"Oh go fuck your self Sam." Randy yelled.

"I never liked you."

"Well…the feeling was and still is mutual."

Hyde looked at Jackie one last time as Randy took her arm and led her out to his car. He watched them pull out of the parking lot and then turned back to Sam.

"You are fucking unbelievable!"

"I know. Now…the midget is gone so let's get down to business. Where should we fuck first? The backroom?"

"I am serious Sam. Get the fuck out of here and away from me for good. I'm not going to let you ruin this with Jackie again."

"Oh come on you can't possibly love her."

"Oh but I do."

"Why? She's little and annoying and she never stops talking."

"Because she loves me. She's beautiful. And she could talk for hours and I would listen to everything she says. Unlike your voice, it doesn't bother me. She's brilliant and tough. She won't take anyone's crap and she believes in me. She never gives up on me no matter how much I screw up."

"Well…she's little miss perfect huh?"

"Yeah to me she is."

"Well is the sex as good as it was with me?"

"A million times better."

"Uh!"

"You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because with you it was just fucking, it didn't mean anything to me. But with Jackie…I'm making love to her. It's important and beautiful. And the truth of the matter is that when I was with you, I was thinking about her the whole time. That's the only way I got through it."

"Bastard."

"Good. I'm glad you think of me that way. Now get out, and don't you ever show your face around me or Jackie again."

"Fine. But she'll want more than you Hyde. She deserves someone better than you, you good for nothing burnout."

"Yep. I am. But…she loves me."

"Whatever. Goodbye Hyde!"

"Bye Sam."

"Tell your precious Jackie to watch her back. Knowing you, you'll fuck it up. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt."

With that she walked out of Grooves. Hyde clenched his fist, closed up the store and drove quickly to the apartment. Meanwhile, at the apartment, Randy was sitting nervously next to Jackie. He had a hand on her back rubbing it gently as she cried.

"God I'm so stupid."

"No your not. Hyde really loves you."

"How can I compete with her Randy? She's a stripper."

"Yeah and you are a beautiful woman who's smart and tough and I'm pretty sure Hyde would die without you."

"I really thought that everything would be ok once we got back together. Everything has been going so well."

"I know. And it will be fine. Hyde's coming back after he kicks Sam out ok?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, when he was with Sam he was miserable. With you, he's happy. He loves you so much Jackie, really he does."

"I hope your right. Because I don't know what I'll do if I loose him again."

"You won't."

"But-"

"Jackie he's coming back."

She smiled at him for a moment and then the door opened; Hyde was standing there looking tired and nervous.

"Steven…"

"Hey…"

"See I told you he'd come back."

"You didn't think I'd come back?"

"I don't know…"

"Randy could you uh…?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the store. Bye."

He gave Jackie one last look and then nodded at Hyde.

"Thanks man. For bringing her back here."

"Sure. No problem. Now don't screw this up ok?"

He smiled slightly. "I won't."

Randy left and then Hyde walked over to sit with Jackie.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"She's gone."

"For good?"

"I think so. I told her not to come back…but…you never know with her."

"Steven I hate her."

"Join the club."

"Just tell me it's over Steven…"

"Baby you know it is…I love you. I'm with you."

"Yeah but you left me before for her."

"Jacks…it's over. We've been together for like a year now, and everything has been so good between us. Don't let Sam ruin it."

"I guess the good times can't last huh?" She said laughing gently.

"Jacks…"

"I'm sorry."

"Everything is going to be ok. And if Sam comes back again, I'll kick her out again like I just did. Its over with her, it's been over. I mean there never really was anything in the first place. I was just trying to get over you…guess it didn't work so well."

"I don't want to loose you Steven."

"You won't."

"Because I don't think I can handle that again."

"Jackie you are not going to loose me. Ever. Alright?"

"Ok…"

"Now come here."

He opened his arms to her and she snuggled into his chest holding onto him like it was the last time she would be with him ever. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you Jacks."

"I love you too Steven."

They sat like that for the rest of the night just holding each other in each others arms.

* * *

**Read and Review! Also check out my new story "Good Times Bad Times" in the M section and review that and let me know if I should continue that as well as this:) Thanks! **


	19. Princess Cut

**  
**

Towards the end of the summer, Jackie and Hyde were lying in bed together. Jackie was sitting up going through a list of things she needed to do before going back to school. She was naked since her and Hyde had just "proven their love" as she had called it. Hyde was lying down behind her stroking her naked back sweetly. He was thinking about their relationship and didn't even hear Jackie when she started to talk to him.

"Steven are you even listening to me?"  
Nothing.

"Steven?"

Still nothing.

"STEVEN!"

Hyde jumped slightly and looked over at Jackie.

"Sorry…what were you saying?"

"I said that I wanted to go to the beach before I have to leave to go back to school."

"Oh yeah sure that sounds good."

"Steven…are you ok?"

"Yeah sure I'm fine."

"Liar."

He didn't even seem phased by what she had said. She was beginning to get nervous.

"Steven…seriously…what is it?"

"Nothing Jacks. Just tired that's all. You tired me out…" He said laughing slightly, but then his face fell. Jackie turned around and pushed him down on the bed lying on top of him.

"Steven…baby…talk to me. You seem sad."

"Well…I'm not really sad…just…uh…conflicted."

"About…?"

"I don't want to have to wait a year to marry you Jackie."

She smiled slightly finally understanding what was wrong.

"Steven…I know but we've talked about this. It would be best if I graduate before we actually take that step."

"But its like were already married now. I mean even when you're in Madison; we spend every weekend together we talk all the time."

"It's just one more year Steven."

"I don't want you to go back. I want you to stay here."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Steven…I have to go."

"I know you do…but I just hate being away from you. It reminds me of when I was with Sa-"

"Don't."

He swallowed hard.

"Sorry."

"Steven…I don't like being away from you either…but I love you. I'm not going to leave you. All that stuff between us it's been over."

"But…ok…you do want to get married eventually right?"

"Steven…I may have changed but I'm still Jackie Burkhart."

He laughed slightly.

"Of course I want to get married someday Steven. I just want to wait until after I graduate. I think it will be better for us. I mean it would be harder to be married and live apart from each other. Don't you think?"

"I know. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, it was cute."

"Oh geez…"

"You're such a softie Steven Hyde!"

"I need my Zen back."

"Aww…no you don't baby."

"You loved me when I had my Zen though?"

"Of course I did. I've always loved you."

He smiled.

"I love hearing you say that."

She smiled as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. He flipped them over so he was on top of her and she scratched her hands down his back slowly causing him to groan.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me woman?"

She smirked and slowly stroked his erection.

"Oh I think I have an idea."

He laughed at her before kissing her again.

"You're a bad, bad girl. Did you know that?"

"Maybe…"

She smirked and bucked her hips up against him so he could feel how excited she was.

"Jackie…" He warned.

"Yes…?" She asked innocently.

He laughed and kissed her again and taking one of his hands to separate her legs a little farther apart. He rubbed himself against her a little bit and she whimpered.

"See…how do you like being tortured?!"

She laughed and kissed him passionately.

"I kinda like it." She said knowing it would make him mad.

"Seriously Jacks…your killing me here."

She just laughed and pulled him closer to her kissing his neck gently.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well…"

She didn't let him finish, she just took him her hands and guided him into her. He groaned when she did so and she moaned loudly.

"Still mad?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Uh…well…"

She bucked her hips a bit and bit down on his nipple he hissed loudly in pleasure and pain.

"Again…still mad?"

"Uh…no."

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck pulling him in as close as she could kissing him as hard as she could. Afterwards Hyde was lying on her back, Jackie was on her side, arm wrapped around his stomach and his hand was playing with her hair. She kissed his chest gently and put her chin on his chest to look him in the eye.

"So…do you think you can handle waiting to get married now?"

"I don't want to wait…but I will."

"Ok."

"But just so you know, like were getting married right after you graduate."

She laughed and kissed him.

"Ok babe. But you know…you have to get me a ring."

"How do you know I don't have one yet?"

"You do!"

Jackie sat up and looked down at him with very excited eyes. She had a brilliant smile and she had completely forgotten about the fact that she was naked. Hyde laughed in amusement and enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend sitting up naked before him.

"Yeah. I mean you knew that I had been looking at them. Mrs. Foreman told you."

"Yeah but you said that you were just looking."

"So I'm a compulsive liar."

"Steven! I wanna see it."

"Hey you said you weren't ready to get married so you don't get ready to see the ring."

"But-"

"No."

"Steven-"

"Nope."

"Uh…fine." Jackie pouted and rolled over on her back crossing her arms over her chest angrily. Hyde just wanted her and laughed.

"Yep. I love you."

"Yeah well I don't love you Steven Hyde!"

"Oh don't be mean Ms. Burkhart or I won't give you your princess cut diamond."

"Princess cut!"

She jumped up again and stared down at him again forgetting that she was still naked. Hyde started laughing hysterically again.

"What are you laughing at! A princess cut diamond is nothing to laugh about! And if you are lying to me…oh you'll pay Steven Hyde!"

"Oh I'm not laughing about the ring babe…I'm laughing about the fact that you have no idea that your sitting in front of me naked and you have no idea."

"What?"

Jackie looked down at herself and finally realized she was naked.

"OH I hate you Steven Hyde!"

Hyde laughed as Jackie wrapped the sheet around her and pouted and huffed away from him. He thought she was the cutest thing in the world.

"Oh come on babe…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Yeah ok…I was really gonna tell you that you were naked so you would cover up."

"You're unbelievable Steven! I don't know why I want to marry you!"

"You love me."

"No."

"OH yes you do baby. I know you do."

Hyde pulled her down on the bed again as she tried to get away. She sighed and didn't fight against him. He wrapped her in his arms again and she just laid there with a small pout. Hyde looked down at her and saw the pout and started to laugh again.

"It's not funny Ste-_ven_!"

"Yes…it really is."

"No its not. You're a jerk."

"I'm a horny jerk."

"Whatever."

"You'll get your ring eventually ok?"

"When?"

"When I feel it's the perfect moment."

"Are you gonna plan a romantic evening and everything?"

"Maybe."

"Steven if you just hand me the ring and say something like 'uh…so…what do you think huh?' I'll smack you."

"Gee…for a girl who's not ready to get married you've thought about this a lot."

"Yeah well whatever. Deal with it."

He laughed at her again and she stuck out her tongue at him making him laugh again.

"Don't worry Jacks…I won't just blurt it out. I've been with you for a long time. I know that I can't do it without it being all romantic and stuff."

"Ok good. As long as you know that. Now…I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So goodnight Steven."

Jackie rolled over so her back was to him and Hyde laughed and pulled her against him kissing her neck softly.

"I love you too Jacks."

She laughed and pulled his arms around her tighter kissing one of his hands.

"Love you Steven."

"Now that's better."

He kissed her neck again as they fell asleep that way.

* * *

**You know what to do ;) Thanks.**


	20. One Big Missunderstanding

**  
**

A month later, Jackie was back at school and Hyde was still in Point Place. It was late one Thursday night and they were on the phone together.

"So are you coming home tomorrow?" Hyde asked.

"No…I can't."

"Why not?" Hyde asked sadly.

"I'm going to come Saturday morning, and I don't have class Monday so I can stay until either Monday night or Tuesday morning."

"Ok…but why aren't you coming tomorrow?"

"Oh. I have to go to my friend Brian's house. We have to work on our project for our English Lit class. He's going camping on Saturday and the project is due on Tuesday so we need to finish it tomorrow."

"Oh ok. Yeah I think you told me about him before."

"Yeah he's nice."

"Alright. Well I have to go over to the Foreman's for dinner. But I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Steven. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

The next day, Jackie went over to Brian's at around six. She walked up to his apartment and he answered the door.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey."

"Come in, come in."

Jackie smiled at him and walked into his small apartment putting her books down on the couch.

"Alright, let's get this project done."

"Cool. Want some Pizza?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

The two ate their pizza and sat down to work on their project. A few hours later they were all done and just were sitting around talking.

"So are you excited to go camping?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be with my best buddies from High School so it should be fun."

"That's good."

"What about you? What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh I'm going back home to Point Place to see-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Brian had grabbed her face to kiss her. At first she was so caught off guard she didn't push him back. But then she realized what was going on and pushed him back wiping her mouth off.

"What do you think your doing!?"

"I'm sorry…I just…I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now."

"You can't just kiss someone!"

"I'm sorry…"

"And if you had let me finish my sentence you would have known that I was going back to Point Place to see my boyfriend!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh…"

"Jackie…I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well…whatever. The project is done. Have a great camping trip and I'll see you on Tuesday to present the project."

"Jackie…"

"Save it Brian. You've already done enough."

"Are you going to tell your boyfriend?"

"I don't know…I mean…yes! Of course I'm going to tell him."

"Oh…ok."

"Yeah goodbye Brian."

"Wait!"

"What do you want!?"

"Just…I mean if you didn't have a boyfriend…would you want to-"

"No!"

Jackie grabbed her things and walked out of the apartment and jumped in her car. She sat there for a moment trying to calm herself down. She ran home, grabbed her stuff and drove back to Point Place. She got to Hyde's apartment at around midnight and banged on his door. Hyde was asleep and he slowly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Jackie?" He said a low sleepy voice.

"Hey…"

He saw that her eyes were red and puffy and he knew that she had been crying.

"Jacks…come in here."

Jackie walked in the room and threw her stuff on the couch and then turned back to him.

"Steven…"

"What's wrong…?"

"Brian kissed me."

Hyde's concern suddenly changed into anger. His jaw tensed and his eyes turned dark and cold.

"What?"

"Steven please just listen to me."

"You let another guy kiss you?"

"No Steven please."

"Jackie-"

"Please…would you just listen for one second?"

Hyde turned from her and didn't say anything waiting for her to talk.

"I went over there and we finished the project…and he asked me what I was going to do this weekend. So I started to say that I was coming home to Point Place to see you but he kissed me before I could say the part about my boyfriend."

"Yeah ok…but I have a question Jackie."

"What?"

"Why didn't he know that you had a boyfriend already?"

"Steven…"

"You've known him for awhile haven't you?"

"Since the beginning of this year but-"

"Why didn't you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know…it's just know one knows you and I guess I just didn't think to and-"

"Oh so no one knows me so it's ok for you to just forget to mention me?"

"No Steven it's not like that at all."

"Then what is it like Jackie?"

"I'm sorry…"

"How long did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"Fine. Whatever. How long Jackie?"

"Um…five seconds?"

"Ok…one….two…three…four…five. That's an awfully long time for you to be kissing someone Jackie."

"Steven please…"

"No you know what…get out."

"Steven!"

"I don't want to see you right now Jackie."

"That's not fair!"

"No what's not fair is that you failed to mention the fact you had a boyfriend so some guy kissed you!"

"And you slept with a nurse and I forgave you!"

"Oh don't drag that into this!"

"And you married Sam Steven and I forgave you for that!"

"Yeah and you made me wait around both times Jackie!"

"Sleeping with someone else and marrying someone else is a whole hell of a lot different that a meaningless kiss Steven!"

"Yeah well I'm pissed so get over it!"

"Steven!"

"I choose me Jackie." Hyde said in a mocking tone.

"Don't use my own words against me Steven."

"Get out. Go back to Madison with your precious Brian."

"Steven how can you say that?"

"How could you not tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"Steven you know that I love you."

"Yeah but you don't love me enough to tell your friends about me."

"Steven please…" She was crying now.

"Just get out Jackie….just get out."

"But I love you…"

"Whatever."

"Steven where am I supposed to go? Its midnight I can't drive back to Madison now. Can't I just stay here…we need to talk about this."

"No we don't. It's over Jackie."

"You're going to throw this all away because of a kiss?"

"And because you didn't tell him about me."

"Steven…"

"I forgave you Steven. I forgave you for the nurse, and Sam. I forgave you. Please…please don't throw us away like this."

"I just need time to think about this…"

"Steven…"

"Just…go to the Foreman's tonight Jackie. I'll…I'll see you tomorrow."

Jackie swallowed hard trying to keep her tears in. She knew she couldn't push Steven now…She just had to wait.

"Steven…I…I love you."

"Just go Jackie…"

Jackie grabbed her bag and slowly walked out of the apartment to her car. She sat in the driver's seat for awhile just crying hysterically. Hyde watched her from the window. He picked up a picture of the two of them from before and threw it across the room.

* * *

**Uh oh...I know it wasn't a very happy chapter. But it coudn't all be happy and lovey dovey! Sorry...don't hate me. Don't worry it will get better. I promise. :) Read and Review Please!**


	21. The Wrath of Red

**CH-21-Realization**

The next day, Jackie was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Mrs. Foreman as she told her what happened. Red walked into the kitchen and looked at Jackie in shock.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Mr. Foreman…I spent the night here last night. I hope that's ok."

"Sure its ok. But why didn't you sleep at Steven's?"  
"Oh…we got into a bit of a fight."  
"What did the dumbass do?"  
"A boy from school kissed me and Steven got really upset."  
"After everything he did to you…he can't just forgive you for a little kiss? I mean…it was just a kiss right?"  
"Of course! And I pushed him away! I just…I don't know what to do. I mean he said it was over…but I don't want it to be."  
"Oh Jackie I'm sure that he will come around. Steven is just a little hot headed at times." Kitty said.

"Well…I need to go to work…but…you are welcome to stay here again tonight if you need to. And don't worry…I'm sure Steven will get his head out of his ass eventually."  
Jackie laughed. "Thanks Mr. Foreman."

Red left and Jackie and Kitty hung out around the house all day. But Red didn't go to work…he made a little pit stop at Hyde's apartment before work. Hyde was extremely hung over due to the fact that he got wasted after Jackie left. He heard someone banging on the door and groaned and fell off his bed. He stumbled over to the door and threw it open expecting to see Jackie there. But he saw Red…he was standing there with his arms crossed looking extremely pissed off.

"Red?" He slurred.

"Oh goodie…you're drunk. Now move aside and let me in."

Hyde groaned and moved aside letting him in the living room. He fell back on the couch leaning his head on the arm rest. Red stared at him for a moment and then smacked him upside the head. Hyde jumped up and held his head in his hands.

"Damn Red! That hurt!"  
"Good! It was meant to hurt you dumbass!"  
"What the hell did I do to you Red!?"  
"Steven I let you in my house. I brought you in when you had no where to go in your life. And I thought that I raised you well…but along the way you made some pretty stupid mistakes."  
"Red…if this is about the Jackie thing…I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Yeah well that's just to damn bad cuz you know what? I do!"  
Hyde slumped back in his seat and waited for the lecture to continue.

"When you first got with Jackie…I was hesitant. I know you're a good kid but I also know how guarded you are and I knew that you would probably break her heart. And Jackie is a great girl Steven! She deserves happiness. So when you cheated on her with that nurse…I wanted to kick your ass but I knew that you had to figure it out for yourself that you had hurt her. When she forgave you I have to admit I was shocked because I didn't think she would. But then I figured that you would get your act together and treat her the way she deserves. But…after a year or so you broke up because you told her you couldn't see a future with her which I know is bull shit."  
"Red…"  
"I am not finished Steven. Then…you two got back together and again, I figure that you had your bull shit together! But once again I was wrong!"  
Hyde knew where this was going and he wanted to die.

"You let her go to Chicago Steven. You just let her go!"  
"She left! She didn't wait for me to give her an answer!"  
"Did you really give her a reason to make her think that you really wanted to be with her?"  
"That's not fair."  
"No what's not fair is that you followed her to Chicago you didn't even give her the time of day to explain her story. You ran off, got drunk and married a stripper Steven! You let the greatest thing in your life slip away!"  
"Red…I know that. I'm not stupid."  
"No but I really think you are."  
"Red-"  
"Now Jackie made a mistake, one that wasn't really her fault."  
"She didn't tell him that she had a boyfriend!"

"Ok dumbass, every girl you've talked to since you and Jackie got back together; did you tell every single one of them that you had a girlfriend?"

"No…" He said quietly.

"Yeah I didn't think so."  
"Yeah but Red…I just…God! I hate the thought of another guy kissing her. Touching her anything! It just drives me nuts."  
"Oh and you think she loved seeing you kiss and touch Sam all the time?"  
"Why does everyone always bring Sam into this? What does she have to do with our relationship now?"  
"She has everything to do with it Steven!"  
"Yeah but I left Sam."  
"No. She left you because she was already married to someone else. Did you actually ask her to leave because you were still in love with Jackie?"  
"No. But I thought it was obvious I didn't really want her…"  
"Oh it was obvious to Jackie? Every time she was around you would grab Sam put her on your lap and grope her!"  
"Red…"  
"So now that you have Jackie back…you better get your head out of your ass and forgive the damn girl."  
"I'm not ready to forgive her Red."  
"Oh you're not ready? So when will you be ready Steven?"  
"This isn't fair…"  
"No what's not fair is that Jackie has put her heart on the line for you so many times. She has forgiven you for all of your stupid mistakes. And you can't let this one go. It was a mistake that she made. No one's perfect. You are living proof of that."  
"Damn it!"

Hyde stood up and threw his empty beer can across the room.

"God why do I screw this stuff up."  
"Steven…you've been through a lot in your life. You are guarded, we all know that. But you need to let Jackie in completely. If you say you want to marry her, you need to trust her. And not freak out because of every little mistake she makes because you have to remember you have made mistakes too."  
"I do want to marry her."  
"I know you do Steven."  
"Do you think she'll forgive me for freaking out?"  
"You need to grovel."  
"Don't I always."  
"Pretty much. But welcome to the world of relationships. No matter how big the problem is, the guy always has to grovel."  
Hyde laughed.

"Oh man…I'm a dumbass."

"Yeah. You really are. Oh and…if you pull this crap again…I swear my foot is going to be so far up your ass…you wont be able to see straight."  
"You know you threaten people with that a lot."  
"Well you want me to try it on you?"  
"No! No…I'm uh I'm good thanks."  
"Good. Now go grovel."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah you know what? You need a shower and you need to sober up before you can do that."

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

"Now…I'm going back to work. But I go home and Jackie is still there crying her eyes out…don't think I won't try the foot in the ass thing."  
"Oh I know you will. And Red…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks. You know for making me see what a dumbass I really am?"  
"Hey. That's what I'm here for."

He smacked Hyde on the back and made his way towards the door.

"Why do you stick up for Jackie so much? I always thought you hated her."  
"Steven if you hadn't noticed…I pretend to hate a lot of people. Kind of like you."

Hyde laughed.

"That's true."  
"No but…honestly…Jackie is a pretty cool kid. I mean she's been through a lot in her young life and she's tough. And to top it all off, she knows what a carburetor is."

Hyde laughed again.

"Yeah it's pretty hot that she knows about cars and stuff."  
"Yeah. She's a good girl Steven. She deserves to be happy."  
"And I want to make her happy."  
"Oh just so you know…acting like a dumbass isn't going to make her happy."  
"Thanks Red. Your compassion is just so heart warming."  
"Yeah that's what I'm known for Steven…compassion." He said in a stern voice.

"Well you don't give yourself enough credit Red. Your actually a good guy Red…you just act like a harass."  
"Steven if you ever admit that to anyone…my foot will be in your ass."  
"You've thrown that around a lot today."  
"Again…want me to try it?"  
"Ok I'm going to go take a shower. You can leave now."  
"Gladly. Goodbye Steven."  
Hyde laughed and took a deep breathe. He really was a dumbass. Once again he let his stupid pride and jealousy issues get the better of him. He once again…had a lot of groveling to do.


	22. Forgiveness

**  
**

After Hyde took his shower and built up the confidence to go talk to Jackie, he got in the Camino and drove off to the Foreman's. He didn't really want to hear another lecture at the moment so he walked through the basement entrance instead of going in the house to deal with Kitty. He was surprised not to find Jackie on the couch, her car was in the driveway but she wasn't there. Then he noticed his old bedroom door was shut. He knocked on the door gently but there was no answer. So he opened the door slowly, the lights were off and he saw Jackie curled up in a ball on the cot. He smiled; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had too. He walked over to the edge of the cot and sat down on it stroking her face lightly. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. He knelt down placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and he sat up. She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Steven?"

"Hey…"

"Oh Steven!"

Jackie jumped up, wrapping her arms around him tightly crying against his shoulder. His heart broke for her and he rubbed her back gently to soothe her.

"No…Jackie don't cry. I'm sorry. It's ok."

"Oh Steven I thought that you weren't going to want to see me ever again. I thought I lost you forever."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

"Steven why would you say it's over? You didn't even listen to me."

"I know. And I had a long talk with Red. He made me realize what an ass I was."

"You really were Steven."

She pulled away from his shoulder looking him straight in the eyes. But instead of tears he now saw anger and resentment.

"Jackie…"

"How could you do that? I forgave you for everything Steven! I mean with that nurse you screwed her."

"Jacki-"

"And Sam…oh don't even get me started on Sam."

"I know Jackie I-"

"I mean you married her! And when I came back to talk to you about what happened in Chicago I mean you stayed with her."

"Jackie-"

"And do you know how much that hurt? To know that you were with her every day, and every night. To know that you were making love to her when I was alone in my apartment crying myself to sleep over loosing you."

"Jackie-"

"I forgave you for that Steven. I forgave you. Why couldn't forgive me?"

She stared at him waiting for an answer with tears and hurt in his eyes.

"God Jackie…I just…I don't even know what to say."

"How about we start with you admitting that you're an asshole."

"Yeah…I do admit that."

"Than say it."

"I'm an asshole Jackie. I'm a big asshole."

She laughed slightly and he smiled at her amusement. But then she realized she was still mad at him so her face fell again.

"You're not off the hook Steven."

"I'm sorry…it's just…you kissed another guy."

"I didn't want to Steven. He kissed me!"

"I know that."

"Then can you forgive me for that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jackie I'm sure."

"Because if your not…than I can't do this."

"Jackie…you know I have trust issues. You've always known that."

"Yeah I do know that Steven, and I've have my own trust issues to. We've been through a lot in our lives and the people we've cared about have left us. But Steven…I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you aren't…"

"The only reasons I would leave again are if you can't trust me."

"I can trust you."

"Ok."

"What's the other reason?"

"If you cheat on me."

"Jackie I won't."

"Because you've done it twice Steven…"

The tears welled up in her eyes thinking of all the pain he had caused her in her life.

"Oh baby…please don't cry. I'm not worth crying over."

"Yes you are Steven. I love you. But when you cheated…it just…it hurt me so bad. It killed me Steven. I felt like you had ripped out my heart and stomped on it not once but twice."

"You will never be able to understand how sorry I am for all that Jackie. I hate myself for hurting you the way I did. I Just…I don't know why I did it."

"Because you thought I hurt you and you wanted to hurt me back."

"Yeah…but instead I was being an idiot and you were the only one that got hurt. Although…I guess I hurt myself too. More than you'll ever know baby. I just…I was so miserable without you in my life."

"I was miserable without you too."

"I promise I will never ever do that to you."

"Steven if you do, that's it. Its over. Forever."

"I know that."

"And you need to know I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't."

"And that kiss it meant nothing to me. I pulled away as fast as I could. And I mean I told Brian about you and I yelled and I just I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's ok. I overreacted."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes…as long as you promise to try and trust me more."

"I do trust you…its just…your beautiful Jackie. And other guys are going to want to try and get with you. I hate that."

"But I don't want them. I want you."

"Yeah, and I can't believe that you do. I'm lucky."

"Well you know I'm lucky to Steven. You're a great guy."

"Jackie…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled and leaned in to capture his lips and a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Steven."

"They kissed again and Jackie pulled back to look him in the eye.

"So what did Red say?"

"He just yelled and screamed about all the mistakes I've made with you and threatened  
to stick his foot in my ass."

"Has he ever actually done that?"

"He said he did it once…but he wouldn't talk about it."

"Oh…he should kick your ass though."

He laughed knowing she was probably right.

"Or I should kick your ass."

"Oh right Jackie. You couldn't kick my ass."

"Steven! Don't you remember when I kicked Laurie's ass!?"

"Yeah but she's a chick. I'm a guy."

"Right. And as a guy, you can't hit a chick. So I could hit you as many times as I want and you wouldn't be able to hit me back."

"Damn…your right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right Steven. When are you going to learn that?"

He just laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Your right dear. I'm sorry."

"Good boy."

"You're crazy."

"You love me."

"Yes I do."

She smiled and kissed him again pulling him down on the bed with her slowly.

"Mmmm Steven…"

"This cot holds a lot of memories for us…"

"Sure does."

"The first time was here…"

"And the second…third…and fourth time I believe."

"All in the same night." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh stop Steven…"

"You loved it."

"I did."

"And you love it when we do it right now…"

She giggled against his mouth as she felt his hands slid down her sides.

"Steven…"

"What baby?"

"We can't…" She was still giggling.

"And why not?"

"Because Red's home." But it wasn't Jackie who said that.

The couple looked at the door and saw Red standing in the doorway. Jackie pushed Hyde off of her and sat up straightening out her cloths.

"Mr. Foreman! Uh…hi…"

"Jackie…glad to see your doing better."

She smiled at Red and he just winked at her.

"Steven…"

"Red…"

"I guess my foot won't have to go in your ass tonight will it…"

"No sir."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"Will do sir."

"Now I'm going upstairs. But I don't want to be thinking about what is going on down here. And I don't want to have to listen to Kitty talking about baby Jesus watching the two of you."

They both laughed slightly.

"So I let you have a few minutes, but the I expect to see your butts upstairs. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Both Jackie and Hyde said.

"Good."

Red turned from them and walked out of the room.

"Well we have a few minutes…I could ya know-"

"Of course you could Steven. But you won't or my foot will be in your ass!" Red yelled from the basement.

"Right…then were just gonna have to go up now…cuz this is just too tempting."

Jackie laughed and kissed him again.

"Ok. Let's go."

Hyde got up and turned to look at her. She had a nervous expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we going to be ok Steven?"

"Yeah Jacks. Were goin to be great."

She smiled at him, and took his hand and followed him upstairs to spend time with Kitty and Red. They could finish what they had started later…in their own apartment without Red and Kitty there to interrupt. And it would be a great night…

* * *

**Read and Reveiw! Almost at 100 reviews! I'm so pumped and happy that you guys like this story! I hope you continue to like it:) Thanks again! **


	23. The Perfect Present

**  
**

It was December 20th 1980, five days before Christmas. It would be Jackie and Hyde's first Christmas back together and Hyde still had no idea what to get Jackie. She was home and staying in his apartment with him. She had decorated the whole apartment until it was completely full of Christmas cheer. Everyone morning he was greeted with red and green decorations and white lights and it only made him more paranoid about getting her a present. It was like a big reminder that this was their first Christmas back together and if he didn't get her a perfect present, well…then he was screwed. He woke up and went to the kitchen where Jackie was making Pancakes and singing along to Christmas music on the radio.

"Morning Puddin Pop!"

"Yeah morning…" He grumbled sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. I have to go to work anyway."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm going shopping with Mrs. Foreman and Donna. She and Eric are home until after New Years."

"Oh…that's good."

"Yeah were getting last minute presents for everyone."

"Oh…presents?"

"Mhm…of course I already have your present." She said with a giddy smile.

"Oh…yeah…of course me too."

"You do!? Oh yay! I figured you wouldn't have it yet."

"What? No…uh…of course I have it."

"That's great honey. Well…I'm not all that hungry. So this is for you. Have a great day and I will come by the store later to see you ok?"

"Yeah. Have fun. And try not to spend too much money ok?"

"Me? Spend too much money?" She said in an innocent voice.

He laughed and pulled her against him kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Bye."

"Bye puddin pop." She kissed him again, grabbed her coat and purse and a skipped out to the parking lot to go over to the Foreman's.

Hyde sighed and looked around his apartment and then slammed his head on the table in frustration.

"Fuck."

He picked up the phone and dialed Fez's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fez it's Hyde."

"Oh hey Hyde. How's it going?"

"I uh…I need help getting Jackie a Christmas Present."

"Oh! Yay! Shopping! I love shopping!"

"You are such a girl Fez."

"Do you want me help or not?"

"Sorry…can we meet at the mall in Madison?"

"Why in Madison?"

"Well Jackie's at the mall here with Mrs. Foreman and Donna. I don't want to run into her there."

"You told her you already had a present for her didn't you."

"How did you know?"

"Because you're a little dumb in the girl department Hyde."

"Oh shut up."

"Again do you want me help or not?"

"Right…ok sorry. Will you just meet me there please?"

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour. Let's meet right out front."

"Alright. Sounds good. And Fez?"

"Yeah man?"

"Just…thanks…I mean after everything with Jackie and you…just…thanks."

"Hey…no girl can end our friendship buddy."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Bye Hyde."

"Bye Fez."

Meanwhile at the mall in Point Place…the girls were walking around shopping. Jackie had a dreamy smile on her face. Donna and Kitty looked at each other and smiled.

"Well aren't you a happy girl?" Kitty asked.

"What?" Asked Jackie snapping out of her daze.

"She's talking about the dreamy look on your face Jackie." Donna said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Oh it's nothing to apologize for sweetheart. Being happy is a wonderful feeling that most people don't get to feel."

Jackie just smiled.

"So…why are you so happy? I mean I know you love Christmas but I've never seen you quite this happy before." Donna said.

"I'm in love…" She said in barley a whisper.

"Aww that is just the sweetest thing I have ever heard of!" Kitty exclaimed.

"So I take it things with Hyde are going well?"

"Oh Donna there going great. He's so sweet and loving now. It's like he grew up so much. He grew up into the guy I always knew he could be. I mean I loved him before when he was more Zen and rebellious, not that he isn't anymore. He's just more mature. And so considerate and I just…uh…I love him so much Donna."

Donna smiled, she was happy her two best friends were finally happy together.

"Well good for you. You two deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Donna. Steven said he already has my present, what do you think he got me?"

"I don't know…I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Jackie smiled and linked arms with her best friend skipping off to a new store with Mrs. Foreman in tow.

Meanwhile in Madison…Hyde was nervously pacing outside of the mall. It was cold out and he was shivering. Then he finally saw Fez pull into the parking lot. He walked slowly over to Hyde and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy."

"Let just go, it's freezing out here and we need to get Jackie a present today."

"Ok let's go."

They walked into the mall and Hyde just stood there not knowing where to go first.

"Well…were not going to find Jackie a present standing here are we?"

"I don't know where to start…"

"God you are such a man…"

Hyde gave Fez a weird look and then just followed him through the mall.

"Ok…so…do you want to get her cloths? Music? Movies? What?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok you really need to learn more words. I mean seriously, I'm foreign and I say more words than you do."

"Shut up."

"I can leave you know."

"Sorry…just…you know Jackie. What do you think she'll like?"

"Well let's start by looking at cloths and we'll go from there ok?"

"Whatever you say."

Fez took Hyde into one of Jackie's favorite stores and started to go through racks of clothing.

"Ok…just look around and if you see anything you like let me know."

"Uh…Ok…"

They were looking through cloths when an attractive blonde who worked there walked over to them.

"May I help you?"

Hyde jumped and looked over at the girl.

"What? Oh…no…I'm with him. I mean! No! Not like that…I uh…were here…together…not like that but-"

"I'm helping him find a present for his girlfriend because he's an idiot and knows nothing about women."

The women looked at Fez and then at Hyde and smiled.

"Oh…We've seen plenty of those guys in the store today. Well…you seem to know what you doing." She said looking at Fez. "But…if I can help you with anything, let me know."

"We will. Thank you." Fez said.

He looked over at Hyde and stared at him before starting to laugh.

"Paranoid much?"

"Sorry…I just…I'm so worried about getting Jackie the best present. Things have been good with us since the whole Brian fiasco. I just…I don't want to screw it up by getting her a lame present ya know?"

Fez stared at his long time friend with a happy smile on his face.

"You really do love her."

Hyde looked up from the rack of cloths and smiled at Fez and whispered.

"Yeah man…I really do."

"Well…good for you. I'm happy you two have made it work."

"Ya know…we never talked about that whole thing…"

"And we don't have too…Jackie loves you. I knew that when we started dating but I just thought…I don't know…I thought I had some sort of chance. But you two…you two belong together Hyde. Forever."

"Thanks man."

"No problem…now let's find the perfect present for your chick."

Hyde smiled and continued looking through the racks of cloths. Meanwhile the girls were still busily shopping.

"So what did you get Eric for Christmas?"

"I got him tickets to the STYX concert."

"You did? Does that mean you have to go?"

"Yeah…but whatever. I love him. But of course I got some new outfits too…" She said with a silly smirk.

"Ahhh…I got some of those too."

"Oh would you two not talk about your little lingerie outfits for your boys. I mean what happened to waiting until marriage?"

"Well lets see…Jackie forgot about that detail in the back of Kelso's car her sophomore year."

"Donna! Well you forgot about that detail after your parents wedding vows or whatever!"

"Ok, ok…I don't really want to hear about the night my baby lost his innocence because of you little red headed devil."

"Ok…lets just end this conversation." Jackie said.

"What about you? What did you get Hyde?"

"Well like you, I also got my man tickets to a concert. Although…it's a good concert."

"Who'd you get tickets to see?"

"The Rolling Stones in New York City."

"What! Oh man…that's like awesome."

"Yeah…I figure we can go away for the weekend. And its on the 29th so I figure we can spend New Years in the City, ya know the biggest party of the year. Watch the ball drop in Time Square."

"Aww…a weekend getaway for two."

"Yep."

"That's so sweet." Kitty said.

"I hope he likes it."

"Oh trust me…Hyde will love it." Donna said.

Back at the Madison mall…Hyde and Fez had gone through three of Jackie's favorite clothing stores, two music and movies stores and still hadn't found anything suitable for Jackie.

"Man…I wish I knew what she was getting me. That way I would know how much to spend and you know what to get her and stuff."

"Well we don't know that now do we."

"That's not helping man."

"And…you're sure you can't propose that night?"

"No…Jackie once told me proposing on Christmas was to cliché. Plus we decided to hold off on the engagement until her Graduation is closer."

"But you're definitely going to get married?"

"Yeah man. I already have the ring and everything. I need to send the rest of my life with her. She's the one ya know?"

"Yeah. That's good."  
Hyde and Fez were walking through the mall when Hyde spotted a jewelry store. And he saw a diamond necklace and matching bracelet. He noticed that they also matched the ring he planned on giving Jackie when she was ready.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"That bracelet and necklace. That's what I'm going to get her."

"Wow man…those are probably really expensive."

"I don' care. That's it."

Fez took a closer look at the jewelry and smiled.

"Yep. That definitely screams Jackie Burkhart. She'll love them."

"I need to get them."

He walked up to the front desk and bought them without a second thought. He smiled at Fez and then started walking out of the mall with Fez walking beside him.

"Thanks for helping me man."

"Well it looks like you know exactly what Jackie likes. You didn't need my help after all."

"Yeah well…still…thanks for coming."

"No problem. I'll see you on Christmas Eve at the Foreman's?"

"Yeah man. We'll be there."

"Alright. See you then."

The two friends parted ways and Hyde drove off back home with a very happy smile on his face. When he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment, he saw Jackie's car and he smiled. Grabbed his bags and made his way up to the apartment. When he walked in he saw Jackie cooking dinner for them and he smiled.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

"Oh I went out and met Fez for some Christmas shopping."

"Oh. I went to the store earlier to see you but you weren't there."

"Oh…sorry. I forgot you were going to come by."

"It's ok. How is Fez?"

"He's good. I mean it was good just to hang out with him again. It was like old times."

She smiled as he made his way over to her kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Mmmm…what's in the bags?" She asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Nothing for you to see."

"Keeping secrets from the love of your life is not a good idea Mr. Hyde."

"It's not a secret my dear, its just a little Christmas Present for you."

"What? You already said you had my present."

"So I'm a compulsive liar."

"You're a bad boy Mr. Hyde."

"That's true…you should punish me."

He said with a sly smirk. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, grabbed his hand and ran to their room to 'punish' Hyde. Oh yes…Christmas was going to be great this year.

* * *

**Read and Review becuase you love me and this story. Thanks :) **


	24. A Christmas Together

**  
**

It was Christmas Eve 1980 and the whole gang was sitting in the Foreman's living room after dinner. Kitty was busily making deserts and drinks for everyone, Red was talking with Bob and the gang was sitting around talking and reminiscing about old times. It was snowing like crazy outside but they were just enjoying each others company.

"High School seems like it was so long ago." Donna said.

"Yeah well a lots happened since then." Kelso said.

"We've grown up a lot." Eric said.

"And despite everything, were still friends." Jackie said.

"Damn straight. We always will be." Hyde said.

"Aww I love you guys!" Fez said.

They just smiled and Red looked over at them.

"Hey dumbasses, go get some wood outside for the fire."

They just shrugged and got up and filed outside to get some wood. The boys were picking up logs when they felt snowballs hit them all in the back of the head. They turned around slowly and saw Jackie and Donna laughing hysterically. The boys smirked at each other and then at the girls and their faces fell as the scurried to make more snow balls as they felt the boys throwing snow balls back at them. After about fifteen minutes, there was no girls against boy's thing; they were just throwing snow balls everywhere. They were covered in snow but they didn't care. Because tonight, they were teenagers again just enjoying their freedom and friendship. They saw a flash from the doorway and turned to see Kitty with a camera crying as she took a picture.

"Oh…my babies are still just so cute!"

"They look like morons to me." Red said with a scowl.

"Oh have a heart Red. It is Christmas after all." Bob said."

"Sorry Dad…we uh…we were just having a little fun." Eric said.

"Get in here before you kids get pneumonia." Red said.

The gang scurried back into the house completely soaked and cold.

"Guess we should have thought about the whole cold and wet part." Hyde said.

"Oh live a little Steven! It was fun!" Jackie said.

"Yeah and we all have stuff we can change into." Donna said.

"The news says that the storm is only going to get worse. I don't think we should leave tonight. It might be dangerous." Bob said.

"Oh yay we can have a sleepover!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh no…the kids aren't all sleeping here." Red said.

"Oh come on Dad. We can make a big bed out in the living room and just sleep there." Eric said.

"Oh but then you'll see Santa!" Kitty said.

The gang just looked at her with weird expressions except for Fez.

"Oh I've always wanted to meet Old Saint Nick!" Fez yelled.

They just started laughing and went to change into more comfortable and warm cloths. Red and Bob moved the couch and chairs and made up beds for the kids for when they came back up. They smiled and jumped into the piles of pillows and blankets. Kitty brought them Christmas Cookies and Hot Chocolate.

"I suddenly feel like I'm five again." Eric said.

"This is the greatest Christmas ever and we haven't even passed out presents yet!" Kelso yelled.

"Oh presents!" Kitty yelled. "Let's pass out presents! Who wants to go first?"

Everyone passed out their presents. They got cloths, and music and movies all sorts of good things. Hyde seemed to be avoiding Jackie and she finally walked over to him with a sweet smile.

"Hey babe. That's uh…that's a nice sweater that Mrs. Foreman gave you."

"Uh yeah…it is."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not."

"Jackie I'm fine." He said a little harsher than he intended it to be.

"Ok…well then…I'll just go back-"

"No wait…I'm sorry."

She stared at him trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm just nervous about giving you your present."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nervous you won't like it and it won't be as good as what you got me."

"Steven…I'll love anything you give me. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's from you. And I love you."

He smiled and walked over to the tree to get Jackie's present. He walked over to her not noticing everyone was silently staring at him curious as to what he bought Jackie. He handed Jackie the box and she smiled at him. She slowly unwrapped the box and opened it gasping when she saw what was inside.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"I saw it at the store…and I thought you would like it. But if you don't-"

"Steven these are beautiful! I love them!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend holding him tightly. He sighed in relief and kissed the side of her face before she pulled back kissing him passionately.

"Thank you baby. This is the perfect Christmas Present! You actually bought me something shiny!"

He laughed and kissed her again. "Merry Christmas Doll."

"You want your present?"

"I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't be appropriate for the rest of the gang to see." He said with a sly smirk.

"No it's appropriate."

He laughed and she handed him an envelope. He eyed her curiously and then opened the envelope to find two tickets to the Rolling Stones concert.

"Jackie! You got me tickets to the Stones concert in New York City!"

"Yep. And I talked to WB and he agreed to let you take time off so we stay until after New Years."

"So I get to go see the Stones in the greatest city in the U.S. and I get to spend the weekend away with my girl there too?"

"Yep."

"Jackie this is the greatest present ever. Thank you."

They smiled at each other and kissed passionately as the gang responded with a loud.

"Aww…"

Hyde pulled away and stared at them.

"Oh Get Bent!"

Jackie just laughed and wrapped her arms around him. They unwrapped a few more presents leaving the rest for the morning. Bob went up to Laurie's old room where he slept since he now lived in Florida. Red and Kitty went up stairs and the gang got comfortable on the floor. Hyde smirked and pulled out a little present for everyone. They got in the circle and Hyde took the first puff.

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Ok…so this was a pretty awesome Christmas." Hyde said.

"Yes. I love my jewelry baby. It's so shiny!" She was moving her arm all around just to watch the diamonds sparkle in the light.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:  
"I can't believe you guys are goin to the Stone's concert. That's just like awesome."

"And it's in New York City. I mean New York City is like a million times bigger than Point Place. What will you do!?"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Oh calm down Erica…I mean were only goin to be out of the hotel room for the concert and maybe just to watch the ball drop."

"Ste-_ven_! It's the greatest city in America! We have to check it out."

"No. I have to check you out."

"You check me out all the time."

"Yes. This is true…but I need to do it more."

"Oh whatever."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Well if you get to check out Jackie then who do I get to check out?"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"You need a girlfriend man."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Don't remind me."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Lucky for me…I get to check out Brooke. And she is freakin hot man."

CUT TO FEZ"  
"Ai! I am so lonely."

CUT TO DONNA AND ERIC:  
"Hey man…I ran into Nina the other day." Eric said.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"What? And you didn't tell me!"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Yeah why don't you go out with here again man. She really liked you."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yes! I must go find Nina!"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Ok hold on little buddy…it's like…negative two degrees out there and I really don't feel like digging through the snow to find your dead frozen body in the morning." Hyde said.

"Oh Steven…that is so heroic of you. You don't want to have to save your friend. That is so foxy!" Jackie lunges at Hyde and they fall into the sheets making out like crazy.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:  
"Hey! No making out in the circle! It is sacred it here!" Eric yelled.

"Oh shut up and make out with me Foreplay!" Donna said.

"Well now I don't want to…You just called me Foreplay!" Eric said with a pout.

"God your such a baby!"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"God Eric what is wrong with you? A hot blonde, formally a hot red head wants to make you with you and your upset because she called you Foreplay? That is just wrong. If I didn't make out with all the girls who called me bad names…well then I'd be less of a-"

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Man whore?" Jackie said pulling away from Hyde and then lunging at him again when she was done.

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Yes. Less of a man whore."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yes Eric. It doesn't matter what the girl calls you, if she is ready and willing then you just go for it regardless of what she says."

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Yeah man. Just grab her and make out with her. Just try not to choke her when you stick your tongue in her throat."

"Listen to Steven Eric. He is a very good French kisser."

"Yes I am."

"God you're sexy."

Jackie lunges at Hyde again and they begin to make out again.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA:  
"Yeah…you did almost choke me once. It wasn't so pleasant for me." Donna said.

"I'm sorry…we can make out now."

"Well now I don't feel like it."

"What? Why? I promise I'll try not to choke you!"

"No…I'm just not in the mood. But I do want some more cookies."

Dona gets up and goes to the kitchen to get more Christmas cookies.

"Damn…I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut." He gets up and follows Donna.

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Wow look at them go…" He says staring after Jackie and Hyde making out.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Wouldn't you run out of oxygen?"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"For a small girl…Jackie has a good lung capacity. She can go a long time without coming up for air."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yeah that's true."

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
They are making out still but they pull apart when Hyde realizes that they are talking about kissing his girlfriend. He pulls away from Jackie with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Are you talking about my girlfriends' lung capacity?"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"UH…"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Kelso…run! He will ruin your pretty, pretty face! And let's face it! That's all you have going for you!"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Hyde…we were just-"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Fez is right Micahel…run!"

"I'm giving you both to the count of ten before I come after you to kick you're the crap out of both of you!"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"RUN LITTLE BUDDY RUN!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Ai me!"

Kelso and Fez get up and run down to the basement to try and avoid Hyde. He kisses Jackie one last time and then runs off after them.

CUT TO JUST JACKIE  
"Aww…well now I'm all alone." Jackie says with a pout.

"Want some cookies?" Donna asked as she and came in.

Jackie's pout disappears. "Oh! Cookies!"

The three of them ate their cookies and then Kelso and Fez come up the stairs. Kelso is holding his eye and Fez is rubbing his arm.

"Ai. Hyde really did kick the crap out of us."  
"Ow. My eye!"

"Oh stop whining Michael."

Hyde walks in with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ok were good." He sits down next to Jackie again and kisses her cheek.

"Aww baby you defended my honor. That's so sweet."

"A mans gotta do what a man's gotta do. And that was kicking their asses."

"Well it was sexy."

"Ok rule number one. You guys are not a loud to have sex in here tonight." Eric says.

"Block your ears if you don't want to hear it." Hyde says.

"Steven we are not having sex in front of everyone! Fez and Michael will probably jump in and join us! And that is so not ok!" Jackie yells.

"Well…you promised me some Christmas lovin'."

"So you wouldn't mind having me join you?" Fez asked with a perverted smile.

"No. I would kick your ass again if you did that."

"Ai me."

"Whatever, lets just watch some Christmas movies before we go to bed." Donna said.

They got comfortable again and Eric turned on the TV and "A Wonderful Life" came on.

"Aww. I love this movie!" Jackie said. "Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!"

The wind blew and the bells on the front door rang.

"Oh it's a sign! Someone just got their wings!" Jackie yelled.

They all just smiled at her and continued to watch the movie. Kelso and Fez fell asleep first and then Eric and Donna. Jackie and Hyde were leaning up against the couch. Jackie had her head rested on his shoulder and he had his arm around her.

"Everyone's asleep." Jackie whispered.

"Yep."

"This has been a really great Christmas."

"It sure has."

"And you really like your present?"

"Jacks, its tickets to the Stones. I love it."

"Good. But I thought we could use a get away too. And being in the City for New Years, it seems romantic and it's the biggest party of the year."

"We don't need the party. We'll be together."

"Aww Steven."

"Yeah well…"

"I really love my jewelry Steven. There both beautiful."

"Are you sure? I can get something else if you don't like them."

"No. I am never taking these off mister."

"Good. Hey Jacks?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Steven."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Steven."

They kissed as the movie ended before falling asleep. It sure was a great Christmas.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! It only takes a a minute or two! Read and Review:) Thanks! **


	25. New York City

**  
**

Hyde and Jackie got of their plane and got in a cab to their hotel room. Hyde carried his one bag and Jackie's three bags up the stairs. She opened the door and he threw the bags on the bed and gave her a stern look.

"What!?"

"Jackie were only going to be here five days, why did you need three bags?"

"Because. I'm Jackie Burkhart."

"Yeah…that's true."

"You love me."

"Yes I do."

"I'm going to take a shower before the concert."

"Hm…can I join you?"

She laughed and started to unbutton her shirt with a seductive little smirk on her face.

"I don't know…what's in it for me?"

He smirked at her and then ran after her. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom just as Hyde grabbed her and spun her around before he turned on the shower. He stripped their cloths off and pulled her into the shower. A half hour later they got out of the shower and were drying off.

"God Steven!"

"I know I'm good." He said with a cocky smirk.

"NO! Now I don't have enough time to get ready."

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining when you were moaning and screaming more saying: 'Oh Steven! Oh yes just like that more baby more!'" He said in his most girly voice.

"Shut up!"

"Come on Jackie…you have plenty of time to get ready."

"Steven I _need to be _the hottest girl there."

"Jackie you _will be_ the hottest girl there." He said with a serious face.

She smiled and kissed him before hurrying off to dry her hair. He shook his head with a small smile on and got changed. An hour later, Jackie still wasn't ready. The concert started in two hours and they still had to get to the concert. Hyde was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Come on Jacks! Let's go!"

"I'm almost ready!" She yelled from the bathroom.

Hyde sighed and continued flipping through the channels. Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Jackie came out in the tightest pair of jeans that he had ever seen. He was pretty sure she was going to pop right out of them. Her shirt was just as tight, it was a black leather tube top showing off just the right amount of cleavage. She had a black jacket to cover herself up with and tight black boots. Her hair was cascading down her back in big banana curls. She had the necklace and bracelet on that he had given her and her make up was dark and smoky making her look mysterious and seductive. She looked up at him tossing her hair back over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Ready."

The clicker was limp in his hands and he was staring at her with his mouth half open.

"Holy crap."

"Babe. You were yelling at me saying you wanted to leave and now that I'm ready you're just going to sit there…" She knew she was killing him but she enjoyed playing with him.

"Jackie…"

"Yes?"

"You are definitely going to be the hottest girl there."

She smirked at him and walked to the door swaying her hips a little more than she normally did.

"Are you coming or not?"

"We can skip the concert and just ya know…play around."

"Steven I paid good money for these tickets! We are going no matter how hot I look! We can come back and do that after!"

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I don't really have to promise you because I'll probably be to drunk or high to say no."

"Easy access for me."

"Yep. Now let's go."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her hip, squeezing it a little more than he usually did. She smirked and kissed his cheek. They got in their cab and went off to the concert. It was one of the best concert's Hyde had ever been too. But the whole time he was checking to make sure no guys were checking out Jackie. She was dancing and swaying to the music, her hips were intoxicating to him. Every time he would see a guy staring at her he would stare back at Jackie and his eyes would go to her ass and hips. Then he would snap out of his daze and glare at the guy who was checking her out. When the concert ended, Jackie and Hyde walked hand in hand down the streets of New York City.

"So…did you enjoy the concert baby?"

"It was great. Except for the guys checking you out."

She laughed and kissed him.

"They were checking me out but the only guy I was looking at was you."

"You better be only looking at me."

She just smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked down the street.

"So it was a good Christmas Present then?"

"The best. And we still get to stay here until New Years."

"I'm excited to be here to see the ball drop."

"Me too. I hear it's the biggest party ever."

"They'll be a lot of people here."

"Yep. You know this is the first time I've been to New York City."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to come here. And being here with you makes it a million times better than I thought it would be."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Aww babe. That was sweet."

"Yeah well…"

"I came here once with my parents. I was seven years old and we came for Christmas because my Grandma lived here. That was the last time I saw her. I remember I wanted to go skating at Rockefeller Center but my parents wouldn't take me. I cried the whole way back to Wisconsin." She said with a slight laugh.

"Why wouldn't they let you go skating?"

"My mom was seeing someone here…and my Dad and her got into an argument about it. I remember my Grandma wanted to take me but…she was to sick."

"Were you close to your Grandma?"

"She was the best. She always had chocolate when she would come to visit me." She smiled at the memory. "And she would stay up with me all night when my parents were fighting and she would tell me stories to try and cheer me up. When my Mom told me she was dead…I was devastated."

"She sounds like a cool old lady."

She smiled. "Yeah she was…"

"You want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah…I'm not that drunk or high…but…you'll probably still have your way with me."

"Will you want it?"

"Oh of course I'll want it."

He laughed and called a cab. They got back to their hotel room and the cloths came off as soon as door closed. Afterwards, they were lying in bed together. Jackie was laying on her stomach her head on the sheet over his lap and Hyde was sitting up rubbing her back gently.

"I love New York City."

Jackie laughed. "Oh I'm sure you do."

"I love you more though."

"Of course you do."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Can we go shopping?"

Hyde groaned.

"Oh come on baby! New York City has some of the greatest stores in the entire world! I mean we live in Point Place there is nothing good there!"

"Jackie…"

"Come on…I took you to one of your favorite bands concerts." She pouted. "Can't we pleas just go shopping? If only for like two hours…"

"Two hours and that's it."

"Oh yay!"

She jumped up and kissed him passionately pulling him back down on her.

"You better enjoy it because that is the only time were going shopping on this trip. You know how I get around large groups of people in stores."

"I know…you get all panicky. It's kind of scary."

"Yeah well shopping is scary."

"Why is that scary?"

"Because its people wasting money on useless crap that they don't really need but Magazines and Television tells them that they need. Plus, the money could be used for other things."

"Like…?"

"Beer and Pot."

"God you're hopeless."

"And you're sexy."

"This I know."

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really love you. And I'm glad that I can finally say that."

"I'm glad you can say it too."

She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"And Steven?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really love you too."

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before they began to "prove their love" again that night.

* * *

**Read and Review! Up next...Hyde has a special surprise for Jackie. :) Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter of "Good Times Bad Times" is up too! Check it out and review!**


	26. Surprises

**  
**

The next day, Jackie and Hyde were walking down the crowded New York streets. Hyde had bags in his hands from Jackie's shopping spree. Jackie had a huge smile on her face while Hyde looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Jackie this has to be the last store!"

"But baby you said at least two hours!"

"Are you telling me it hasn't been two hours yet?"

"No. It's only been an hour."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Whatever, lets go."

She pulled Hyde into another store that was right near Rockefeller Center. He saw it and his face lit up, he had an idea. And idea that he was sure Jackie was going to love.

"Hey Jackie…do you think you can handle this store on your own for a bit?"

"What!? Are you really going to leave me all alone in such a big city where tons of boys could take advantage of me!"

"Jackie there's all girls in here."

"Well that's not the point Steven."

"Jackie I just need to get a drink ok? I'll be right back."

"Fine. But if some guy comes in here and holds the place up and kills us all in here…your going to feel very guilty my friend."

"No, I'll feel angry because I'll have all these damn cloths that you bought and no one to wear them."

"Meanie."

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Fine." She said with a pout.

He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. He walked out of the store and took off towards his destination. Meanwhile Jackie went through racks and racks of cloths searching for anything else she could by. But without Hyde there she felt lonely and not in the mood for shopping. Finally, twenty minutes later Hyde snuck up behind Jackie and pinched her sides. She jumped a mile and spun around with her hand on her heart trying to relax.

"Steven Hyde! How dare you scare me like that!"

He just stood there laughing at her.

"Sorry."

"And where were you mister? You've been gone for almost a half hour!"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't find a decent drink."

"And you didn't bring me back one?"

"You're a tough girl to please did you know that?"

"I'm not that tough."

"That's true. Last night it was quite easy to please you."

She smacked him on the chest.

"You're a dirty little boy Steven."

"I wouldn't call myself a 'little' boy Jackie."

"And you're cocky too."

"Cocky…I always liked that word."

"Again with the dirtiness!"

"What can I say? The stuff just comes out of my mouth. Wow…that was kind of dirty too if you really think about it."

"How about we play a game?"

"A dirty game?"

"No. The quiet game."

"What are we two?"

"No. I just want to shop in peace."

"Fine. But can you hurry it up here? I have dinner reservations for us later."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it's a fancy little restaurant around here."

"What time?"

"Six. And its two now and I know it will take you forever to get ready so…"

"Ok. Just give me another hour shopping and we'll go back ok?"

"Alright."

She smiled and kissed him before turning back to the racks of cloths. She suddenly seemed to like everything she saw because Hyde was there with her. Every now and then she would glance over at him and notice he was staring at her with a mysterious little smile. She wondered what it was about, but with Steven Hyde there were many things that would never be figured out. He was a mysterious guy, and she loved it about him. It made him sexy and rugged and it was just plain hot. An hour later, they walked hand in hand back to their hotel room and Jackie got ready for their dinner. She had a pair of nice dress pants and a tight sexy red sweater. She brought her white fluffy coat with a matching scarf and hat and mittens because it was freezing out. She also had black boots. Hyde smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You look great babe."

"I bought these pants today. And the sweater. So see…shopping gets you pretty things."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"What are we doing after dinner?"

"I don't know…I figured we could just walk around a bit. See all the holiday lights and stuff."

"Aww. That would be romantic."

"Whatever."

She laughed and kissed his cheek and took his hand pulling him outside. They got in the cab and ate dinner together laughing and talking the whole time. Afterwards, Hyde and Jackie walked up and down the streets. Jackie saw Rockefeller Center in perfect view but she noticed that not one person was skating. Hyde saw her expression and smiled.

"Huh…that's strange."

"What is babe?"

"That no one is skating. It's a beautiful night and not one person is skating."

"Maybe they closed it down tonight."

"Why would they do that?"

"Who knows. Let's go check it out."

Hyde walked a little in front of her as Jackie stood there staring after him with a puzzled look.

"Steven Hyde what are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything. Now let's go."

Hyde walked fast in front of Jackie as she still stood there.

"Steven!" She called after him.

"Are you coming or not?" He yelled as he continued to walk.

Jackie looked around at the people near them and she scurried off in Hyde's direction not wanting to be left alone. Finally they got to the skating rink in the middle of Rockefeller Center and there was a man standing there.

"Who's that?" Jackie whispered in Hyde's ear clinging to his arm.

"Oh…just someone I know." Hyde said with a smirk.

"You know him?"

"Why yes I do." He smiled at Jackie and kissed her cheek.

"Mr. Hyde…" The man said. "Were ready for you."

"Steven what is he tal-"

"Follow me."

"Where are we going! There's no one skating!" Jackie said in frustration.

"You're a very impatient woman did you know that?"

"But what are we doing?" She whispered.

"You my dear are going skating."

"But-"

"You said that last time you were here, your parents wouldn't let you go skating. I knew how important it was to you and I know how you wish you could change a lot of the things in your childhood, just like I do. But I figured since were in New York City now…you would want to be able to go skating."

"Steven…" She whispered happy tears burning in her eyes.

"I also figured it would be better if you got to do it by yourself. Not around anyone else. Just you skating in the most famous skating rink in America."

"Oh my god…Steven this is just amazing but how did you-"

"That's not important. Now let's get your skates laced up and get you out on that ice!"

Hyde started to walk towards the rink when he realized Jackie wasn't next to him. He turned around and stared at her, she had such love and happiness in her eyes and he smiled back at her. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I Love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks." He kissed her cheek. "Now let's go."

She shrieked happily and skipped over to the rink and laced up her skates. Hyde nodded at the man who had been standing there and he pressed play on the music as Jackie got on the rink. Joni Mitchell's "River" played through the speakers as Hyde watched Jackie skate around gracefully.

_It's coming on Christmas_

_they're cutting down trees_

_they're putting up reindeer_

_and singing songs of joy and peace_

_oh i wish i had a river_

_i could skate away on_

Jackie threw her head back and closed her eyes as she skated along. Her arms were spread wide out and as the snow began to fall around her eyes opened and she sighed in happiness. It was as if the world around her had disappeared and it was just her and the skating rink.

_but it don't snow here_

_it stays pretty green_

_i'm going to make a lot of money_

_then i'm going to quit this crazy scene_

_i wish i had a river_

_i could skate away on_

_i wish i had a river so long_

_i would teach my feet to fly_

_oh i wish i had a river_

_i could skate away on_

_i made my baby cry_

Hyde watched her from the sidelines enjoying watching her skate. He had never seen her so happy and he knew at that moment, this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to make her happy.

_he tried hard to help me_

_you know, he put me at ease_

_and he loved me so naughty_

_made me weak in the knees_

_oh i wish i had a river_

_i could skate away on_

Jackie glanced over at Hyde. He looked so content just standing there watching her. All the memories of their relationship began to fill her mind. The good and the bad times and she realized that she had never ever loved anyone the way she loved Steven Hyde. And she never would love any other man either.

_i'm so hard to handle_

_i'm selfish and i'm sad_

_now i've gone and lost the best baby_

_that i ever had_

_oh i wish i had a river_

_i could skate away on_

_i wish i had a river so long_

_i would teach my feet to fly_

_oh i wish i had a river_

_i made my baby say goodbye_

Jackie skated over to where Hyde was and smiled at him.

"Skate with me."

"Uh…I don't know how to."

"I'll teach you. Come on."

She stuck out her lip into the infamous pout and he couldn't say no. He laced up some skates and she took his hand leading him out to the middle of the skating rink.

_it's coming on christmas_

_they're cutting down trees_

_they're putting up reindeer_

_and singing songs of joy and peace_

_**i wish i had a river**_

_**i could skate away on…**_

Hyde only fell a few times but he didn't really mind. Every time he would fall, she would laugh and show off her brilliant smile. And to be honest, he fell twice just to see that smile. He stood back as she spun and jumped and did all sorts of tricks. In all the years he knew her, he didn't know she could skate so well. That's when he realized no matter how much they loved each other, there were still things that neither one of them knew about the other. That partially made him sad, yet it also made him happy because he knew he had the rest of his life to learn more about her and her about him.

"I didn't know you could skate so well."

"Remember the pond behind my old house?"

"Yeah."

"Well when I was little it would freeze over in the winter and I would skate on it when it was frozen solid. I loved it."

"I didn't know that."

"Most people didn't know I did that. Not even my parents. My house keeper used to come and watch me so I was safe."

"Oh. Well you really are great at it.

"Thank you."

She skated over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him in for the most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared.

"And thank you for this Steven…it is the most romantic most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. This has been the greatest night of my life."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I thought you would."

"But you still haven't told me how you made this happen."

"Well my Dad has a lot of friends in this town. So I made a few calls and ya know…made things happen for my chick."

"I like that your Dad is rich."

He laughed and kissed her.

"Of course you do."

"But I would still love you even if you didn't have a rich Dad."

"Good to know."

"So how long are we allowed to skate here?"

"Oh we got about two more minutes."

"Ok…how about you give me those two last minutes to skate some more…and then we go back to the hotel and I thank you…and  
I mean…really…really thank you."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah…I think that's a great idea."

She smiled at him and continued skating before they had to leave. And then they went back to the hotel and she came through with her promise…she thanked Steven all night and into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know! It only takes a minute! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:) **


	27. New Years Baby

**  
**

Hyde woke up to his girlfriend poking him on the chest repeatedly. He groaned and grabbed her fingers to stop her.

"Stop it." He groaned and in a sleepy whisper.

"Get up."

She started poking him with her other hand and he grumbled under his breathe and threw the blanket over his head rolling onto his stomach.

"Ste-_ven_!"

"Jack-_ie_!"

Jackie pounced on him and he groaned in pain as she straddled his hips.

"Steven you have to wake up!" She whined.

"No I don't Jackie."

"Steven it's already two in the afternoon! We slept the whole day away!"

"Yeah we were up late last night participating in my most favorite activity."

"Yes. But Steven it's the last day of 1980!"

"And tomorrow will be the first day of 1981. What's your point?"

"My point is that we only have two more days in New York City and were letting our alone time just pass us by. I mean when we get back to Point Place you'll have to work and before you know it I'll have to go back to Madison."

"I forgot you had to go back to school…"

"Yeah see…we've been so wrapped up in our own little world here we forgot about reality. The reality where we live practically hundreds of miles apart."

Hyde reached behind him and slid Jackie off of his back so he could turn over. He looked over at her and she had a small pout on her lips and little tears prickling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Your right. I'm up."

She smiled slightly as he sat up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. I just want to be with you."

He smiled and he felt the familiar tug in his heart. He pulled her in for another kiss and then slipped out of bed to change.

"Well…how about we go get some food. And then see what's going on around here. I'm sure there's tons of crazy parties and stuff that have already started."

She smiled and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed the side of her face.

"I love you to doll. Now let's get going. Time's a wasting."

Jackie happily got dressed and skipped around the room singing along to the radio. Hyde got ready and watched her in amusement. Finally they got their coats and walked out into the busy streets of New York City on New Years Eve.

"Still mad I woke you up?"

"Nope."

The snow was lightly falling around them as they walked into a small little café near their hotel room. They ate and watched the hustle and bustle of everyone around them.

"I love the City." Jackie said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool."

"Point Place is so boring compared to this."

"Yeah but its home…"

She smiled at him. "Yeah…it is."

They walked around the rest of the afternoon enjoying the sights and the people. Finally at around eight, they went to a bar where a party had begun.

"Want a beer?" Hyde asked.

"Sure."

Hyde got her a beer and one for himself and then made his way back over to where Jackie was sitting.

"Here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"So…" He said. "Any last thoughts on 1980?"

"It was a hell of a lot better than 1979."

He smiled understanding what she meant.

"Yep. It definitely was. We were together all year."

"Yes we were."

"Hey Jacks?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

She smiled at him and put her beer down before pulling him for a delicate kiss.

"I've never been happier Steven."

"Ok good…cuz…that's all I want to do Jackie. I just want to make you happy."

"I know. Are you happy?"

"Of course."

They kissed again before someone yelled "Three hours until 81!"

"What do you think everyone back home is doing?" Jackie asked.

"Probably getting wasted and high in the basement."

"Do you wish you were there?"

"Nah…we've done it 100 times before."

"Hey look…people are gathering outside. I wonder if Dick Clark is out there!"

"Probably."

"Can we go check it out?"

"Sure doll."

Jackie jumped up and they walked out the door with Hyde following her. Crowds of people were dancing in the streets. Jackie smiled at Hyde and grabbed his hand pulling him into the middle of the crowd. They danced and swayed to the music letting the alcohol flow through their bodies. The hours passed and before they knew it there was one minute left until 1981. They were standing near where the ball was about to drop and Hyde had his arms wrapped around Jackie from behind.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Hyde spun Jackie around and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her more passionately than he ever had.

"Happy New Year babe." Hyde said.

She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Happy New Year Puddin Pop!"

He just laughed and kissed here again. Everyone around them cheered and danced as they continued to kiss in the middle of time square on New Years. A half hour later Hyde and Jackie were walking hand in hand down the side streets. The snow was falling around them and they had never been happier.

"I don't want to go back to Point Place tomorrow." Jackie admitted. "Is that bad?"

"No…I like being here too. It's nice…just the two of us."

"Yes it is."

"And I can't wait until were married when it can be just the two of us all the time…"

She smiled and held his arm tighter.

"Yes that will be good. Although eventually…I hope we can have some kids too."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'd love to have kids with you Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good."

"So uh…this is romantic don't you think?" He said sort of sheepishly since it wasn't a think he would normally say.

She stared at him for a moment surprised by his statement. "Uh…yeah it is."

"Yeah…just you and me in the middle of New York City. The snow is falling…its nice."

"Yes it is…"

"So uh…yeah…"

"Steven? Are you ok?" She asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Look…I know that we decided we would wait…but I just…I don't see why we can't have a long engagement."

Jackie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but Hyde continued rambling on.

"I just…I have this ring. And I want you to wear it so that everyone knows that you're engaged to me. I want to be able to see it on your finger so that I know that this is real…that we are going to get married when you graduate. I just…I'm rambling on here."

"It's cute."

"Jackie…I…I love you."

"I love you too Steven. I really do." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy…and this is perfect."

"So can I…?"

"Yes."

"I haven't asked yet."

She just laughed and a few tears fell from her eyes. Hyde smiled and kissed her sweetly before getting down on one knee in the snow. He looked up at Jackie and watched as tiny snowflakes fell around her making her look like an angel. He smiled to himself and pulled out the ring he had been carrying for what felt like forever. He opened the box and Jackie gasped.

"Jackie Burkhart…will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

His face lit up and he jumped up to kiss her and spun her around as she giggled in happiness.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said.

"How long?"

"Since Chicago." He said with a tone filled with regret she thought about responding and asking him why he didn't stick around to ask her…but she didn't want to ruin their perfect moment by bringing up their horrible past.

"Aww Steven. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her again and he felt her reaching for his hand that held the ring. He laughed against her lips and pulled away from her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I wanna see my princess cut ring." She said with an adorable pout.

He laughed and kissed her pouty lips. He picked up the box again and showed it to her. Her face lit up.

"Oh Steven it's beautiful."

"Yeah well I figured you would be wearing it forever so…it might as well be beautiful like the girl wearing it."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Can you put it on me?"

"Of course."

She lifted her left and held it out to him as he slipped the ring on her finger. She moved her hand a little to watch the ring shine in the moonlight.

"We are officially engaged." Jackie whispered.

He smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Yes we are."

"And this doesn't scare you?"

"No. There's nothing I want more than to marry you Jackie."

She pulled away and kissed him passionately.

"Well…I think we should go back to the hotel and celebrate."

"Huh…I can live with that."

He smiled and walked in front of her and bent down a bit.

"Hop on."

Jackie smiled and hopped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed the side of his face and he walked off to their hotel room to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

**You know what to do:) Read and Review! **


	28. Home Again

**  
**

Jackie and Hyde had 'celebrated' in their hotel room until they had to go to the airport to go home. They flew back to Wisconsin and drove back to the Foreman's in Point Place. They walked through the slider door and found the gang in the basement and the Foreman's watching TV in the living room. They all gathered in the living room to hear about their New Years.

"So how was New York City?" Kitty asked.

"Oh it was great." Jackie said.

"And how was the concert?" Eric asked.

"Also great." Hyde said.

"You two aren't talking much…" Red said. "What did you two do…?"

"Well…its funny you should ask that Red." Hyde said.

"Uh oh…this can't be good." Red said.

"Actually Mr. Foreman it's very good." Jackie said.

"I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes." Hyde said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my goodness!" Kitty jumped up and down clapping her hands together. "Oh my baby is getting married!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Donna said running over to hug Jackie and then Hyde.

"Congrats man." Eric said shaking his hand.

"Yeah this is great guys." Kelso said hugging them both.

"I Love weddings!" Fez yelled.

"Alright fine…I'm happy for you two…but…you better show up to the wedding Steven." Red said glaring at Eric.

"Oh can't we forget about that?" Eric said.

"Nope." Donna said before slapping him upside the head.

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you two." Red said hugging Jackie and then shaking Hyde's hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"Thanks Red. And don't worry…I'll be at the wedding."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So…when's the wedding going to be?" Kitty asked.

"Not until after I graduate." Jackie said.

"That's smart." Red said.

"Are you going to live in Point Place?" Kelso asked.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other.

"Oh…well…I don't know." Jackie said.

"Why wouldn't we live in Point Place?" Hyde asked.

"Well…I mean…I didn't say we wouldn't…I just said I don't know…"

"Where else would be live?" Hyde asked.

"Well…What if I get a job in Madison? Or somewhere else?"

"Well I have a job here…"

"Steven…I mean…I guess I never really thought about it…"

"Yeah me either…" Hyde said staring at her.

"Uh oh…seems as though we have barged in on the happiness." Kitty said.

"Maybe you two should talk." Donna said.

"Yeah…I think that's a good idea. Let's go down to the basement Jackie."

Jackie nodded her head and they walked downstairs. Jackie sat down on the ratty old couch and Hyde had leaned up against the deep freeze. Neither of them said anything for awhile and Hyde watched Jackie twirl her engagement ring on her finger.

"So uh…huh…I don't know what to say." Hyde said.

"Ahh…you used the three words I hate most in the English Language." Jackie said with a sad smirk.

Hyde sighed and Jackie put her head in her hands and took a deep cleansing breathe.

"Look Jacks…I guess we just got so caught up in her happiness we forgot to discuss the important things."

"Like where we were going to live?"

"Yes…I guess I just assumed that we would live in the apartment here I mean you said before you left you would move back there with you graduated."

"Yeah…for a little while. I didn't think that we would live in that apartment for the rest of our lives."

"Why not?"

"Steven…are you serious?"

"Oh right I get it. You want a big huge house with fancy things like you grew up in right?" Hyde asked getting angry.

"No Steven…but I would like a house. You know where we could raise our kids. So they could have a back yard and a normal childhood."

"What if I can't give you that?"

"Steven…why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not rich Jackie. Is that going to be ok with you ten years from now?" Hyde asked getting defensive.

"What happened to you Steven? I mean we were so happy about our engagement and now…now you're freaking out."

"Answer the damn question Jackie."

"Steven you know I love you. I don't want a big mansion and lots of money. I had that life and I was miserable. I just want to be with you. I want to be your wife."

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"No not whatever Steven! Just please listen to me…"

"Jackie…I don't want to live in Madison. Or Chicago…I want to live here. I'm sorry but…this is where I grew up. This is where my family is and where my friends are. My job…I want to raise my kids here."

Jackie smiled at him and understood…and she realized that's what she wanted too.

"Your right…our family is here…and our friends…I just…I'm sorry. I guess I thought that we were supposed to move away from here and just…but…I can get a great job here. Your right."

"Jackie I don't want you to settle form something you don't want just to make me happy. If you do that…than you won't be happy. And that will ruin us."

"No Steven…I wouldn't be settling if I lived here. Eric and Donna said they were coming back and Kelso and Fez are here. The Foreman's too…and…and you. I want to be with you…whether it's here or in Madison or Chicago. All I care about is being with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Steven I'm sure. This is where we grew up…I think it would be a great place for our kids to grow up too."

"Our kids…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah our kids…"

She got up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body up against his.

"Steven I love you. And when I graduate…I'm moving back here so I can marry you. So that I can be your wife. And then…were going to have kids. And you know what?"

"What?"

"They are going to be the most loved kids in the world. We won't hurt them like our parents hurt us." She said with tears in her eyes.

Hyde wiped her tears away and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head.

"No we won't Jacks…cuz were not our parents. We love each other, and I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me…and our kids are going to be the most loved kids ever. I promise you that."

Jackie pulled back from him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"So were ok?"

"Yeah. Were ok Jackie. In fact…were more than ok."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. Then the rest of the gang barged into the basement upon seeing them kiss.

"Oh thank god. I thought I ruined your relationship again." Kelso said.

Hyde just smiled as Jackie wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Nah man…Jack's and I are good." Hyde said.

"So…what did you decide?"

"Were going to live in Point Place. This is where our friends and family are. This is where we want to raise our kids."

"You two with kids?" Kelso said in disbelief.

"Yes moron. Jackie and I are going to have kids someday. I figure if you can raise a kid than it must be a piece of cake."

"Uh! Are you insulting me!?"

"Yes Kelso he is…" Fez said. "Great burn my friend." Fez said slapping Hyde on the back.

"Thanks man."

"I think you guys will make great parents." Donna said. "I mean even after everything you guys have been through with your own parents, I think that you'll love those kids more than anything in this world." Donna said in her sweetest voice.

"Donna you don't have to suck up. You're obviously going to be the godmother. I mean who else are we going to pick? Laurie?"

"Ok good. Its just ya know…with Kelso Eric and I totally got burned."

"Yeah that's true." Hyde said with a satisfied smirk.

"What about the godfather?" Eric asked.

"Don't worry man. It'll be you. You're like my brother." Hyde said.

"Oh thank God. Because if you had picked Fez I would have killed you."

"Well I'm upset about this." Kelso said. "I mean I picked you guys and you didn't pick me to be the godfather."

"Ok we haven't even had the baby yet. I'm not pregnant. Hell were not even married yet so why are we having this conversation!" Jackie said.

"Well Jackie…Kelso showed us you don't have to be married to have a baby." Donna said.

They all laughed.

"Nice burn Donna." Fez said.

"Thank you." Donna said.

"Ok look why don't we just leave it as our first kid's god parents will be Foreman and Donna and then we'll talk about the second kids god parents when we get there."

"Yeah but then you'll have to choose between me and Kelso." Fez said.

"Well it would be me little buddy because I picked them as Betsy's godparents."

"Well then we'll have three kids." Hyde said.

"Whoa! Were gonna see how the first kid goes…remember I'm the one that has to carry the kid in me for nine months."

"That's true." Hyde said. "You get to choose how many kids we have."

"Well I know what you can do to solve this." Kelso said.

"And what is that Michael?" Jackie asked.

"Just have triplets. That way each of the guys will have a kid for their god child and then Donna can have one, Brooke can have one and whatever, and we'll just throw Laurie in there too."

"Ok first of all. You can't just say, Jackie you have to have triplets. God decides that one and I'm not so sure I would like having three kids in me at once. Also, there is no way in hell I'm letting Laurie be one of my kids god mother's."

"Yeah I'm not so good with that either. Laurie would turn them into like little devils."

"Well there mother is the devil's apprentice and so your kids are pretty much screwed." Eric said.

"Shut your pie hole Foreman. And…Jackie being pregnant is one thing…but Jackie being pregnant with three kids at once…yeah that doesn't sound like fun to me."

"It doesn't sound like fun to you? Would you be the one with carrying the babies Steven?" Jackie asked.

"Uh…I just meant…it would be uncomfortable for you sweetie."

"No…you meant you wouldn't want to deal with my hormones because they would be tripled."

"Oh no sweetie that is not what I meant all." Hyde said trying to be nice.

"Dillhole." Donna and Jackie muttered.

"Ok ya know what…I think Jackie had the right idea before. There not married yet, she's not pregnant so let's just cross the godparent's bridge when we get to it." Eric said.

"Thank you Eric." Jackie said.

"Yeah whatever…"

"I say we celebrate this wonderful occasion!" Fez said.

He grabbed everyone beers and handed them out.

"To Jackie and Hyde! May their marriage be less rocky than their unholy dating relationship." Fez said.

He took a sip happily not noticing everyone's blank expressions.

"I think what Fez meant…was…Congratulations you crazy kids. Who would have thought when Jackie and I were doing it in the back of my van she would marry you." Kelso said with a smirk.

Hyde reached across and frogged Kelso on the arm.

"Ow Damn Hyde! I was just trying to congratulate you!"

"Well bring up you and Jackie having sex does not seem like congratulation to me!" Hyde said.

"Ok let me try…Hyde…good luck being married to this loud obnoxious devil like girl." Eric said taking a sip.

Hyde and Jackie rolled their eyes and stared at each other.

"Oh for the love of god…you guys suck." Donna said.

"Oh come on Donna…that was sweet." Eric said.

"No it wasn't…I think what these guys are trying to say is…Congratulations you guys. At first, I didn't think that you guys would make it as a couple. I didn't understand you because I thought you were complete opposites. Hyde is this tough rebellious 'I hate the government' guy…and Jackie is this pretty, cheerleader with a lot of spunk. I didn't see how you guys were attracted to each other. But over the years, I've come to see that you guys are a lot more like than I thought you were. You've both been through so much in your lives and you depend on each other to get through it all. And despite all the bumps in the road that you guys have faced…you two really are perfect for each other. I can see now that you both really love each other. So Congratulations, I love you both and I know that you will be happy…and I am very happy for you both. So…to Jackie and Hyde!"  
They all raised their beer cans and took a sip.

"That was so sweet Donna…oh I'm going to cry." Jackie hugged Donna and she hugged her back.

"If you cry I'm going to start to cry so don't cry Jackie!"

"Yeah man…that was ya know…cool…" Hyde said.

"Oh shut up and hug me." Donna said.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Well…I guess were really all grown up now." Eric said. "You two are getting married…and Donna and I are living together. Fez and Kelso are off doing their things. It's so weird." Eric said.

"Yeah…but its right." Jackie sad.

"Yeah it is right. We'll always be friends." Hyde said.

"Yeah but I mean Hyde…you and me man…were best friends so I should be your kids godfather!"

"Shut up Kelso!" They all screamed.

"What!? I'm serious man!" He yelled.

They all just laughed and hung out for the rest of the night like old times. NO matter what…they were still going to be friends.

* * *

**Let me know what you think:) READ AND REVIEW! **


	29. Beautiful

**  
**

Three months later, Jackie was back home for her Spring Break. She was graduating in May and they had decided to get married on June 10. Hyde came home one day knowing Jackie was in his bedroom. He didn't know however that she was trying on her wedding dress she had bought that day. He opened the bedroom door and Hyde stopped dead in his tracks. Jackie spun around and jumped because he had scared her.

"Steven!"

"Sorry…"

"Steven you can't see me in my wedding dress! This is bad luck!"

But Hyde just stood there mesmerized by her beauty. The dress was strapless it hugged her upper body perfectly. It poofed out a bit like a princess dress and it had little jewels all up and down it.

"Steven…"

"Sorry…I just…you look beautiful."

Jackie smiled at him for a moment and then looked down at her dress.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I just…I don't even…wow…"

"Steven isn't this bad luck?"

"No I think its ok…"

"You really think I look that pretty?"

"Jackie…I have never seen anyone or anything so beautiful."

"Cuz I wasn't sure if I should keep looking or not…but I saw this one and I just loved it."

"You made the perfect choice."

She smiled.

"Well…I'm going to change."

"Alright…I'll be in the other room."

She just nodded her head as he exited the room. She spun around a few more times modeling in front of the mirror and then changed into something more comfortable. She walked out into the living room and found Hyde sitting on the couch watching some TV. She sat down next to him and kissed him passionately. He smiled at her.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How was work?"

"Alright…Leo was crazy as usual and Randy wasn't there."

"Oh. Where was Randy?"

"He's in California. I think he might be moving out there."

"Huh…"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. Fez, Donna and I went shopping."

"And you bought your dress."

"Yep. We were just walking by the store and I saw it and Fez told me to try it on."

"Well you and Fez have good taste."

"You promise you like it?"

"Jackie I love it." He said with a small laugh at his insecurity.

"You're laughing! Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute."

"Steven this is serious. I mean this is my wedding dress…it has to be perfect because it is what I'm wearing on the most important day of my life!"

She was pouting now and her voice was getting higher and higher and he couldn't stop laughing.

"STEVEN!"

"I'm sorry! You're just so cute."

"Uh you're hopeless."

"Right back at'cha."

"How am I hopeless?"

"Because…no matter what I say you won't believe me that when I saw you in that wedding dress you took my breathe away. I mean you always do…but seeing you in that dress…it made it real. Ya know now I know that very soon…you are going to be my wife. It was perfect. You are perfect." He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

Jackie had her eyes shut and had a sweet smile on her face. "I love you." She said with her eyes still shut.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I love you too."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled at him.

"Ok…I'm done whining now."

"Oh honey your never done whining."

"Uh!" She slapped him playfully.

"Whatever. It's part of why I love you ."

"You're weird…"

"Well so are you."

"Were weird together."

"That's what makes us such a great couple."

"We really are a great couple. I mean seriously…were definitely the hottest couple if not ever…at least in our group of friends."

"This is true."

"Oh hey…I had breakfast at the Foreman's today and Mrs. Foreman asked me if we were going to get married in a church."

"Huh…I never really thought about it."

"Me either…we probably should."

"Well…I'm not all that into church…but…if it's what you want…"

"We don't have to."

"Well then where do you want to get married?"

"Well…since were getting married in the summer…we could always get married outside."

"Huh…that sounds cool. But where?"

"I have no idea…this is Point Place…there aren't that many places outside that are nice."

"Well we'll look around."

"Ok. And Eric is going to be your best man; Donna will be my maid of honor."

"Yeah and I told Kelso and Fez they could be my Usher's."

"Ok. And Brooke and Angie are going to be my bride's maids."

"Hey it's really nice of you to let Angie be one of your bride's maids."

"Yeah well…she is your sister and I mean who else would I pick?"

"Laurie?"

"Oh God no! That whore is not going to be involved in our wedding."

Hyde just laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Doesn't bother me. What are you going to do about the whole walking down the aisle thing…?"

"You mean since my Dad is in jail?"

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking of asking Red…" She said in a shy whisper.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"I just…I doubt he will want to though."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know…he thinks I'm annoying doesn't he?"

"Nah. He secretly likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…when we got in that fight about Brian…" He saw Jackie tense up and he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles. "He came over to my house and yelled at me until I saw how dumb I was being. He actually likes you the best out of anyone in the gang."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"It's just so hard…with my Dad in jail…I would love it if Red walked me down the aisle."

"Well I think you should ask him."

"I will."

"Were getting married…"

She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes we are."

"And…you're graduating before that."

"This is definitely going to be the best year of my life."

"Good. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

Jackie closed her eyes and moved closer to him expecting a kiss. Hyde just stared at her in amusement. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her sweet lips but he thought it would be more fun to torture her a bit. Hyde leaned forward a bit and she could feel his warm breathe on her face causing butterflies to grow in her stomach. She whimpered when she didn't feel his lips on hers after some time and he just laughed. She opened her eyes and glared at him he just smiled at her.

"Steven! Why didn't you kiss me!?"

"Well why do I have to kiss you? Why can't you kiss me if that's what you want?"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"That's not the point."

"You're insane."

"Steven I am not insane! Take that back!"

"Nope. Sorry doll. Not gonna happen."

"Uh. I hate you!" Jackie moved to the end of the couch and folded her arms and pouted.

Hyde sat there and laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Steven Hyde. That isn't going to help you in this situation."

"What…are you going to punish me now?" He said with a smile.

"Yes."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"No sex tonight."

"What!"

"Yes. See if you tease me…I tease you. That's how it works baby."

"Oh I'm gonna get you!"

Jackie looked over at Hyde as he jumped up to pounce on her. She leapt up from her seat on the couch and ran behind it. Hyde stood in his position in front of the couch contemplating either jumping over the couch or running around it. Finally he jumped over the couch and she squealed running around the apartment attempting to get away from him. They were running and laughing like little kids when they heard a knock on the door. They ignored it at first and kept playing until they knocking got louder. Hyde looked at Jackie and answered the door. Fenton was standing outside the door with an angry look on his face…

"Oh…uh hey Fenton…"

"What exactly do you two think your doing?" Fenton asked.

"Oh shut up Fenton." Jackie said.

"Don't tell me to shut up Princess! I am your land lord!" He yelled snapping his fingers and putting his hand on his waist.

"You are such a girl." Jackie said.

"Yeah well so are you!" He said not knowing what to say.

"Whatever." Jackie said.

"Are you two playing some sex game?" He asked with a perverted smile.

"Uh…no…" Hyde said.

"Oh…" He motioned Jackie to come closer to him. She looked at Hyde and rolled her eyes walking over to Fenton who whispered to her. "Is he lame in the sack? Cuz I always thought he would be a rough guy in the bed…ya know the kind that could get you really worked up. Especially with a chick like you. So…was I wrong?"

Jackie stared at him and then looked back at Hyde who had heard every word Fenton had said. She smiled at Hyde and said…"No…you weren't wrong."

Hyde smirked quite happy with himself. Fenton looked pervertedly at them and put hand over his mouth and then looked back at Jackie.

"Well…I'm going to leave you two to it then…have fun."

He winked at Hyde and left and Jackie just laughed.

"God that was gross…yet…a very good ego boost for me." Hyde said with a silly smirk.

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well…why don't you show me that you can live up to the reputation you have."

"I thought you were punishing me with no sex tonight?"

"Yeah well…I changed my mind."

Hyde smiled and picked up Jackie throwing her over his shoulder and took her into their room and he definitely lived up to his reputation.

* * *

**I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter! So read and review so I will update sooner this time:) Thanks! **


	30. Pam Burkhart

**A/N **-hey guys! sorry its been awhile since my last update...I've had a ton of things going on and haven't had the time to write anything. I hope you like this. Don't forget to read and review afterwards! Thanks:)

* * *

**  
**

Three weeks later, Jackie and Hyde were busily making preparations for their upcoming wedding. They were at the Foreman's and Jackie and Kitty were going through lists of people who would be attending, and flower choices, ect. Ect. Just then Red walked in the room with a somewhat grim look on his face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kitty asked.

"There's someone here to see Jackie…" He said.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Honey I'm back!" Pam Burkhart burst through the kitchen door and all of their faces dropped.

"Mom?!"

"Hello Jacquelyn! How are you darling!?"

Pam ran towards Jackie pulling her up from her seal to seal her in a tight hug.

"Mom…what are you dong here?"

"I came back to see you sweetie."

"Oh…"

"What are you all doing?"

"Were uh…were…were planning our wedding."

"Our wedding?"

"Whose wedding sweetie?"

"Mine…and Steven's."

"Who are you guys getting married to?""Mom!"

"What?"

"Were getting married to each other!"

"Wait…so let me get this straight…you…my daughter Jacquelyn is marrying him…" She said pointing to Hyde.

"Steven, Mom. His name is Steven."

"Um…it's nice to see you again Mrs. Burkhart."

Hyde stood up and stuck out his hand to shake Pam's hand. She stared at him with an insulting expression and then looked back at Jackie.

"Jacquelyn can I speak to you in the Foreman's living room."

Pam didn't let her answer she just turned on her heel and walked straight back to the living room. Jackie sighed and looked back at Hyde.

"Steven-"

"Go on babe…we'll be here."

Jackie took a deep breath and then walked into the living room. Pam was standing by piano bench with her back to Jackie. Jackie stood by Red's chair waiting for the lecture she knew was coming.

"Jacquelyn I thought your father and I raised you better than this."

"Excuse me?"

"Honestly sweetheart…he is white trash."

"No he is not! How dare you speak about my fiancé like that!"

"Does he have a job?"

"Yes he does. His father owns the Groove's Record Store Chain and Steven manages the one in Point Place."

"Wait…is his father William Barnett?"

"Yes…how did you know him?"

"He dated an old friend of mine."

"I'm surprised you didn't have sex with him at some point." Jackie said under her breathe.

"I head that young lady."

"Yeah well lets face it Mom…you weren't quite 'faithful' to Daddy."

"He went to jail!"

"Yeah and you bailed on me when he did! I was all alone! And if it hadn't of been for Steven I would have had to live all by myself!"

"Tough love baby."

"Tough love? You call leaving your daughter by herself at the age of 16 tough love?"

"Yes I do."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, William Barnett is black Jackie."

"Yes…he is. What is your point?"

"That makes Steven half black doesn't it?"

"Wow your real smart Mom."

"So…I guess he isn't just white trash is he? He's black trash too."

"Shut up!"

"I forbid you to marry that boy Jackie."

"You will not forbid me to marry Steven mother. You aren't even invited."

"Excuse me?"

"Why would I want you there? You would probably get drunk and try and screw every guy there. You don't care about me Mom, I know you don't. You made that perfectly clear all the times you ditched me. So…I don't care whether or not you like Steven. Because I love him. Yes we have had had our problems in the past but we are finally truly happy mother. And we deserve to be happy. We've both been through a lot in our lives and this is our chance at happiness. I'm not going to let you or anyone else ruin that!" Jackie yelled through tears.

By this time, Red, Kitty and Steven were standing behind them in the door way. Jackie was standing behind Red's chair crying her mother sighed.

"Fine but I won't be there when things go wrong and he leaves you."

"He won't leave me Mom. And…you were never there for me before, so why would you start now?"

"Well…then I guess there isn't much else to say is there?"

"Get out." Jackie said.

"Goodbye Jacquelyn. I hope that you do find happiness."

Jackie shut her eyes and held her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs that were about to come from her mouth. As she watched the door shut behind her mother, she felt Hyde's hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie…"

"God I'm so sorry Steven…"

"Jackie this isn't your fault…your mother is just a…well she's uh--um…"

"A bitch?" She replied finally looking at him.

"Uh yeah…I just didn't know if I should-"

"Its fine Steven. You can say it…it's the truth isn't it?"

"Well she's wrong anyway…You and Steven are meant to be together." Kitty said.

"I know. I just…I really wish that things were different with her."

"Oh sweetie I know you do. But you don't need her…you have Steven, and your friends and you have Red and I."

Jackie smiled and wiped a few tears away.

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

"Alright, aright I hate this mushy crap." Red said with a scowl.

"Red Foreman!"

"What! I mean…yeah Jackie you don't need your Mom. You have…uh…us…?"

She laughed. "Thanks Red."

He winked at Jackie and took Kitty into the kitchen. Hyde took Jackie's hand and pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.

"You ok?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed him in.

"Yeah…I'm ok."

"You know I'm not really good with saying the right thing in situations like this…"

"I know…and you don't have to say anything at all. Just being here with me right now is good enough."

He smiled and kissed her head again and rubbed her back. "I'll always be here Jacks. No matter what happened before, that's all in the past. I'm in this for good…uh…ya know what I mean right?"

She laughed and pulled away from him to kiss him.

"Yeah…I know what you mean Steven."

"Ok…good."

She leaned up to kiss him again and then looked at him a little concerned.

"What is it Jacks?"

"It's just…everything my Mom said about you…it's not true. You know I don't care that your father is black right? And like you said all that stuff is in the past. And…your not trash or whatever she said. You know I don't think that right?"

"I know you don't. I don't really care what your mother thinks of me Jackie. All I care about is what you think of me. That's all that matters."

"Well I think your pretty great mister."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeah well your pretty great too babe."

"Come on…we have more planning to do for the wedding."

"Lead the way malady."

She smiled and kissed him again before taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen for more wedding planning. No matter what anyone else thought or did...it wouldn't stop Jackie Burkhtart and Steven Hyde from being happy.


	31. Speeches and Things

**  
**

A week later, Jackie was sitting at her type writer trying to type up a speech for graduation her counselor had asked her to write. She was the valedictorian, and she had no clue about what to write. The phone rang beside her and she answered it not really paying attention to who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacks its me."

"Hey."

"My dad sent me to Madison on business and I need a place to crash tonight. Can I sleep over your place?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright well I'll be over in a bit then. Love you bye."

"Bye."

Jackie hung up the phone not hearing a word of what was said to her and went back to trying to write her speech. Hyde hung up the pay phone he had been using and stared at a little confused by her attitude. He shrugged and then drove over to Jackie's apartment building. He had a key so he opened it and saw Jackie furiously typing away. He smiled at her and walked over to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She jumped about a foot in the air and hit him since she hadn't heard him walk in or even realized he was coming over.

"Get off me! What do you want!" She kept hitting Hyde over and over again since she had yet to see his face.

Hyde had his hands over his head trying to protect himself from Jackie's tiny little fists.

"Ow! Damn Jackie stop it its me!"

Jackie stopped and looked at Hyde and realized who it was. He stared at her like she was crazy and she punched him in the chest.

"Damn it! What was that for?"

"Why would you scare me like that!"

"Well I called you like twenty minutes ago and said I was coming to spend the night cuz I'm here on business. I thought you heard me come in."

"Well I didn't hear you! And when the hell did you call me?"

"Uh…ok…what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?"

"You seem a little stressed there baby. Can I help you with something?"

"You want to write my valedictorian speech for me?"

"Valedictorian speech? You didn't tell me you were the Valedictorian."

"I just found out today and now I have to write a speech by Friday and its Wednesday and I have no idea what the hell to write!"

"Ok…ok…calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them. "Wow…your tense babe. Ok…why don't you come over here and sit on the couch ok?"

"I can't. I need to write this for graduation!"

"Ten minutes ok…?"

"But Steven-"

"Jackie…ten minutes."

She stared at him and then complied realizing she could use some relaxation. She walked over to the couch and sat down, she immediately felt his hands on her shoulders and she moaned throwing her head back.

"God…Steven that feels so good."

"There you go babe…just relax. You can finish your speech in a bit and I will help you if you want."

"Mmmm…thank you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and continued to massage her back and shoulders.

"So…what are you doing in Madison again? I'm sorry I wasn't really giving you my full attention on the phone."

He laughed. "No you really weren't. But that's ok. WB sent me here for a few meetings and such nothing to big or important. But it gave me a good opportunity to come see you."

She smiled and held his hands still for a moment. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you."

He smiled and leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

She smiled and then stood up much to his dismay.

"Alright…I really need to work on this some more."

"Jackie its midnight. Leave it to the morning. Come to bed with me."

"Later. I need to get some of this done now…I have nothing. I keep writing but its all crap so I've started over again a hundred times."

"Jackie…" He reached out to her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry baby…I'll come to bed in a bit."

He sighed and realized there was no way of getting her to change her mind. He walked over to her and kissed her once more.

"Don't stay up to late ok? You do need to sleep too ya know."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know. I'll be in, in a bit."

He left her to write her speech and walked into her bedroom. He changed into some cloths he had been keeping there and brushed his teeth and things. He walked back into her room and noticed a few new pictures on her dresser and wall. He went over to look at them. They were all of the gang way back when. There was one of Donna and her sticking their tongues out at the camera. He laughed. There was a couple of the guys being goof balls and even one of all of them before they went to the disco in Kenosha. He smiled at that one and picked it up. It seemed like forever ago; they were all so young then, their whole lives still lay before them. Back then he never would have imagined that he would be hear, in his girlfriend…no scratch that fiancé's bedroom. And he definitely never imagined then that he would be marring Jackie Burkhart. He hated her then, or so he pretended he did, he knew he really didn't hate her. He just hated that she was with Kelso and not him. Back then he assumed she would marry Kelso, Donna and Eric would get married and Fez would marry some blonde chick. As for him, he figured he would be a loner for his whole life. He put the picture down and smiled saying a silent prayer to God thanking him for bringing Jackie to him. His life was turning out better than he ever could have imagined it would be. He walked back over to the bed and fell asleep waiting for Jackie to come to bed with him. In the middle of the night he woke up and went to grab Jackie but found no one in bed with him.

"Jackie?"

He looked at the clock, it was two in the morning he got out of bed and walked back into the living room area. He saw Jackie completely passed out at the desk; her head was next to the type writer. He laughed and walked over to her slinging her arm around his shoulder and carrying her to her bed. She didn't even move. He smiled and wrapped her up in her blankets and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Jacquelyn Burkhart."

"I love you too Steven Hyde." Jackie murmured.

He smiled and slipped into bed behind her wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was until I was so rudely awakened by a hot guy with an afro." She said with her eyes closed.

He laughed and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry I thought you would be more comfortable in here on a bed instead of that wooden chair and desk."

"This is true…the hot guy with the afro laying with me also makes it more comfortable."

He laughed and pulled her into him.

"Alright baby…go to sleep now. You are exhausted."

"You got that right mister."

"Goodnight Jacks."

"Night Steven…" She murmured as she fell into a deep sleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes to fall back to sleep. In the morning Hyde woke up before Jackie and smiled kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen. He started making some pancakes and coffee for Jackie when she woke up. He walked into her room with a tray filled with pancakes and syrup, strawberries, blueberries and coffee. The smell made Jackie stir and she looked up at Hyde who was standing in front of her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He said.

Jackie sat up and smiled at him as she stretched and yawned.

"Mmmm…Good morning Steven."

"Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Good. There's plenty of food here or you."

He placed the tray on her bed and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mmm…god babe this looks good. Thank you."

"Of course."

He sat beside her and grabbed a fork as they began to eat together.

"So…did you write anymore of your speech before I brought you in here last night?"

"A little bit. Or well…I got an idea for what I want to write about at least."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You will just have to wait and see at Graduation mister."

"Aww come on…I cook you this fabulous breakfast and I don't get to know? Well that doesn't seem very fair."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"All is fair in love and war my dear."

He just laughed and shook his head.

"All you need to know is that you were my inspiration for it."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I love you so much."

He smiled. "Well I can't wait to hear this speech of yours then."

"You will hear it on Saturday."

"Are you excited?"

"Exciting about graduating. Nervous about giving the speech."

"Aww don't be. You'll do great."

"Well as long as I know you will be there it will calm my nerves."

"We'll all be there. The Foreman's, Eric and Donna, Fez, Kelso, Brooke and Bob. Were all gonna be there for you."

She smiled and leaned forward.

"Good. Now…how will I ever repay you for making me such a fine breakfast?"

"Well…I have some ideas."

"Oh I'm sure you do…"

Jackie moved the breakfast tray to the bedside table and lay over Hyde prepping him with sweet kisses.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

"Well it's a start…"

She giggled and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up baby."

Hyde smiled as he pulled her to him and flipped her over as she giggled. Jackie definitely thanked Hyde that morning.

* * *

**You know what to do! Read and Review:) Upnext...Jackie's graduation.  
**


	32. Learning

**  
**

Jackie was nervously standing backstage in her cap and gown waiting for the procession to start. She kept looking down at her speech to make sure she knew every word of it so she wouldn't mess it up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around and smiled when she was greeted by Hyde's face.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Oh Steven I'm so happy to see you right now."

She grabbed him and hugged him with all her might.

"God I'm so nervous."

"Baby don't be nervous you're going to be great. And the whole gang is in the audience for you."

She smiled. "Yeah along with hundreds of other people."

He smiled and kissed her lips delicately. "I've never seen you so nervous in your life. It's not like you."

"Steven this is one of the most important moments of my life and I just don't want to screw it up! Especially not in front of all these people. For the rest of my life I will be known as the girl who screwed up graduation by all the kids I'm graduating with."

"Take a deep breathe. I know you Jackie. You are going to do amazing and everyone will love you speech. And if anyone doesn't…well than I'll kick their asses."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you Steven."

"Anytime babe. But I think the ceremony is about to start so I'm going to go take my seat and watch you kick some ass out there."

She smiled and kissed him. "Bye."

"Next time I see you you'll be a college graduate."

"Yes I will."

"I love you and I'm so proud of you Jackie."

"Thank you Steven. I love you too."

Hyde walked away and Jackie took a deep meditative breathe and tried to tell her self everything was going to be fine. She peeked her head through the curtain and saw her friends all sitting together and talking. She smiled and looked back at her speech before the Dean walked up behind her.

"Were ready Ms. Burkhart."

She nodded her head and took her place on the stage and watched the rest of the graduates walk in. She waved at her friends who furiously waved back she posed for the camera as Kitty snapped some pictures of her. The Dean addressed everyone once all the graduates were in their seats and then he introduced Jackie.

"And without further ado, I would like to introduce this yeas class Valedictorian. She not only has the best grades in this class she is one of the sweetest girls I have had the pleasure of meeting in my many years of teaching. She is graduating two years early and I'm proud to say she attended my fine school. Ladies and Gentlemen…Jackie Burkhart."

Everyone clapped and cheered (especially the gang and Hyde). Jackie got up slowly and took a deep breathe before shaking the Dean's hand. She placed her speech on the podium and smiled at Hyde who winked at her for encouragement. She looked out at everyone.

"Welcome classmates, teachers and staff, friends and family to our graduation ceremony. After years of hard work we have finally made it to the moment that decides the rest of our lives. Back in high school, they told us that our college years would teach us about what we wanted to do with the rest of our lives. While this is true, I also believe it has taught me more about myself, and the people that I love. Before I came here, I was just a small town girl from Point Place Wisconsin who hid behind her prom queen image from High School. I thought that the most important things in life were the latest fashion trends and how many boys asked me for my number. But coming here was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made. I had always relied on my friends to help steer me in the right direction and tell me how wonderful I am. But the year before I came here changed everything, I was alone for the first time in my life and I realized, I had to do something for myself. So I applied to college, something I never dreamed of doing. I thought I would live off my good looks and some rich boy who would fall head over heels in love with me. When I moved here to Madison, I turned my back on my small town life and my friends and started a life of my own. It was the scariest decision I have ever made in my life but it was also the smartest.  
I enrolled in all the classes they told me to and tried to keep my mind on school as much as possible. But my friends and my boyfriend squeezed their way back into my life much to my dismay. I wanted to prove that I was independent, that I didn't need them for anything in my life. But what I found is that I need them now more than ever. They have each taught me something and they will continue to teach me more than I will ever learn from a text book. My friend Fez has taught me that its ok to be different, that it doesn't matter what other people think, you need to be yourself or you will never be truly happy. My friend Michael has taught me that no matter where you are in your life or how old you are; sometimes you need to be silly. You need to laugh and play and enjoy life and all that it offers you.  
My friend Eric has taught me that you need to take chances in your life no matter how drastic they are, even if it means going to Africa and leaving the ones you love behind. My friend Donna has taught me that women are important and can be independent and even if we have a significant other we have our own lives and we have a say no matter what. My friend Bob has taught me to never let anyone put you down, and that eating is always a good thing to do no matter what time of day it is. It will always cheer you up. My friend Red has taught me that no matter how much you want to pretend you're a hard ass you must always show a softer side. Always help others and never hurt the people you love no matter how much of a dumbass that person may be. My friend Kitty has taught me that family is the most important thing in your life and you must treasure it and never let the people you love slip away. They are your links to your future, past and present. And my friend…or fiancé Steven has taught me that it's ok to love someone. And that everyone deserves second chances, no matter how scared you are of getting hurt you must always take that chance if it means true happiness. Love is one of the greatest gifts in life and if you are given the opportunity to love, take it no matter how scared you are.  
You see we have all learned a lot here in college but the people we learn the most from is our family and our friends. When you leave here today, with your diploma make sure you thank the people that have helped you get here. Whether it is your mother, father, brother, sister, friend, boyfriend or girlfriend…they are the reason you are here today. So thank them, and tell them how much they mean to you because without them we would all be just another kid with a diploma. A diploma can only get us so far, but if you have friends, and family, than you have the greatest gifts in the world. So cherish them, and yourself. Don't lose sight of your dreams and encourage the ones you love to follow theirs.  
So I bid you all good luck with your futures, and hope that you all find happiness in whatever it is you do. And just remember to thank those who have gotten you here."

Jackie nodded at them and sat back down in her seat as everyone cheered and clapped for her speech. She looked at the gang, they were on their feet cheering for her, they all had tears in their eyes after hearing her words. She blew a kiss to all of them and mouthed the words "Thank you". The Dean shook her hand again and then started to call people's names to revive their diploma's. When he called Jackie's hand she shook his hand and received her diploma and looked over at the gang holding the diploma up with a huge grin on her face. They were standing up and yelling for her she giggled and sat back down to wait for the ceremony to be over. Jackie went to greet some classmates and take pictures before she made her way to the gang. She jumped into Steven's arms when she saw him and he picked her up.

"I'm so proud of you."

Jackie pulled away from him and stroked his cheek before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love you Steven Hyde."

"I love you to Jackie Burkhart."

She smiled and kissed him once more before looking back at the rest of her friends. They were all smiling at her. Kitty had tears in her eyes and pulled Jackie in for a hug.

"Oh sweetie that was just the sweetest speech in the whole world."

"Well I meant every word of it Mrs. Foreman. You have all taught me so much. And I love you all."

"You did good kid." Red said standing by her with his hands in his pocket pretending he wasn't touched by everything she said.

"Oh stop being a hard ass Red and hug me already!" Jackie said with a smile as a few happy tears fell down her face.

He laughed and shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Aww geez…food would be so good in this situation cuz we could have cake as a congratulations thing."

Jackie laughed and hugged Bob tightly.

"Thank you Bob. Thank you for everything, especially for letting me live with you."

"Anytime kiddo. The cot will always be there for you."

She smiled as Fez came up to her.

"Oh my sweet Jacquelyn, I suppose I have taught you to be yourself, you know there are other things I could teach to you to…although they are quite dirty…"

"Do you want to continue to live little buddy?" Hyde asked with his hand gripping Fez's shoulder.

"Ai…I forgot, you were so strong. Ok…so maybe I will not teach you dirty things…what about fashion things. Can I teach her that? Or Disco?"

"Yeah little buddy I think that will be fine." Hyde sad.

"Come here Fezzie." They hugged each other and then Kelso tapped on Jackie's shoulder.

"Hey there my first love…"

Jackie laughed and looked at Hyde who just smiled at her.

"Hey Michael…"

"It really is good to be silly every once and awhile." He said with a giddy smile.

"I know Michael…I know."

They hugged each other and then Eric came over to her.

"I used to think you were the devil…but you're pretty cool Jackie. And ya know…congrats and whatever."

She laughed. "Thanks Eric. You're pretty cool too…I mean you're the reason I took the chance at college. I figured if you could survive Africa, I could survive college."

"Well…I'm glad I could help."

He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh man…I just…that was…so…great…and…I'm so…proud and you're my best friend!" Donna yelled through tears as she pulled Jackie in for a tight hug.

"Oh Donna…don't cry."

"I don't know when the hell you became my best friend but I'm glad you did. And you know what?! Women do rock and we can be independent and you are like the best example of that!"

Jackie laughed and rubbed Donna's back. "Yeah well you taught me about being independent. So thank you."

Donna pulled away and wiped her tears away realizing she was probably crushing Jackie since she was so small. Hyde smiled and pulled her in to him and kissed her cheek. Jackie saw the dean and took Kitty's camera.

"Excuse me Dean?"

"Oh hello Jackie…that was an excellent speech. I assume these are the people you were referring to?"

"Yes sir. This is my family."

"Well…you all raised a wonderful girl. You should be proud of her."

"We are." Hyde replied."

"Well Jackie…what can I do for you?"

"Would you mind taking a picture of me and my family please?"

"Of course." He took the camera from Jackie as she slipped in beside Hyde. She was in the middle and they were all spread out around her. "Ok now everyone smile!"

The Dean snapped the picture of them all; he smiled and handed the camera back to Jackie.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Jackie. And good luck out there." He winked at her and walked away.

Jackie turned around and smiled at Hyde who was behind her.

"So how does it feel to be a college graduate?"

"Pretty damn good. I think there's only one other thing that will feel better than this."

"And what would that be?"

"Becoming your wife."

He smiled and pulled her in for a scorching kiss. "Yeah I can't wait for that day either."

"Alright, alright well you two are gonna have to wait a couple more weeks. Because right now we are going to PARTY!" Eric yelled.

Jackie and the rest of the kids cheered in excitement.

"Oh for the love of god…" Red said rolling his eyes.

"And since you love me so much Mr. Foreman…you can buy the beer!"

Jackie laughed and took Hyde's hand and they ran off towards the exit with the rest of the kids following them. Kitty laughed and turned to her husband.

"Come on sweetie…we can buy them beer. I mean Jackie mentioned us all in her speech, were practically celebrities!"

Red laughed. "Alright, let's go."

"Can we get a cake on the way home?" Bob asked.

"Sure Bob. Whatever will make you happy."

They laughed and followed behind the kids. They got the beer and the cake and drove back to Point Place figuring it was the best place for them to party. They piled into the Foreman's driveway and turned on some music and enjoyed one another. Hyde pulled Jackie into the middle of the driveway which was being used as a dance floor and held her close as they danced to a slow song.

"You know I really am proud of you baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you baby. I'm just happy we can start the rest of our lives together now."

"Yes we can." He nodded at Fez who pressed play on the stereo, the sounds of "Dancing Queen" by Abba came through the speakers and Jackie squealed in excitement.

"Steven its Abba!"

"I know baby it's just for you."

**_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_**

Jackie sang along to the music as the rest of their friends joined them and they all danced together. Fez sang:

**"_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance…"_**

Hyde pulled Jackie against him and sang in a girly voice:

**"_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen"_**

Jackie laughed and danced with him as they all sang together this time.

**"_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
dig in the Dancing Queen  
dig in the Dancing Queen!"_**

They danced and laughed the night away just like they did when they were younger. They were all older now but no matter what, they loved each other and they needed each other. They all taught each other things, more than any text book would teach them and they would always be friends.

* * *

**So w hat did you think? this chapter took me awhile to write with Jackie's speech...i hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review. :) Thanks! Upnext...the bachelor and bachelorette (don't know if i spelled those right) parties. **


	33. Dumbass

**  
**

Jackie and Hyde carried the last of the boxes from Jackie's old apartment in Madison up to the apartment in Point Place. They had decided they would be living there until they saved up enough money to buy a nice house for them. Jackie dropped the last box on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my god…I have never been so tired in my life." She said.

"No that's not true…there was that night my senior year when we snuck up to that hotel for the night. You slept for almost 13 hours after that one." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you pig."

"What!? I did good work that night. Oh who am I kidding? I do good work every night." Hyde was staring off into the distance reveling in his manly abilities when he felt a pillow wiz by his head. He snapped out of it and pounced on Jackie on the couch as she fell into his arms in a fit of giggles. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Were finally really moving in together."

"Yes we are." He said.

"You scared?"

"Nah. I get to see you naked a lot more now."

"God why does it all come back to sex with you?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it, you are just so god damn sexy."

She smiled. "Yeah well…that is true."

"Come on…lets take a bit of a nap we did a lot today."

"Sounds good…but I'm not going to make it to the bed, let's just stay here."

"Alright." Hyde sat up a bit and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around them.

They were happily sleeping for about an hour before they heard banging on the door. Hyde grumbled in his sleep and held Jackie closer to him whispering into her neck.

"They'll go away."

"Mmmkkk…" She mumbled and snuggled into his chest.

But the banging did not stop so Hyde groaned and reluctantly got off the couch much to Jackie's dismay. She clung to his arm and pulled him back to her not wanting him to leave her.

"No baby don't go."

"Jackie I'll just kick them out ok? I'll be right back I promise."

She smiled and pulled him to her kissing him one last time. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she laid back down on the couch waiting for him to come back to her. Hyde opened the door and saw the gang standing on the other side of the door with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Alright…hey guys. It's great to see you and all…but Jackie and I are kinda tired what with moving her stuff in and all…so why don't you guys come back tomorrow or something."

"No can do man. Were here to take you guys out for your bachelor and bachelorette parties!" Kelso said excitedly.

"What?"

"Yeah man we were gonna do it the night before the wedding like everyone always does…but we figured making it a complete surprise would be better." Eric said.

"Guys…I don't know about this…"

"Baby who is it?" Jackie asked from the couch.

"It's the gang." He replied.

"Alright Jackie get ready were going out for your bachelorette party Mrs. Foreman and Brooke are meeting us there."

"What? Guys were not getting married for a week."

"Yeah we know but we wanted to surprise you so let's go already!" Fez said.

"Can you guys hang on a minute so I can talk to Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah sure whatever, just hurry up."

Hyde took Jackie's hand and led her to the bedroom to talk for a moment. He looked at Jackie with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hey…what's wrong baby?" Jackie asked stroking his cheek gently.

"I just…I don't know about this whole Bachelor and Bachelorette party thing."

"Honey I know that we planned on staying in tonight but why the hell not…I mean this is one of your last chances to go out with the guys as a single man." She said with a wink joking with him.

"I don't need to go out like a single man." Hyde said looking more nervous than ever.

"Steven you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I just…I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Steven…why do you have a bad feeling about tonight?"

"I just feel like something is going to happen…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok honey…well there's no way there gonna not let us go…so why don't you go for a few hours and then we can come home."

"But Jackie…"

"Nothing is going to happen ok? We are getting married in a week and this is just us having some fun with our friends before than. I will see you later tonight."

"Alright…fine…"

She kissed him and jumped in the shower to get ready to go out. An hour later the guys were off to Hyde's party and the girls were off to Jackie's. Donna pulled up in front of Casey Kelso's strip club and Jackie laughed.

"Guys…I don't know…strippers aren't so good with me and Steven."

"Jackie you're not stupid enough to marry a stripper. Were just here to have some fun ok? We'll be home in a few hours."

"Ok fine…but is Steven going to be around strippers? I'm not so ok with that…"

"No Kelso and Fez are making sure there are no strippers they know not to have strippers at the party."

"Good…cuz I hate women strippers."

"So you love guy strippers?"

"Like you said…I'm not stupid enough to run off and marry a stripper. I love Steven."

"Yeah that's sweet and great and all but let's go party while you're still a single women!"

Jackie smiled and jumped out of the car with Donna to meet Brooke and Mrs. Foreman in the strip club. They were sitting in the front row telling and screaming at the strippers, they smiled and joined them. Meanwhile, the guys pulled into Hyde's favorite bar and he smiled at his friends.

"Alright…this is what I'm talking about. Thanks guys."

"Yeah and we go the place to ourselves tonight. WB, Bob and my Dad are inside too." Eric said.

"Alright, lets get this over with cuz the sooner we get this over with the sooner I get back to Jackie and I'm pretty sure she'll be drunk so I will definitely be able to have my way with her."

He smiled and followed his friends into the bar hoping that nothing would go wrong like he had thought. For awhile everything was going great at both parties the girls were laughing and dancing and throwing money at the guys. Hyde and the boys were playing drinking games and reminiscing on old times. But then…Eric and Kelso got up with quirky smiles on their faces.

"Alright Hyde close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because we got you a present." Eric said.

Hyde just smiled and shut his eyes and didn't hear the gasps of horror from everyone but Eric. Eric tapped him on the shoulder.

"Open your eyes buddy."

"Alright what is it-Sam…"

"Hey baby…"

"Uh oh…" Fez said. "Guys we promised Donna no stripers."

"Yeah well I figured we could bend the rules…" Kelso whispered. "I guess I shouldn't have let Eric pick out the stripper."

"Wait...uh oh…I made a big mistake didn't I…is this?"

"Sam…" Hyde said again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dumbass." Red said.

"Sam you can't be here…"

"Of course I can. Eric hired me to be your stripper not that I haven't done it before."

"Sam you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my money."

"Whore" Fez whispered.

"I heard that you foreign freak." She spat back.

"Fine take your money…" Hyde rumbled in his wallet and handed her some money. "Now go."

"You don't want me baby?"

"No I don't want you. I'm getting married to Jackie…something I should have done before I made the mistake of marrying you or whatever we did."

"Hyde I know you want me baby…"

"Guys I swear to God…why would you get me a stripper?"

"Hyde man I'm sorry…I didn't think it would be a big deal. I didn't even think about Eric getting Sam cuz he didn't know her."

"Alright that's it Sam out in the parking lot now!" Hyde yelled.

"Oh I like it when you're forceful." She said growling at him.

Hyde grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the parking lot while the rest of the guys looked on in horror. Meanwhile the girls were bored and knew where the boys were going to be and decided to sneak up on them. They pulled into the parking lot and Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw Hyde yelling at Sam in the parking lot. She was a bit drunk and ran up to them before Donna could stop them. The guys inside the bar saw her and ran out to try and help the situation.

"You fucking whore!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde's heart fell to the floor and spun around to see Jackie standing behind them furious.

"Jackie…no baby this isn't want it looks like."

"Oh really? So it doesn't look like you talking to your ex-wife in the parking lot of a bar!?" She yelled.

"Damn it I knew something bad was goin to happen tonight!" Hyde yelled.

"Tell me Steven were you planning on taking her back to her apartment before I came home tonight?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Yes apparently I am for believing you when you said you wanted me!" She was crying now and Donna walked up to her placing her arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Jackie please don't cry please just listen to me."

"What? What could you possibly have to say to me in this situation Steven? We were supposed to get married in a week! How could you do this to me!? Again!?"

"I'm not doing anything to you…"

"Steven I-"

"Jackie it's my fault…" Eric whispered.

He took a step towards them and almost stepped back when he saw the death glare coming from Donna.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Please Foreman…fix this." Hyde begged.

"Yeah man I'm working on it." He sighed and walked towards Jackie. "Look I guess since I wasn't around I didn't realize how bad this whole Sam thing was. I didn't' even know what she looked like and…and…I figured since Donna was taking you to a strip club it would be ok to get Hyde one. So I hired Sam…and I didn't know she was his ex-wife. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have hired a stripper at all but I did…and Hyde was trying to get rid of her. He didn't do anything wrong. This is all my fault so please don't call of the wedding because I'm such a…a what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Dumbass." They all replied.

"Yep…that would be the word. So…please Jackie…I really am sorry but don't ruin your chance at being happy because of me. And I'm pretty sure if I don't fix this Hyde will kill me…and I would hate to see you both be apart."

Jackie took a deep breathe and then kicked Eric in the shin.

"Ow! Ok…alright I guess I deserved that…" He replied.

"Yeah…you really do."

Jackie glared at him and then grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him away from the group.

"Alright…I'm goin to let this one go under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Hyde asked.

"I get to kick Sam's ass."

Hyde smirked because he knew that Jackie could take her.

"Alright…but the second it starts to get really ugly I'm taking you out of there."

"Oh it's going to get ugly Steven…" She pulled up her sleeves and walked towards Sam as the rest of the gang moved away to let Jackie through.

"What do you want midget?"

"Oh don't get smart with me Sam! I am about to do something I have wanted to do since your skanky little ass walked into the Foreman's living room."

"Alright…alright I know there are harsh feelings here but hey you won! So uh…just leave me alone alright?" Sam said in a panicked voice.

Jackie smirked at her. "No…no Sam I don't think I will leave you alone ya wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you disgust me. You're a whore and you ruined my life but that's ok…because I have fixed it all on my own. But…it still doesn't mean I don't hate you. You came back once this year and I let it slide, I didn't say anything to you but…that's not gonna happen this time. So you better be able to defend yourself cuz I am goin to kick your ass!"

With that last word Jackie lunged at Sam making her tumble onto the pavement. Sam tried to fight back but had no luck with Jackie's little fists slamming into her over and over again. The gang cheered Jackie on, even Kitty and Red as they watched the little tiny brunette they love so much finally get her revenge and let go of the last remaining parts of her horrible past. With each blow, her hatred and fear of what had happened before was finally being let go once and for all. Jackie finally stopped hitting her and stood up, Sam's nose was bleeding and she had an assortment of cuts and bruises on her she stared at Jackie and then huffed off.

"Yeah you better run whore!"

"Jackie…you totally kicked her ass!" Donna said.

"I mean that was even better than the time you kicked Laurie's ass!" Fez yelled. "Oh I am so turned on right now."

"Damn Jackie…are you ok? Did she hurt you at all?" Hyde asked.

"Oh god no! She wishes she could have hit me back!" She screamed after Sam's precious Tran's Am that was speeding out of the parking lot.

"Alright baby…she's gone…she's gone for good so just take a deep breathe."

He rubbed her knuckles were a bit sore from hitting Sam and he smiled down at her.

"You wanna go home now?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright let's go."

He led her towards the Camino but Jackie turned around to her friends who were just standing there.

"Ok I love you guys a lot…but there's a new rule within this group…" She looked back at Hyde and then turned back to her friends. "NO STRIPPERS DAMN IT!"

They all stood there staring at her a bit afraid of her.

"Ok…goodnight."

She took Hyde's hand and lead him back to the car where they drove home and made love all night, not once did they think about Sam and their past…they only looked onto their future.

* * *

**Read and Review:) Thanks guys. Hope you liked it. I always hoped Jackie would kick Sam's ass like she did to Laurie. That would have been freakin awesome! haha oh well...they just screwed up season 8...I guess thats what these stories are for...to write our own endings. :) Let me know what you think.**


	34. Finally

**CH-34-Finally**

It was the day of Jackie and Hyde's wedding and they were both anxiously waiting for the ceremony to start. They had just decided to get married in a church to make Kitty happy. Jackie was standing in front of a long mirror while Kitty finished curling her hair. She had a sweet smile on her face and Kitty stopped what she was doing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie…I just want to say…there is no one else that I would want my Steven to marry. And I am so happy that you two have finally made it to this point, I'm proud of you both. Welcome to the family."

Jackie's eyes welled up with tears and she turned to stare at the woman she considered to be a motherly figure to her. She hugged her sweetly.

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman. You don't know how much your approval means to me."

"Oh honey…you make my Steven happy and that makes me love you. Now turn around so I can finish your hair so we can get this thing going."

She smiled and turned her head when Donna walked in with their bouquets and she clapped excitedly.

"Oh there perfect!" Jackie said.

Donna walked over to her and handed her the bouquet. "You ready?"

"Oh honey I was born ready."

The three women smiled at each other and clapped excitedly before finishing getting ready. Meanwhile in Hyde's room he and the boys were standing around in their boxers and shirts and ties drinking beer.

"So man are you scared at all about marrying the devil?" Eric asked.

"Dude stop referring to my soon to be wife as the devil. She's awesome and I love her and I am so excited to marry her. Not a bit scared."

"Wow…who would have thought Hyde would be the first one out of us who got "officially" married." Kelso said.

"Hey Laurie and I got married!" Fez yelled.

"Yeah that doesn't count little buddy." Eric said.

"Look all I know is, somehow Jackie got under my skin and I realized I couldn't be without her in my life. She makes me happy guys and I want to be with her forever. I think before I thought marriage was not real since my parents didn't have a great marriage and neither did Jackie's. But I think Jackie and I could have what Kitty and Red have….and there happy man. I want to be happy."

Red who was standing by the door had listened to Hyde's little confession and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve to be happy son. And you will be happy. Just as happy as me and Kitty. And before you know it, you will have been married for 25 years like us. Time flies Steven…so make the most of it."

Hyde smiled and hugged Red. "Thanks Red. Thank you for everything…I mean seriously if it weren't for you and Mrs. Foreman taking me in…I don't think I would be here now marrying Jackie. I'd be off either pumping gas, in jail or dead."

Red laughed remembering their talk on his 18th birthday. "Well thank God for us then. Now all of you…put some god damn pants on before the ceremony starts!"

"No…Dad we thought we'd make a fashion statement by going out in our underwear. What do you think?" Eric asked putting his hands on his hips modeling for his Dad.

"I think your all dumbasses and I still don't know why any of those girls would want any of you. But whatever…its to late to figure it out now. Because the sooner you all get married the sooner you all leave my house."

"Oh don't worry Red…even when were all married and old…we will still be in your basement. Always." Kelso said smiling at him.

"Take your hand off me Kelso…this isn't bonding time alright? Now get dressed!"

The boys finally did put some pants on and took their places in the front of the Church. The music started and the women walked down the aisle Angie went first followed by Brooke and then Donna. Then everyone stood up as Red escorted Jackie down the aisle. He patted her hand gently and leaned towards her ear as they walked down the aisle.

"I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks Red." She whispered back.

"And you look beautiful, Steven is a lucky man."

"Well I'm a lucky girl too."

They smiled at each other and proceeded down the aisle towards Hyde and the rest of the gang. Jackie winked at Hyde who smirked back at her. Red kissed Jackie's cheek as Pastor Dave said.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Red replies.

He gives Jackie's hand to Hyde and he helped Jackie up one step to the alter of the church. He whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "You look very handsome yourself Mr. Hyde."

He smiled at her and they turned back to Pastor Dave who was smiling at them.

"We are gathered here today to join in the union of Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde. If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be married…speak now of forever hold your peace."

Jackie and Hyde turned back to the group watching them intently. Jackie was giving the look to all of them that said _"Say something I dare you." _Not one person said anything so they turned back to Pastor Dave.

"Ok…so lets get down to this thing! Steven take Jackie's hands and repeat after me."

Jackie handed her bouquet to Donna who winked at her and she turned back to Steven and took his hands and rubbed his knuckles sweetly. He smiled back and waited for Pastor Dave to talk.

"I Steven take you Jackie to be my wedded wife."

"I Steven take you Jackie to be my wedded wife." Hyde said confidently.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

Jackie was crying at this point and he wiped her tears away as Pastor Dave continued.

"For better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"To love…and to cherish…as long as we both shall live." He said slowly emphasizing every word. Jackie smiled and turned to Pastor Dave.

"Guess its to late to run for it?" Eric whispered in Hyde's ear who ignored him but noticed a flower whizzing by his head and hitting Kelso in the eye instead of Eric.

"Ow my eye!"

"Sorry Kelso! Eric you are such a dill hole!" Donna yelled at him. "Just because you ran out on our wedding doesn't mean that Hyde would run out on Jackie! He's actually a good man!"

"Ok ya know what?" Jackie said looking at her friends. "This is my freakin wedding day and if any of you so much as make another sound or move out of place again…I will kill you! Don't think I won't! Now shut up so I can promise my Steven all the stuff he just promised me! I mean seriously…do you know how long it took me to make him marry me! Do not ruin this!" She yelled angrily.

Hyde started laughing and Pastor Dave looked to scared to speak as did the rest of the gang. Eric mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Jackie who just glared at him. She turned back to Pastor Dave and smiled sweetly.

"Ok…now where were we?"

"Uh…" Pastor Dave replied.

Hyde leaned into him. "Just keep going man…you'll be safer if you don't delay the wedding any longer."

"Right…ok…so…um Jackie take Steven's hands and repeat after me."

Jackie took Steven's hands again and smiled up at him. He squeezed her hands in reassurance and waited for her to begin.

"I Jackie take you Steven to be my wedded husband." Pastor Dave said.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "I Jackie take you Steven to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health." She repeated as a few tears fell down her face.

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." She said as Hyde wiped her tears away smiling at her.

"Ok can we have the rings please?" Pastor Dave said looking to Eric.

"Oh crap…I knew there was something I forgot."

"Eric!" Hyde and Jackie yelled towards him.

"Don't worry about it kids…I knew he would forget so I took them instead."

"Thanks Red." Hyde said while still glaring at Eric.

"No problem."

"Alright…Steven place the ring on Jackie's finger and repeat after me."

Hyde took Jackie's small little hand and slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"With this ring…I thee wed." Pastor Dave said.

"With this ring…I thee wed." Hyde said.

"Now Jackie place the ring on Hyde's finer and say…With this ring I thee wed."

Jackie slipped the ring on Hyde's finger and he rolled his eyes playfully and she giggled back before saying. "With this ring I the wed."

"Well then by the power vested me and the state of Wisconsin…I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!"

Jackie and Hyde's smiles grew waiting for Pastor Dave to say they could kiss but he just stayed smiling at them for a few moments.

"Um…man can I kiss her or not?" Hyde asked.

"Oh right…silly me. Weddings always just make me so happy and I always forget a part of it. It's like the holy union of two souls is just so much more powerful than a kiss ya know? I mean I just don't see the need for the physical stuff when there is such a religious and spiritual union between two people."

Everyone was staring at him like he had three heads and Jackie just turned to Steven and pulled him towards her only inches from her face and he smirked.

"Steven he doesn't need to say…now kiss your wife."

Hyde smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I love it when your forceful." He pulled Jackie's mouth towards his crashing his lips on hers in the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever had.

"Oh…I guess you may kiss the bride." Pastor Dave said.

Hyde pulled away for a moment and looked at Pastor Dave. "Yeah thanks…"

He turned back to Jackie and kissed her again. She pulled away after a few moments as everyone clapped and cheered for them. Jackie was laughing and smiling all at the same time and Hyde wiped her tears away.

"Oh don't cry baby…your to beautiful for that."

"Steven were married…were together forever."

"Yeah we are. I'm not going anywhere, ever. This is it babe."

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss before they felt Fez taping him on the shoulder. The pulled apart and looked at Fez.

"Ok…so this is giving me needs but we need to get going to the party!"

"Come on baby…we can finish this later." Jackie said winking at him.

"Alright guys…this may have to be a short wedding party cuz I'm definitely ready to take the girl back to my room."

Jackie smiled. "No talking about right now. Were in a church so lets go."

Jackie and Hyde filed out of the church with Angie and Fez, then Kelso and Brooke followed by Eric and Donna. They got in the limo and drove off back to the Foreman's for the wedding party.

* * *

** Read and Review :) The Wedding Party is Upnext! **


	35. When I need you

**  
**

Hyde and Jackie were furiously making out in the Foreman's kitchen when the rest of their guests were on the driveway waiting for them. Eric went over to the microphone to announce them to everyone.

"Ok everyone settle down…I want to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Hyde!" He yelled and they cheered and looked to the kitchen door but they didn't come through the door. So Eric tried again. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyde!" Still nothing…

"Oh dear god…" Red said shaking his head.

"Well what on earth could they be doing?" Kitty asked.

"You probably don't want to know Mrs. Foreman." Donna said.

"Oh not in my kitchen damn it! I mean we had to buy a new table after you and Eric did it on our table!" Kitty yelled.

"Mom…" Eric whispered. "I thought we were never going to talk about that again."

"Well I'm sorry Eric…I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

Kitty stomped off towards the kitchen just as Hyde began kissing her neck and Jackie was moaning loudly on top of the table. Kitty covered her eyes and yelled at them.

"Not here you morons!" Kitty yelled.

Hyde and Jackie jumped apart and looked nervously at Kitty.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman…" Jackie said. "We just…we were um…"

"You were about to do it in my kitchen!"

"Uh yeah…that…" Hyde said and Jackie hit in him the stomach. "Ow! What? I mean it's the truth isn't it?"

"Yes but there was no need to tell her that!"

"Alright fine…Mrs. Foreman we weren't going to have sex…we just were…testing the strength of the table."

Jackie hit him again and he shrugged innocently.

"Oh fine…will you just hurry up and get out here and dance already! Were all waiting for you!"

"Oh Steven they love us! They really, really love us!"

Hyde shook his head and stuck out his arm for her to take it. "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer my dear."

Kitty laughed and walked out into the living room before them to signal Eric to introduce them again. Hyde and Jackie waited in the kitchen to hear their names. Eric took the microphone again and said:

"Alright…now for real this time…I would love to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Hyde!"

Hyde and Jackie walked out of the kitchen and into the driveway where everyone was standing and cheering for them. Hyde smiled at them and pulled Jackie up against his body so he could dance with her.

"Do you think it was a mistake letting Fez pick our wedding song?" Jackie asked.

"Nah…I'm sure he knew to pick something good otherwise I would kick his ass."

Jackie smiled and looked to Fez who started the music and the minute the song started he winked at Jackie and she mouthed the words "Thank you" to him and he just nodded.

"Oh hey look it's our song…" Hyde said.

"Yeah it is..." Jackie said.

"_When I need you" _by Leo Sayer came through the speakers and Jackie laid her head on Hyde's chest. It was the song that was playing during their first kiss on their Veteran's Day Date, years before.

**When I need you**  
_**I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so wanna give you  
It's only a heartbeat away  
When I need love  
I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day**_

"How did Fez know this was our song?" Hyde asked.

"Well…he tried to kiss me for the first time to this song and I started to cry. So he asked me why and I told him that this was the song that was playing on our first kiss and I couldn't kiss him to it. It hurt to much."

"Well baby were together now...were married. So we don't have to think about when we were apart ok?"

She smiled and whispered. "Ok."

Hyde smiled and wiped Jackie's tears away and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head before nodding at Fez who nodded back in understanding.

_  
**Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
The telephone can't take the place of your smile  
But you know I won't be travelin' forever  
It's cold out but hold out and do I like I do  
When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you  
And all that I so wanna give you babe  
It's only a heartbeat away  
It's not easy when the road is your driver  
Honey that's a heavy load that we bear  
But you know I won't be traveling a lifetime  
It's cold out but hold out and do like I do  
Oh, I need you**_

Jackie held Steven close to her and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

**_When I need love_**  
_**I hold out my hands and I touch love  
I never knew there was so much love  
Keeping me warm night and day  
When I need you  
Just close my eyes  
And you're right here by my side  
Keeping me warm night and day  
I just hold out my hands  
I just hold out my hand  
And I'm with you darlin'  
Yes, I'm with you darlin'  
All I wanna give you  
It's only a heartbeat away  
Oh I need you darling**_

Once the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered, some people began to dance while a photographer began to take pictures of Jackie and Hyde with the gang.

"Oh hey man…uh could you get a picture of just me Jackie, Red, Kitty and Bob please? They are our parents."

Jackie smiled at him and the three adults looked completely touched by Hyde's statement. Hyde looked to WB realizing he probably had hurt him but WB put a hand on his sons shoulder and said.

"Your right Steven…they are your parents. We'll get a picture later."

Hyde smiled and hugged him and turned back to Jackie to wrap his arm around her and get ready to take the picture. Hyde and Jackie were in the middle and Bob was next to her and Red and Kitty were next to Hyde. They took some more pictures with everyone and then continued to party. Kelso came running through the kitchen door excitedly.

"Hey guys! Look who showed up!"

They all looked to the door to see Leo standing there in all his glory.

"Hey man! I heard there was gonna be a wedding! I love weddings!"

Hyde walked over to him and hugged him. "Leo man! It's so great to see you!"

"Hey Hyde man…who did you get married to?"

"Jackie."

"Jackie?"

"Loud girl." Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"Loud girl! Oh man you love loud girl!"

Hyde laughed and wrapped his arms around his pouting wife and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah man I do love her…but why don't we just call her Jackie ok?"

"Alright…Jackie, Hyde congratulations man. Marriage is great. I'm married…got kids too. I think…"

Hyde and Jackie laughed and Hyde placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well man…welcome to the party. Now I'm going to dance with my wife."

He took Jackie's hand and led her out onto the dance floor and spun her around and around as she laughed and kissed him. The photographer took pictures of the happy couple without them noticing.

"Hey I'm hungry…why don't we go eat babe." Hyde said kissing her head.

Jackie smiled as he led her over to a table waiting for them. They sat and ate and laughed together before Eric stood up and tapped his glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they turned the music off. Eric took a deep breathe and looked over at his friends, Jackie was sitting on Hyde's lap his arms wrapped securely around her waist. They smiled at Eric.

"Well…as the best man it is traditional to make a little speech about the happy couple. So…where should I begin?" Everyone laughed. "Well…I'll be the first to admit I never thought Jackie and Hyde would be together. I've known Hyde since I was six when he saved me from a couple of guys who were trying to beat me up. And after that…my mom gave us a bath together."

Everyone laughed again. "Gee thanks Eric…" Hyde yelled at him.

Eric laughed. "Sorry buddy…I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again after picture day but whatever…anyway…I guess you could say that we have been best friends ever since. We've always had fun together no matter what it is we were doing and when he moved in with us…he became more than my best friend. He became my brother. I would do anything for Hyde and he would do anything for me. I always hoped that someday he would get past his Zen and learn to find true happiness and he has and I couldn't be happy her for him. Now Jackie…Jackie and I have had an interesting past. I first met Jackie when she joined the group when she started dating Kelso…They were an interesting couple and Jackie and I didn't really get along. But once she and Kelso broke up for good…and she started dating Hyde…I saw a new side to Jackie. Even when I pretended I still hated her and I thought she was the devil I realized she is one cool chick. She's smart and determined and she is one tough chick. She's beat up a few girls just to get what she wants." They all laughed again.

"So Jackie…you are not the devil. And I'm proud and happy to say you are my friend. I also want to thank you for making my brother so happy…you both deserve to be happy and I can see you are perfect for one another. So Jackie Welcome to the family. I love you both. To Jackie and Hyde!"

"To Jackie and Hyde!" They all said and clinked their glasses.

The music started again and Jackie and Hyde made their way over to Eric.

"Hey man…thanks. That was a great speech." Hyde said hugging Eric.

"Anything for my brother." He replied.

"I don't hate you either Eric…I love you."

Eric smiled and pulled Jackie in for a hug. "Ok but lets not loose our pretend hatred for each other alright? It's quite fun."

"Whatever you say star wars freak."

"Shut up midget."

"Oh something's never change." Hyde said.

"Hey you guys lets party!" Donna said.

She pulled Jackie out onto the dance floor and they started dancing while the boys stood back and watched them.

"Our women are hot…" Eric sad.

"Don't be saying my wife is hot if you wish to continue living Foreman."

"Oh see I thought since were like brothers now we could talk about that stuff…"

"Yeah no…"

"Oh…ok…duly noted."

The song _"Ain't no mountain High Enough" _came on and the guys joined Jackie and Donna and sang and danced with them as  
everyone smiled and watched them and took pictures.

**"**_**Listen Baby...  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough baby"**_Hyde sang to Jackie

**"_If you need me call m  
no matter where you are  
no matter how far (don't worry baby)  
just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry" _**Jackie sang back.

And then the rest of the gang jumped in the middle of them and sang

**"_'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe!"_**

The gang sang and danced the night away celebrating Jackie and Hyde's wedding. They may have had a rocky history but there was nothing that could tear them apart for good. They belonged together. Forever.

* * *

**Ok so this story is far from over...i have some ideas for more chapters so if you like it and you want me to continue please read and review:) Thanks.  
**


	36. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Hyde woke up to a petite brunette placing kisses all along his body. He didn't even open his eyes yet; he just smiled and reached out to her until he felt her lips hovering over his leaving a delicate kiss there before whispering to him.

"Wake up baby…"

"Mmmm…morning…"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his wife and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth and scratched her nails down his chest.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hi back…"

"Did I mention how much I love your Dad?"

"Huh…no…see I thought you kind of loved me."

"Eh…you're alright."

"Well I kinda love my Dad too ya know for sending us to Paris for our honey moon."

"It's the most romantic city in the world Steven."

WB had given them a full week stay in Paris as their wedding gift. They had been planning on just going out for one night in a hotel and save up to take a vacation later. When WB gave them their gift Jackie about hugged him for 10 minutes before Hyde pulled her off of him. They had jumped on a private plane at about three in the morning and when they reached Paris they had made love for hours basking in the after glow of their wedding. Hyde smiled at his wife and pulled her close to him.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Stay here with you."

"Huh…I figured you would want to go shopping."

"We have a week…we can do that later."

She cuddled into his chest and kissed his collarbone. "I love you so much."

"I love you too doll face."

"We really got married…" She said giggling.

"Uh huh…"

"And that doesn't scare you one bit?"

"Nope…a couple of years ago the idea of marriage would have scared the crap out of me. But now…I couldn't be happier."

"You were married before…"

"Jackie don't."

"Sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Look…that marriage didn't even count and I thought that when you beat her up you let that all go?"

"Well no I did…I just…I have a question and I want you not to freak out about it. It's just something I've wanted to know about for awhile."

"Um…ok. Shoot."

"Why did you stay with her? Did you ever love her? Or were you just trying to hurt me?"

"I thought that was the right thing to do…I saw how my parents acted and I saw how my Dad bailed on my Mom and I didn't think  
I could do that. I didn't want to be with her. I didn't love her. I loved you and I missed you when I was with her. I acted the way I did towards you because I was hurt. But I think…I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to move on and be happy with your life because you deserved to be happy. Just don't ever doubt that I didn't love you then ok? Because I did…I always have. And I always will."

Jackie had tears in her eyes and he wiped them away before kissing her had on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his and he held her tight to him.

"That's all over now baby ok? I'm never, ever going to hurt you like that again. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"I know…I'm sorry…I just wanted to know. I shouldn't have asked."

"No…it's good that you did. We can finally put that all behind us and move on with our marriage ok?"

"Our marriage…" She whispered and smiled.

"Yes…you are my wife."

"So…Mr. Hyde…what does your being your wife give me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there must be some perks to this marriage…"

"Perks you say? I don't know…perks…let me see…"

Hyde took Jackie's hand and lowered it down his body so she could feel him growing through the sheet that was covering him.

"Does that count as a perk?"

"Yes."

He smiled and pounced on her as she giggled while he placed kisses all along her face and neck.

"Steven!"

"What? I'm showing you the perks of this marriage thing."

"Oh alright then continue…"

Hyde continued his passionate assault on her neck, nipping and licking every bit of it he could get at. Jackie smiled and moaned softly as he did so and she plunged her hands into his soft curls scratching at his scalp.

"Steven…." She whispered.

"You have entirely too many cloths on wife."

"Wife…" She whispered.

"Yep….you're my wife…were in this for the long run…"

She giggled and pulled his head up to meet her anxious lips.

"Steven…make love to me."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "There's nothing I would like more."

He took his hands and slid them under her small little silk nightie to feel her warm skin under his fingers. She whimpered as she felt his hands reach up to her breasts and give them each a delicate squeeze.

"Steven take it off…please…"

He smiled coyly at her. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Jackie sat up a bit lifting herself up so that she Hyde could remove it completely. He lifted it over her head and attached his lips to her neck licking it softly. Hyde was already completely naked because they had fallen asleep that way and she had woken up him. He laid her back on the bed and hovered over her. She pulled his face towards hers kissing him passionately on the lips as she slid her hands up and down his back. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and it aroused him even more.

"Baby…" Jackie whispered. "Baby lie down."

"Jackie…"

She smiled and kissed him once more before pushing him off of her so he was lying on his back beside her. She crawled over him and straddled his hips before leaning down to kiss his lips. She moved her kisses along his neck and then moved down to his chest. He growled when he felt her bite his nipple and she licked it to ease the pain. Her kisses got lower and lower until she was hovering over his hard member. She took him in his mouth and he gasped at the instant pleasure that coursed through his body. As much as he wanted her to do that he also just wanted to make love to her.

"Baby…I need to be in you…."

She looked up at him and smiled as she straddled his hips. She reached for a condom and slipped it on him before lowering her head to kiss him again. Then she lifted her hips and he took her hands to steady her as she slipped onto him. She through her head back in pure pleasure.

"Oh God Steven…"

"You feel so good baby…"

He gripped her hips and moved her against him to add to their pleasure. She was riding him and whimpering and moaning his name over and over again. They both knew they wouldn't last long but they had the rest of their lives to do this which made them even more excited. His hands traveled up her body to grip her breasts and he tweaked her nipples which he knew would drive her crazy. She smiled down at him as she clenched her wall around him which caused him to groan out in satisfaction.

"Jackie you know what that does to me."

She giggled innocently and leaned down to capture his mouth in a hot steamy kiss. His hands smoothed down her back and cupped her ass squeezing it gently. She pulled away from his mouth as she felt her release building within her and she began panting in his ear driving him wild.

"Jackie…"

"Oh God Steven…I'm going to cum…"

"I'm right with you baby, always with you."

She sat back up and bounced up and down on him harder needing feel her release. She was panting and moaning louder as was he. He gripped her hips and slammed up into her and that was all it took. She through her head back and screamed his name. He pushed into her a few more times as his release came over him. Jackie slipped off of him and lay over his sweaty body kissing his lips repeatedly.

"Ok so that definitely counts as a perk."

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Good to know."

"So…I'm all sweaty…"

"Yeah…that usually happens when we do what we just did."

"Right…but I'm thinking its time for a shower."

He arched his eyebrow and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom where they took a long hot shower together as husband and wife.

* * *

**Read and Review. :) **


	37. Growing Up

**A/N-Ok...so this is set like three months in the future. So yeah...read and enjoy and don't forget to Review after you Read. Oh and this is not the end of the story... :) **

* * *

**  
**

Steven Hyde was man of very few words. Most people knew him as the rebellious, Zen master, orphan of Point Place. The Foreman's had taken him in when he was in High School, and although he would never admit it, he loved them. He would do anything for them and his friends. And most importantly, the petite brunette that had stolen his heart many years before. But even though Hyde did have feelings and cared about people, it was true that he never did things he didn't want to do. He never let anyone tell him what to do or tell him what was right and wrong. He made his own choices and many people who had known him years before would have been shocked to know that he had married the petite brunette, top cheerleader from Point Place High. They would also have been surprised if they had seen him signing papers to buy a very large house in the middle of Point Place. When he passed the papers to the real-estate man, they would have been more surprised to see the enormous smile upon his face.

"Well Mr. Hyde…welcome home. I hope you and your wife are very happy here, for many years."

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. I'm sure we will."

Mr. Oliver handed Hyde the keys to the house and walked out of the apartment. Hyde walked around and smiled to himself getting excited about telling his wife that he had bought a house for them. For three months they had been living in the apartment saving money for a house. But now Hyde had a rather large surprise for his wife and he was sure she was going to love it.

* * *

Many people who knew Jackie Burkhart back in High School would never have thought that she would marry the burnout Steven Hyde. They pictured her marrying someone like Michael Kelso…a pretty boy. Someone who would use their looks to cruise through life on his good looks to provide for his trophy wife. But Jackie Burkhart had changed…she had grown up into a woman who took care of her self and who did not rely on others to provide for her. She had a steady job as the manager of a boutique near Groove's the record store owned by her husband. She worked hard, something that many people would have been shocked to see coming from a girl like her. They also would have been shocked if the had seen her sitting on the edge of her tub in her small apartment in Point Place staring at the Pregnancy Test on the bathroom sink. They would have been shocked to see her nervously tapping her foot waiting to see if she was going to be a mother. When the timer went off in the kitchen Jackie stood up, walked to the sink and looked down. Two lines. There were two lines. Jackie Burkhart was pregnant with Steven Hyde's baby.

"Oh my god…"

Jackie covered her mouth with her hand and sat back down putting her hand over her forehead taking a deep breathe.

"I'm going to be a mother…"

She smiled slightly and wiped her happy tears away and then realized the hard part was still to come. She had to tell Hyde that she was pregnant. How would he react? Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Or would he completely freak out due to nerves. She stood up, and cleaned up a bit and waited…she waited for Hyde to come home so she could tell him her news.

* * *

Hyde got in the Camino and drove over to the Foreman's with a giddy smile on his face. He parked his car in the driveway and walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of Kitty's head.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman."

"Steven…I've been thinking a lot about this Mrs. Foreman thing. It makes me feel rather old. So…I was thinking you could call me  
Mom…ya know only if you want to."

"Well…Ok Mom."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good boy. Now…what's up?"

"Well I wanted to give you and Red something."

"Oh. Really? Well Red is in the living room let's go see him."

Kitty and Hyde walked into the living room where Red was sitting in his usual chair reading the paper.

"Red…honey…Steven is here to talk to us."

"Did Jackie kick you out of the house already?"

Hyde chuckled slightly. "Uh no…but this is about a house. Kind of…"

"Ok then. How may I help you Steven?"

"It's just…I bought a house today for Jackie and me."

"Oh well that is wonderful Steven!" Kitty said kissing his cheek. "Where's Jackie? Why isn't she here to tell us the good news too?"

"Oh she doesn't know yet. It's sort of a surprise for her."

"Well that is very grown up of you Steven." Red said getting up to shake his hand. "Congratulations. You got married and bought a house all in three months. That shows a lot of maturity."

"Thanks Red…"

"Sweetie…is there something else you came here to talk to us about? You seem a little nervous." Kitty said putting a hand on Hyde's arm.

"Well I uh…I sort of overheard you two talking about your money problems the other day when Jackie and I were over for dinner."

"Steven…" Red said.

"And I just…I know that you are trying to officially pay of your mortgage…and well…I have a lot of money saved up. And money that WB gave me…and I went to the bank today after I bought the house and I paid off your mortgage."

Red and Kitty stared at Hyde unsure of what to say. Hyde couldn't tell if they were angry or happy or just to touched to speak.

"Steven…" Red began. "I…well…thank you. But…why would you do that?"

"Because you guys took me in and gave me a home to live in when I didn't have one. And I want to assure that you have a place here always, near Jackie and I and the rest of the gang. I don't want to have to watch you guys pack up and leave me. You guys are like parents to me and this was the only way I could think of to repay you."

"Oh Steven…that is just the sweetest-" Kitty couldn't even finish her sentence she launched herself into Hyde's arms and cried.

"Thank you Steven…" Red said again. "I just…thank you…."

"Anytime Red…I would do anything for you guys."

Kitty finally let go of Hyde and watched as two of the most important men in her life hugged each other.

"Well…I uh…I should go to the apartment and tell Jackie the good news about the house. I guess we'll see you later?"

"Yes. You two should come over for dinner tomorrow! I need to cook you something to thank you!" Kitty said clapping her hands together.

"Ok…we will. Bye."

Hyde walked out the front door and made his way to the Camino leaving Kitty and Red in the living room still stunned by what had just happened.

"Oh Red…our boy has grown up."

"Yeah Kitty…he sure has. He's grown up into a great man."

"We did good."

"Yeah we sure did."

He smiled at his wife and kissed her pasionatley.

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie was sitting on the couch and she kept looking over at the door anxiously waiting for Hyde to walk in. When he finally did he had a brilliant smile on his face. He took off his coat and hung it up and walked over to Jackie and kissed her.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey…"

"Hey so you know how I told you that the Foreman's were having money problems?"

"Um…yes…"

"I paid off their mortgage today."

Jackie seemed taken aback. She thought that they had been saving up money to buy a house. And now with the baby on the way she knew that they needed all the money the could save up. "Oh…well…wow…baby that's great but I mean…I thought were saving up our money?"

"Well we were. And we did. And I paid off their mortgage and I bought us a new house." He said with a sweet smile. He watched Jackie's face turn from confusion to surprise to excitement in just seconds.

"You bought a house!?"

"Yep. I bought a house." He said with a sly smirk.

"Oh my god…Steven…when? Where? How?"

"Ok there baby…slow down one question at a time. Ok so…when?" She nodded. "This afternoon. Where?" She nodded again.

"That big white house on Elm Street. The one we always pass to go to the Foreman's from here."

"The one with the white picket fence?"

"Yep that's the one."

"Oh my god…"

"Yep…and I believe the last question was how?" She nodded again. "I have been saving money for awhile now and WB helped me out a bit. So…we can move in as soon as possible. Whenever were ready."

"Oh my…god…Steven…this is…this is big!"

"I know…I just figured you know we've been married for three months now and I figured it was time for us to move into a house. Ya know time to really start our lives together."

"Oh Steven…this is just…"

With all the excitement of Steven buying a house for them she completely forgot about her own news. She smiled and kissed Steven once more before putting her hand on her stomach realizing it was now or never. Hyde noticed the strange look on her face and watched as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Hey…are you feeling ok?"

"What? Oh yes…I just…um…this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah I guess it is." He said with a smile. "But I mean…your happy right?"

"What baby of course I'm happy…it's just…I have some news to…some very big news."

"Really? Ok…well what's up?"

"Ok…um…huh…wow I don't know what to say."

"Jackie Burkhart at a loss for words? Well that's a first." He said trying to make her laugh. He was successful and he placed a hand on her arm rubbing it gently to soothe her and make her relax a bit. "Hey Jacks…whatever it is…you can tell me. You're my wife now ya know? We do these things together."

She smiled at him and took a deep breathe. "Yeah I know…um…ok…so…here goes nothing. I uh…I'm pregnant."

At first Hyde just stood staring at her unsure of what to say and for a moment Jackie thought that she saw complete panic in his eyes. She got nervous and thought that maybe this wasn't going to go as well as she had hoped.

"Look Steven I know this is big…and I know this is scary. Believe me when I saw the test was positive I was freaked too…but I think that-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Hyde had grabbed her face and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. He pulled away and she saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a father?"

She nodded and her own tears started. "Yeah….yeah Steven you're going to be a father. And I'm going to be a mother…were having a baby."

"Oh my god…oh Jackie…this is just…holy crap. I mean that in the best way possible of course…"

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "So you're happy?"

"Oh Jackie I've never been happier in my life."

"Oh God…I thought that you were going to be mad…or angry or…"

"Jackie I would never be angry. I mean this is great news. I love you and I would love to have children with you."

"I know…I do…its just…we hadn't really planned on having kids so soon. We said we would wait until we were more financially stable and were married for at least a year or something. It's always been three months and I just…I…oh my god…were going to have a baby…"

"I know!"

"Oh my god…I mean…this is great! But I mean…do we know how to be parents?"

He smiled at her concern and kissed her sweetly. "No…not really…but were going to learn together."

"Were having a baby!"

Hyde smiled and picked up Jackie and spun her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her passionately.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world did you know that?"

"Yeah well you made me the happiest woman alive."

"So uh…do you think it happened in Paris?"

"It might have…I don't know how pregnant I am."

"Well we did have a very active honeymoon…" He said with a smirk.

"True…but every night since then has been active too."

"We'll go to the doctors tomorrow to get you all checked out."

"Sounds good daddy to be."

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh Mrs. Foreman is going to be so excited."

She laughed. "Yeah she will be…what do you think Red will say?"

"He'll say oh more kids to feed…but he'll be happy for us."

"And what about the gang?"

"They'll be happy too."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"It's just this was a very eventful day…you buy a house and we find out were having a kid. Were growing up."

"Yeah we are…did you ever think back in High School it would end up like this?"

"I hoped it would…but I never thought I would get this lucky."

He smiled and kissed her. "Me either babe…me either."

He kissed his wife again and brought her to their bedroom to celebrate their new home and new baby. Yes…many people thought they knew the real Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde…but if they had seen them now…they wouldn't have believed what they saw. Two people who were in love, and were about to have a baby. Yes…they were certainly growing up.

* * *

**Ok so remember...Read and Review:) There is a lot I have planned for future chapters so if you like it review so I will continue the story. Thanks.  
**

**  
**


	38. Rumbling Baby

**  
**

Jackie and Hyde had gone to the doctors and found out that Jackie was almost two months pregnant. They had told the Foreman's and Kitty had refused to let Jackie go for about an hour. Three months later, Jackie was now five months pregnant and was beginning to show a little bit. She mad regular morning sickness and at times would lash out at Hyde who was a nervous wreck around her. They had officially moved into their new home much to Fenton's dismay. Jackie's hormones were also giving her more of a sexual need that at first Hyde seemed to have been pleased to fulfill. But as time went on, he made himself more and more distant from Jackie sexually and she was not happy. It was October and the whole gang was home for one weekend to see Jackie and Hyde's new house and to see a pregnant Jackie. They filed into their house happily and found a nervous Hyde and an annoyed Jackie and they knew it was going to be a long visit.

"Hey friend…how's the pregnancy?" Donna asked hugging her friend.

"Oh it's fantastic…I throw up every morning and my husband won't even touch me."

"What honey that is just not true!" Hyde said defensively.

"Did you just say honey? And talk in a girly voice?" Eric asked.

"What? No!" He replied.

"Ok what is going on and why won't you touch your super hot wife! I mean even if she's pregnant she's still hot. When Brooke was pregnant she had all these sexual needs. What is wrong with you man?" Kelso asked.

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong with him…he doesn't want to 'rumble baby'" She said with hand gesture's as quotations.

They all started laughing but then when they saw that they were completely serious they stopped and looked from Hyde to Jackie. Jackie's face was stern and angry and Hyde seemed nervous that she was going to lash out at any moment.

"Oh well…that is sweet?" Fez said.

"No it's not sweet Fez! I mean what the hell does that mean anyway!" Jackie yelled.

"Ok…Jackie why don't you and I go up to your room and watch a movie or something." Donna said.

"Oh yeah sure you'll take me to my room but my HUSBAND won't!"

"Sweetheart…I just you know…I don't want to hurt the baby." Hyde said softly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sex obsessed husband? I miss that man Steven. I miss him very much. And to be honest with you…I'm not so fond of this new Hyde who doesn't want to 'rumble baby'. I mean seriously…its not going anywhere for another four months so you better start doing something!"

Everyone stared back and forth from Hyde and Jackie. Jackie was fuming mad and Hyde looked like a scared little child. It was strange to see their friends like this but they knew that they had changed. In a good way…but they were pretty sure if Jackie did not get what she wanted…and soon…they were all going to pay.

"Ok…so how about that movie!?" Donna smiled at her friend and glared at Hyde angrily and led her upstairs to their room.

"Hyde man…what's going on with you? I mean there was a time you would have killed to have sex with Jackie all the time." Eric said.

"I know man…and its not that I don't want to have sex with her…it's just…this whole becoming a father thing is scaring the crap out of me."

"Ok see it scared me too…but you know what calmed me down?"

They all smiled at him and created a circle around Hyde's kitchen table.

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Oh man…yeah this feels good…this feels right."

CUT TO ERIC:  
"There you go man…you just need to relax a bit. I mean the baby and Jackie are going to be just fine."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"What does "rumble baby" mean?"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Well little buddy…it means that Hyde is a bit rough with Jackie cuz that's the way they like it. And Hyde is afraid that the baby will jiggle too much inside of Jackie's stomach."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"What?! Did Jackie eat the baby? Why is it in her stomach?"

CUT TO ERIC:  
He has a blank face and is unsure of what to say to him.

"Um…Fez…do you know where babies come from?"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"No…"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Uh no…I'm not explaining it to him. Sorry."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"No man…Jackie didn't eat the baby…although she has eaten everything else in the world. It's just…ok…when two people love each other-"

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Nope they don't have to love each other."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"True…true…except in Jackie's and my case we do love each other-"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Boo! No using the love word in the circle!"

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Fine…ok where was I? Right…sometimes when two people do that really awesome thing we all love I mean like…no I mean love in this situation."

CUT TO ERIC:  
"Yeah I do love it so it's ok."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Right ok…so they do that thing we all love and then sometimes we forget to wear a raincoat or something…and well she gets pregnant. And then you realize you have to take care of a baby and then you start to have a complete nervous break down."

Hyde starts twitching a bit and looks completely lost.

CUT TO KELSO:  
"Oh no were loosing him!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Quick Eric! Get some beer!"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"I'm on it!"

Eric fades out of the picture for a minute and then returns carrying a few beers and hands them to Hyde.

"Drink man. Drink."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Ahh…ok…this feels good…this feels right."

Meanwhile in the Jackie's room…the girls are having a circle of their own. Only it was a junk food circle.

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Ok…so…I understand that this is big and all. And that Hyde is nervous for me and the baby but seriously…if he doesn't screw me soon…I am going to start lashing out on people."

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Yeah I mean I know it sounds scary and I would be nervous and all…but I mean seriously…you are carrying his baby in your stomach. He should be kissing your feet in gratitude. That bastard."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"I know! I mean yes my feet are swelling a bit but whatever. Get on your knees and kiss them damn it!"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Oh I'll kick his ass."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Not if I do it first!"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Pass the tortilla chips and salsa."

CUT TO JACKING SLAPPING DONNA'S HAND AWAY:  
"Get your own lumber jack! I'm the one who's pregnant here."

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Sorry…"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Yeah you should be!"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Do I smell smoke?"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Son of a bitch!"

Jackie tries to get up but since she is sitting on the floor and is pregnant it is a bit hard for her to get up.

"God damn it Donna! Help me up so I kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Ok…just don't hit Eric…he's small and he just can't fight back."

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Donna…I'm a little angry. So you know what, I'm not going to be able to control my fists ok? No help me up!"

Donna lifts Jackie up off the floor and she marches down to the kitchen with Jackie in tow. She stops and sees the boys around the table laughing hysterically.

"STEVEN!"

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Oh shit…"

CUT TO ERIC:  
"No body move…maybe she won't notice us."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Ai…I do not want to die. I have so much I need to do in my life."

CUT TO KELSO:  
"You think she'll pardon me because I have a kid? Well and…damn…I'm to good looking to be killed."

CUT TO HYDE:  
"Ok…everyone just keep it cool ok? I'll handle this."

Hyde slowly gets up and tries not to fall over due to his drunken/high state and walked over to his wife. He smiled as sweetly as he could at her and she crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily.

"Well…what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"Uh…I love you?"

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME!?" She asked angrily.

"Yes honey I do."

"Oh boy…this is not going to be good. Eric…run while you still can!" Donna yelled.

"Well if you love me so much how could you pick having a circle over screwing your precious wife?!"

"Oh…uh…well…" The walls around him were spinning and he could only make out his angry wife's face and he knew he was in trouble. "I'm going to be sick."

Hyde pushed past his wife and Donna and ran to the bathroom emptying out his stomach into the toilet. He groaned and fell over onto the bathroom floor and passed out. Jackie through her friends out and walked back to the bathroom and sighed when she saw her passed out husband on the floor she uncomfortably bent down and picked up Hyde's shoulders.

"Come on Steven…wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Jackie?"

"Come on…let's get you in the shower."

Hyde slowly got up and felt his wife lead him into the shower. He closed his eyes as he felt her wash his hair and body in the hot water. Then she took him out of the shower and made him brush his teeth before putting some boxers on him and putting him on the bed. She sighed and laughed slightly to herself placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Go to sleep baby…"

"Sleepy…" Was all he replied with.

Jackie smiled and walked downstairs to start cooking dinner for them. About an hour later, Hyde woke up and looked around groggily. He went to the bathroom and washed some cold water on his face and sighed knowing he had screwed up a bit. He put some cloths on and walked downstairs where he saw his wife cooking dinner for him. He smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

"I know…I love you too."

"I'm sorry I got drunk and high. I guess I just…I was a little freaked out about this pregnancy thing."

She turned around and looked into Hyde's serious and sorry face. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"I know…I'm nervous too Steven…but you can't shut me out ok?"

"I know…I'm sorry. I really am…what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well…you still afraid to rumble baby?"

"No…I think our kids strong enough to handle it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed him.

"Well then…we can save dinner for later."

"Let's go baby."

She smiled, turned off the stove and skipped off towards their bedroom with her husband following her.

* * *

**Hey guys please read and review! it doesn't take that long...I havent got as many as I normally do so I keep thinking no one wants me to continue but I have a really big story line in store. So if you want me to write about it than read and review so I'll know to continue! Thanks:) **


	39. Nightmares

Three months later Jackie was almost nine months pregnant. Things were going well and they had found out they were having a baby girl. The only problem was that each night Jackie was having nightmares when she would sleep. She would wake up in a cold sweat and Hyde would be there to comfort her. He would ask her what she was dreaming of that was scaring her so much. She would reply that when she woke up she couldn't remember what the dream was about. He would kiss her head and hold her tight to him to try and calm her nerves in some way. One Friday morning, Hyde took the day off from work and took Jackie to her regular Friday doctor's appointment to check up on the baby's health. She was lying on the hospital bed waiting for the Doctor to come in and she seemed lost and distant. Hyde took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Is it those dreams again?"

"Yeah…I just…I don't even remember them yet it happens every night ya know?"

"I know…maybe we should ask the doctor about it."

"Yeah…maybe."

"But don't worry too much about it ok? Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm always going to be here to protect you and our daughter."

She smiled and he kissed her just as Doctor Monroe came in the room.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple. How are you doing Jackie? Feeling ok?"

"Yeah…for the most part. Some morning sickness still but that's all."

"Yeah well that is normal."

"Um actually…" Hyde started. "She's been having some nightmares at night."

"Nightmares? Well…that is common a lot with pregnant woman. I wouldn't worry too much about them. Are they dreams about something happening to the baby?"

"I can't really remember…I know there bad though."

"Well Jackie I wouldn't worry to much about it. It will probably continue to happen until you have the baby but you just need to stick it out."

"Ok…"

"Any other problems?"

"No."

"Well good. Now let me check your heartbeat and your daughters and then we can take a look at the baby with an ultrasound."

"Ok."

Doctor Monroe checked both of their heartbeats and offered Hyde the stethoscope so he could hear his daughter's heartbeat.

"Oh my god…that's our daughter."

Jackie smiled and stroked Hyde's cheek as he listened to the heartbeat some more. Then Doctor Monroe set up the ultrasound machine and let Jackie and Hyde look at their baby girl. Hyde smiled at Jackie.

"Ten fingers, ten toes…she looks pretty good to me." He said.

Jackie laughed and wiped a tear away from her face.

"She looks prefect…"

"Well you'll get to see the real thing in a little less than a month."

"I can't believe it's almost time to give birth to her." Jackie said.

"Yes…time does fly." The Doctor said. "Well you both look completely and perfectly healthy to me so keep up doing what you're doing."

"Thank you Doctor." Hyde said shaking his hand.

"So I'll see you next Friday at the same time alright Jackie?"

"We'll be here." She said.

"Good. Now I'll let you get dressed again and you both have a lovely week."

Doctor Monroe left and Hyde took Jackie's hand pulling her up so she could change back into her cloths. He took her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"See…I'm sure the dreams will end eventually. And like I said…until then I'll be there to make them go away at night."

She smiled and kissed her husband. "I love you Steven."

"I love you too doll now let's get going. We don't want to be late for dinner at the Foreman's."

She smiled and they drove off to the Foreman's where they were greeted by Red and Kitty in the kitchen.

"Hey you two! Or should I say three?" Kitty said with her signature laugh. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"Good. Were both perfectly healthy." Jackie said.

"Good to hear. And how is the Dad to be?" She asked.

"I'm good." He said.

"Admit it. Your scared shitless." Red said.

"Red Foreman! I will not have that talk at my dinner table!" Kitty said placing some food down for them to begin to eat.

"I'm sorry dear…But really…how are you feeling Steven?"

"Well as you know…at first I was completely freaked out. But I'm getting better with this whole becoming a father idea. I'm quite excited actually."

"Well good…but just wait until she gives birth to your daughter. Its one of the scariest things you will ever witness in your life."

"You think it's scary!" Kitty yelled. "You didn't have to do anything! I was the one who was yelling and screaming in the pain and all the blood."

"Uh…ok…now you're scaring me." Jackie sad.

"Oh sorry dear…while I do admit it is scary and painful, it is also the most amazing thing you will ever experience in your life. Giving birth to your child is the greatest gift in this world. You are going to do great kiddo." She kissed Jackie's head and went to get the rest of the food.

"Yeah babe you got nothing to worry about. You're a tough chick, there's no doubt in my mind that you can do this."

"Thanks honey."

"Oh you're already a sickening married couple." Red said with a scowl.

"Oh Red stop it. There cute."

"Everything looks great Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said.

"Oh well I made all the foods I loved when I was pregnant. Chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots and salad. And of course…for the sweet side…I made a double chocolate cake for dessert!"

"Well then…let's just skip to the cake. I really feel like eating chocolate right now!"

* * *

They all laughed and ate their dinner and then ate the chocolate cake that Jackie had been craving. After dinner the boys went to watch some TV and the girls were in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"So Steven…how are things with Jackie?"

"There going great…I'm liking being married. And even though we didn't really plan on the baby so soon…I'm still excited."

"You just wait son…that little girl will have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Like mother like daughter than I guess."

Red laughed. "I think you are going to be a great father Steven. I'll admit it's a scary thing being responsible for another life…and you'll make mistakes. But in the end it will all turn out ok as long as you let the kid know your there for them. Even though I'm a hardass a lot of the time…I love my wife and my kids. I would do anything for you guys and I think you al know that."

"Yeah we know…and we love you too Red. I guess at first I was worried we would be like our parents ya know? But then I realized we would never leave our kid the way our parents left us. I couldn't do that."

"That's because you are a good person Steven. I'm very proud of the man you have grown up to be."

"Well it's because of you and Mrs. Foreman."

Red smiled. "Well…good luck with it all Steven. And if you need any help at all…we will always be here for you and Jackie and your child."

"Thank you Red. That means a lot."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the ladies were discussing the upcoming birth as well.

"So…how is the morning sickness?"

"It's getting better…it's not everyday anymore which is good."

"Yeah it gets easier towards the end."

"I guess I just can't believe it's almost here…I can't believe in less than a month I will have a daughter. I'll be a mother."

Kitty smiled. "Yes…it's an exciting time in your life."

"Yeah it is…and Steven is being so wonderful. Every carving, every tantrum, and every nightmare he's there for me always."

"Oh…he's a good boy. Oh did you say nightmare?"

"Oh…yeah…I've been having these reoccurring nightmares at night. And yet I can't remember them. The Doctor said that it's normal…you're a nurse. Is that normal?"

"Yes. I had dreams all the time when I was pregnant. They were always strange, sometimes scary but it's just because you're under stress. I wouldn't' worry about them dear."

"Mrs. Foreman…?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?"

"Oh sweetie…I think you are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Yes but…I mean…my mom bailed on me and I just…I don't want to fail my daughter too…"

"Sweetie you will not fail your daughter. You are nothing like your mother and Steven is nothing like his parents. You two are going to make wonderful parents."

"I hope so…"

"I know so…and if you ever feel lost or are not sure about what to do in a certain situation…just give Red and me a call. We've done this already…and were here to help you two."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman…thank you so much."

"Anytime sweetheart."

They hugged and as they pulled apart Hyde and Red came back into the kitchen. They smiled at their wives and Hyde walked over to Jackie kissing the top of her head.

"Alright baby…lets get you home."

"Ok. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Foreman, it was great."

"Oh you two are welcome here anytime you know that."

"Bye Mom." Hyde hugged Kitty.

"Well see you two later." Red said kissing Jackie's head and hugging Red.

"Bye." Jackie said.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde walked hand in hand to the Camino and Hyde held the door open for her. They sat in the Camino with the music softly playing as they drove to their house. Hyde looked over at Jackie and pulled her towards him wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts babe."

"I'm just thinking about how very soon…were going to have a little girl."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Yes we are."

"Have you thought about any names for the baby?"

"Have you?"

"I don't know…I just can't think of anything that will be good enough."

"This is true our daughter needs a good name."

"Yeah I mean she's going to be a Burkhart Hyde. She is going to be one tough chick."

"Well actually…I've been thinking about one name."

"Oh yeah? What is it.?"

"Well…it's Carly. Carly Anne Hyde."

"Carly Anne Hyde. I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I really like it."

"Ok then…"

He smiled and kissed his wife's head before looking back at the road where out of no where he saw a huge truck coming speeding towards them.

"Steven…"

"Shit!"

The guy was swerving everywhere and when Hyde heard Jackie scream in terror he jumped in front of her to protect her and the baby from the impact of the car coming crashing down on them. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion to Jackie. First she and Hyde were discussing their future daughter's name. Then he was kissing her head and then a car was coming straight at them as Hyde jumped in front of them. She knew he was trying to protect her but the intense pain going through her body was killing her and she knew that Hyde was unconscious. Tears began forming in her eyes as she looked down at her stomach slowly and saw Hyde's hands on it as if to protect the baby. Slowly she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that...read and review and you'll find out what happens to the couple and their unborn child soon. :) **


	40. Premonitions

**  
**

* * *

Dreams can be funny things. Sometimes there good and you see things that you have always wanted to do. But sometimes they aren't just dreams there nightmares, nightmares of the most horrifying things. Sometimes its death or a continuing dream that never seems to end but its always scary. And sometimes their premonitions of something that hasn't happened yet. Jackie Burkhart's nightmares that she had been having even though she couldn't remember them were premonitions. They were premonitions that something bad was going to happen to either her, Hyde or their baby. And as she was in her deep sleep in the hospital bed her dreams led to one thing. **Hyde's death. **Jackie woke up in a cold sweat again and looked around her seeing all the monitors and doctors around her. Her voice was hoarse and she could only whisper.

"Help." Was the only thing she could say.

Doctor Monroe was the only one that could hear her and he rushed to her side taking her hand and trying to calm her tears.

"Ok Jackie…its ok…your ok."

"Doctor…Mon--Monroe?"

"Yeah…you know who I am? Good…no sign of memory loss."

"My baby…"

"You and your baby are just fine Mrs. Hyde."

Hearing the name Mrs. Hyde triggered the memory of her dreams and she panicked.

"Steven! Where is Steven!?"

"Mrs. Hyde…your husband is in intensive care. He's about to go into surgery in a bit but I assure you he has the best doctors in this hospital. I made sure of that."

"But…he…what happened to him? What's wrong with him?" She was crying hysterically now.

"Nurse can you go get her family please?"

"Yes sir I'll be right back."

"What happened to Steven?"

"Jackie…he tried to protect you and the baby so he threw himself in front of you to lessen the blow on you."

"I know…I remember that…but you said he is in surgery what is wrong with him?"

"Well he has some cuts on his head which they want to take care of and he has a rather large gash in his side from the impact. If they don't take care of it now it could be deadly for him."

"Oh God…no…no I need him."

"I know…I know Jackie everything is going to be ok I promise ok? You need to stay calm for your daughter's sake ok?"

"But-"

"I know its hard…I do…I just saw you two a few hours before…when I heard you had got in the accident I couldn't believe it. But I promise you that I am going to take care of you and your baby. And Doctor Kensington is going to take care of your husband."

Jackie just nodded her head trying to contain her tears as the Foreman's, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, Brooke and Bob all rushed through the doors into Jackie's room.

"Ok…we'll I'll leave you all alone for a bit. I'll just be outside if you need me Jackie ok?"

"Yes…thank--thank you."

Jackie looked to her friends and just started crying hysterically placing a hand over her face. Kitty and Donna rushed to her sides and Donna held her close to her.

"Oh God Jackie…its ok…everything is going to be ok."

"Donna…Steven…I nee--need Steven. Please…I need Steven."

Donna cried while holding her best friend. "I know you do Jackie…I know…"

"I can't do this without my husband."

Brooke cried into Kelso's arms and the rest of the boys just stood there unsure of what to say. Just for once, they wanted things to work out for their friends. They had been doing so well and once more there world got turned upside down. But this time…it was a life or death situation and they weren't sure if Jackie could survive without Hyde.

"Mrs. Foreman…please…I need to see Steven…your…you're a nurse can we please just…I need to see him."

"Honey…he's going in for surgery we can't see him now."

"No! I want to see my husband!"

"Jackie…" Red started, he walked over to her and took her hand. "Look at me."

She wouldn't she just kept crying and shook her head.

"Jackie look at me…" She still didn't. So he took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Steven needs help right now ok? We can't help him. The doctors need to help him."

"Mr. Foreman…I can't do this without Steven. I can't raise this baby without him."

"And you will not raise your daughter without him ok? Steven is strong…he is going to be just fine."

"It's not fair…he was protecting me and her…he threw himself in front of us…he just…I can't…oh god…"

"Jackie…sweetie I know how hard this is but you need to stay calm. If you panic to much you're going to put to much stress on the baby." Kitty said.

"I'm trying but-"

"I know…but were all here for you ok?" She said.

"Yeah Jackie…were not going anywhere." Kelso said.

"That's what Steven said…"

"Yeah well he's not going anywhere either ok?" Fez said.

"I hope you're all right."

"Jackie you need to believe that Steven can do this…if you think so badly about it then…" Bob started.

"Ok…I'll try."

Doctor Monroe stuck his head in the door. "Hey I'm uh…I'm sorry to break this up but I need to check up on Jackie and the baby. You can all wait outside and come back in when I'm done."

They said their goodbyes and Doctor Monroe came over to Jackie helping he sit up. He took out his stethoscope to check their heartbeats and they both seemed good. As he continued his check up Jackie began to talk to him.

"Those dreams we told you about…I remember them now."

Doctor Monroe stopped and looked at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…they were all about Steven dying…or coming close to it."

"Premonitions."

"Yeah…this all feels like a dream."

"I wish I could say it was Jackie…but its not. But even though you're distressed about Steven being hurt you need to remember that you and your baby are a live and well."

"I know…but I just can't picture doing this without him."

Doctor Monroe put his things away and sat back down next to Jackie. "Jackie…I have seen a lot of couples come in through this hospital that were expecting babies. But in all my years here…I have never seen a happier couple than you and Steven. You seem so in love and I believe that a love like that can withstand anything. Even something is horrible as this. Doctor Kensington is the best doctor in this hospital and that is why I made sure he would take care of your husband. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Thank you…"

"Now…you and the baby seem great. Besides the few bruises and cuts on you Steven's body protected you from anything to bad."

"I love him…"

"Yeah…I know you do."

"When Steven comes out of surgery…can I please go and see him?"

"I'll see what I can do ok?"

"That's all I ask."

"Ok…well then I'll send your family back in and as soon as I hear anything from Doctor Kensington I will come and inform you ok? And I'll ask if you can see him."

"Thanks."

"Alright…now you should get some sleep. There's been a lot of stress on you and the baby…"

"Ok…can my friends stay for awhile longer? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

Doctor Monroe smiled at Jackie and left the room. The gang came in to be with Jackie for awhile longer until she started getting sleepy. She fell asleep and Kitty kissed the top of her head.

"Please protect her and her daughter Lord. And let Steven wake up soon…they deserve to be happy."

"Come on Kitty, let her sleep."

"Oh Red…I just hoped that they would finally be able to have everything they wanted."

"And they will…Steven is strong he is going to be just fine."

"I hope your right."

"Alright come on…"

* * *

The gang left Jackie's hospital room and let her sleep. As she slept she was having more dreams but this time they weren't all that bad. They were dreams of her and Hyde and their baby happily at home.

"_Jackie are you home baby?"  
_

_"Upstairs!"  
_

_Hyde walked upstairs and found his wife sitting on their bed with their daughter Carly on her lap. He smiled at them and kissed both of their heads._

"_It's my two favorite girls in the world."  
_

_Jackie smiled and kissed her husband. "Hey. How was work?"  
_

_"Good. How was your day?"  
_

_"Good. We missed you."  
_

_He smiled. "I am pretty irresistible."  
_

_She laughed and slapped her husband. "Steven! Say you missed us too."  
_

_"Oh you know I missed you two Jacks. You're my world."  
_

_"I love you."  
_

_"I love you too."  
_

_"Momma!"  
_

_"Oh my god…Steven did she just say her first word?"  
_

_"I think she did…Carly can you say Daddy?"  
_

_"Dadda!"  
_

_"Steven! She said two words oh my god!"  
_

_"You are just the cutest thing in the whole world did you know that!?" Hyde said taking his daughter in his arms. Carly just giggled._

"_Steven…how did we get so lucky?" She asked resting her head on her husbands shoulder._

"_We waited…we went through hell and now were finally in heaven." _

_She smiled and kissed his neck delicately. "You are right."  
_

_"Of course I am."  
_

_Jackie laughed. "You're also very cocky."  
_

_"Yeah well whatever. Marriage and fatherhood may have changed me…but that will never ever change. I know how awesome I am."  
_

_"Yes well I wouldn't want you to change anything about yourself ever ok? You're perfect."  
_

_He smiled and kissed her nose and then his daughter's nose. "So are you."  
_

* * *

Jackie woke up from her sleep just as Hyde was about to kiss her again in her dream. The baby started kicking and Jackie put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Hey baby girl…the doctor says you're going to be fine…" She kicked again. "And I hope your Daddy is too…That dream I jus that was finally a good one. Let's just hope that premonition does come true."

Doctor Monroe peeked his head in the door and saw Jackie was awake.

"Oh you are awake…I thought you might be sleeping.

"I just woke up."

"Oh well…Steven is out of surgery."

"Is he ok?" She asked hopefully, her heart beating faster.

"He still hasn't woken up yet but Doctor Kensington says he did very well in the surgery."

"Can I go see him now?"

"Yeah sure…let me help you up."

He helped Jackie out of bed and put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her to Steven's room. He patted her shoulder.

"He won't respond…but its good to talk to him…let him know you're here. I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Jackie stared down at her husband with all the bumps and bruises on him and he had never looked more beautiful to her, because…he was alive. She leaned down and kissed his head.

"Hey baby…its me." She was crying now. "You need to wake up soon…I need you here with me and the baby…"  
She placed his hand on her stomach and waited…

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I know...I still havent said if Steven will wake up yet but you'll have to read and review so I'll update soon:) **


	41. Life and Death

**  
**

At some point during the night, Jackie had crawled onto Hyde's bed and snuggled into him careful not to hurt him. He hadn't moved an inch since she had been their and she had cried herself to sleep with both of their hands on her stomach holding their baby. Doctor Monroe and Doctor Kensington had gone in during the night to take Jackie out but when they saw them lying together like that they had decided to let them be.

"There so young…" Doctor Kensington had said.

"Yeah…there a good couple. Just recently married Jackie told me. Do you think he will wake up soon?"

"I hope so…but you can never really tell."

"Should we wake her up?"

"No…she's not hurting him any…maybe she'll find some peace with sleeping with him. You said she was having bad dreams right?"

"Yeah…maybe your right. Maybe this will stop the dreams."

"Well check on them in the morning."

"Sounds good."

* * *

They had left the sleeping couple on the bed. Jackie didn't have and bad dreams while sleeping next to Hyde, only good ones of their future she prayed would happen. But in the wee hours of the morning, Jackie was woken up by a sudden burst of pain in her stomach.

"Ow…"

The pain subsided for a moment and Jackie looked to Hyde to see if there was any change but there wasn't…but the pain came back.

"Ow!"

She put her hand to her stomach and realized they were contractions.

"Oh god…"

The pain grew again and she slowly and painfully reached for the red button that signaled for the nurses to come. She tried to get up but couldn't move, the pain was to excruciatingly bad. The nurse came in thinking it was Hyde who had woken up and was surprised to see his wife lying their in complete fear and pain.

"Please help me…I think…Ow…I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh goodness…ok Mrs. Hyde hold on…let me get Doctor Monroe."

The nurse ran out leaving Jackie there and she screamed in frustration.

"No! Don't leave…ow…" She took her husbands hand and squeezed it. "Steven please wake up. I'm scared…please…just…baby wake up. I need…Ow!"

She clutched her stomach and almost toppled off the bed in pain, but Doctor Monroe grabbed her before she fell.

"Oh geez…she's going into labor prematurely." He said.

"No…no Doctor Monroe…I can't have this baby without Steven. No. Ow! Make it stop damn it! I can't do this if he's not awake."

"Jackie…I know you want Steven there with you but there is nothing we can do right now ok? This baby wants out and we need to make sure you are both safe."

"No! No! I'm not giving birth until Steven is awake!" She cried.

"Jackie you need to listen to me right now! I can't magically make this labor stop and I know you are scared but the longer we wait here and fight about this the harder and more dangerous this is going to be become do you understand?"

"But-"

"Right now we need to think about your safety and the babies…"

"Mrs. Foreman…"

"Ok that's good…relax…we'll get your friends ok?"

He eased Jackie into the wheel chair and wheeled her out into the hallway. The gang was out in the hallway and Kitty rushed to Jackie's side.

* * *

"Mrs. Foreman…ow…no…I can't…"

"Yes you can sweetie. Were all going to be with you ok?"

"But Steven's not here…"

"I know he's not…but sweetie we need to do this. You need to be strong for your daughter's sake. Steven would want you to be strong wouldn't he?"

She nodded her head as the tears slid down her face.

"Good…alright let's get you into the delivery room."

She wheeled Jackie into the delivery room with all her friends right behind them. Doctor Monroe had agreed to let them all come in with Jackie if they wore their scrubs and supported her. He eased Jackie onto the bed and started getting ready.

"I need to check things out since you're almost a month early." He said.

"Why is it happening now? I have at least a month to go in the pregnancy…" She whispered in pain and through tears.

"I think it's because of all the stress that has happened to you in the last few days. The accident may have contributed to it too."

"Is my baby going to be ok?"

"Jackie I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are both ok…but you need to work with me on this. I know you wish your husband was here…but I can't change that now ok? So…can you do everything I tell you to do without fighting with me?"

"Yes…"

"Ok good…now I'll be back in five minutes you stay here and try your breathing exercises if you have more contractions. The nurse will be in soon to give you some medication to numb the pain."

"Ok…"

He smiled weakly at Jackie. "Hang in there kid."

He turned on his heel and ran out of the room to prepare for the delivery. Jackie through her head back on the pillow and cried out in pain.

"Jackie everything is going to be fine…" Donna said.

"Yeah and even though Hyde isn't here right now…he is going to be just fine and he'll be anxious to see you and your baby." Eric said.

"But…he said…he said he'd be here when I gave birth and I just…I can't do this without him. I can't."

"Jackie were all here for you." Kelso said.

"Yeah were not going anywhere. We'll be here the whole time." Fez said.

"Yeah we can do a play by play for Steven when he wakes up." Red said.

"We want to be able to tell him how brave you were and how great you did." Kitty said.

"But…but what if something happens to my baby? She's early…" She sad.

"Jackie…" Brooke started. "When I had Betsy I was so scared…but…when I held her in my arms for the first time…it was the most amazing moment of my life. It's all worth it…the pain and everything."

"Ok…will someone hold my hand please? This really hurts."

Eric grabbed Jackie's hand and rubbed her knuckles like Hyde always did and she smiled at him for a moment.

"Thanks Eric…"

"Hey…I'm going for godfather here."

Jackie smiled and laughed at him but then another huge contraction started and she gripped his hand and he winced in pain.

"Oh crap…ok Donna take over here. You're stronger than I am."

"Oh god…move over Eric. Give me your hand Jackie…"

Jackie grabbed her best friends hand and squeezed it as another contraction hit her and tears were burning her eyes.

"Ow!!!"

"God damn it! Where is that nurse with the epidural!" Kitty yelled.

"Kitty calm down…" Red started.

"One of my kids is in pain Red! Don't you tell me to calm down!"

Kitty ran out in the hospital in a daze and explained to Doctor Monroe that she would be taking over for the incompetent nurse. He agreed to let her help Jackie and she practically ran back into Jackie's room and over to her.

"Ok no worries sweetie…no worries I'm here now. Sit up a bit."

Kelso and Donna each took a hand and helped her sit up and make her as comfortable as possible while Kitty gave her the epidural.

"Ok sweetie this is going to hurt a little at first…"

"Oh great…more pain."

"Yes but soon it will help with all the contractions and such ok? Take a deep breathe for me and squeeze Michael and Donna's hands if it hurts too much."

Jackie nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the needle prick her at first. She squeezed Kelso and Donna's hands wincing in pain.

"Your doing great Jackie…" Kelso said.

"Michael stop staring at my boobs!" Jackie yelled.

Kelso averted his eyes up and looked away. "Sorry…"

"Ok…now just relax a bit Jackie and you should be fine. It will kick in shortly."

"God I hope so…"

Doctor Monroe came in to check Jackie.

"Your almost ready Jackie, two more centimeters and were good to go. Are you still with me Jackie?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good. Now do you have any questions?"

"Is there any word on Steven?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid not…"

"Oh…um…ok…just…tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." She said.

"Good. Hang in there for a little bit and then we'll be ready to go alright?"

Jackie nodded her head and leaned back against the pillow taking a deep breathe.

"OK Jackie…this is going to be the hardest part ok? So you just listen to what Doctor Monroe tells you to do…and you squeeze like hell on Michael and Donna's hands ok?"

"Ok…and I apologize in advance you too…" Jackie sad to Kelso and Donna.

"No problem Jackie…were here for you." Kelso said.

"Thank you…" Jackie whispered as tears slid down her face.

Ten minutes later, Doctor Monroe came in and checked Jackie. "Alrighty, ten centimeters, you my dear are ready."

"Are you sure? I mean…what if we waited a little while longer and Steven woke up?"

"Jackie…" He started.

"Ok…ok…tell me what to do."

"Alright that's a good girl. Sit up and take hold of their hands ok?" Jackie did as she was told. "Good…alright now take a couple of  
deep breathes while I get ready."

Jackie started her breathing and all of her friends joined in on it. She started laughing realizing the absolute ridiculousness of the situation she was in but she knew she had to stay strong for Steven…and for her daughter. A few moments later, Doctor Monroe came over and looked intently at Jackie.

"Ok…so when I tell you to push you push. And when I tell you to relax and breathe you relax and breathe. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Ok here we go…Push!"

Jackie threw her head back, screamed and squeezed Donna and Kelso's hands.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ok…relax."

Jackie leaned back again and took a few deep breaths as Fez and Kitty wiped the sweat off of her face and moved her hair.

"You're doing great kid!" Red said.

"Ok sit back up Jackie…"

Kelso and Donna helped her up and squeeze her hands as Doctor Monroe counted to ten again and Jackie pushed as hard as she could. The more she pushed the more it hurt. She finally fell back onto the bed in pure exhaustion.

"No…no more. I can't do this anymore Mrs. Foreman…god how did you and Brooke do this? It hurts too much!"

"Oh sweetie I know it does but you are almost there…ok? A few more pushes and you will be holding your daughter."

"Ok Jackie stay with me you gotta push again…" Doctor Monroe said.

"How much longer?"

"Like Mrs. Foreman said…just a few more pushes. I can almost see the head!"

Fez ran down to the end of the bed and looked and gasped.

"He's not kidding I see a head! I see a head!"

"Fez man…I'd get away from there. Even though Hyde is like freakin unconscious he'll kick your ass when he finds out you were looking at Jackie's naughty places!"

"Oh shut up Kelso and hold my freakin hand!" Jackie screamed.

"Ok…Oww…damn that hurts Jackie!"

"Really does it? I'm sorry…let me stop squeezing you hand while a push a human being through my body!"

"Good point…squeeze away Jackie!"

Brooke hit him over the head and made her way closer to Jackie.

"Come on Jackie! Your almost there you are doing awesome! You're so brave!"

Doctor Monroe started counting again and soon the loud cries of a baby could be heard in the room and Jackie collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my god…is it over?"

"Yeah it is! You did great Jackie! Look at your baby girl!" Doctor Monroe held the baby up so Jackie could see her and she started crying.

"Ten fingers, ten toes…" She repeated Hyde's words from the ultrasound photo.

"Yep…and a large lung capacity!" He yelled over the screaming.

They all laughed. "She must get that from her mother." Donna said.

"Well let me clean her up and then I'll bring her over to you." He walked away to clean the little girl up and Jackie's friends turned to her.

"You were amazing Jackie." Kitty said.

"Yeah you kicked ass!" Eric said.

"Hyde is going to go be so proud of you…" Fez said.

"I just wish he was here with me…"

"He'll be here soon enough and he'll want to hear all about it." Donna said.

Doctor Monroe walked back over and handed Jackie her baby. She cradled the baby in her arms and kissed the top of her little head.

"Oh she's so tiny…" She whispered.

"She's perfect." Bob said.

"Have you thought of any names for her?" Fez asked.

"Carly…Carly Anne Hyde." She responded.

"Oh well that's a wonderful name. How did you come up with that?" Kitty asked.

"It's the last thing Steven said to me before the accident…he said he wanted our daughter's name to be Carly Anne Hyde."

They all looked down at their friend and the newest edition to their group and smiled at her. She was one tough chick and they just hoped and prayed that soon enough, Hyde would be part of this wonderful family. But until then, they had to stay with Jackie and be strong for her sake and theirs.

* * *

**Ok...so read and review and let me know what you think. Upnext Jackie faces the world as a single parent...will Hyde wake up or not? Keep an eye out for update. Thanks for those who are reviewing:) **


	42. Comforting

Jackie Hyde was in her hospital room holding her new daughter rocking her back and forth. It had been two days since she had given birth and Hyde had still not woken up and she had not been able to see him due to her fragile state and his. She wouldn't let anyone bring the baby to see him because she wanted to do it herself. Doctor Monroe came in the room and saw Jackie showing a picture of Hyde to Carly who kept grasping for the photo. He stood off to the side because she had not noticed him and he did not want to disturb her at the moment.

"This is your Daddy Carly…he loves you very much just like I do. You have his eyes, and I think you may end up having his curly hair. I hope so…Your Daddy and I were in a car accident right before you were born. And…your Daddy jumped in front of us because he wanted to protect us. He always does…sometimes I wish he would protect himself too…but soon you'll meet him I promise…he is…he is going to wake up. He has to." A few tears slid down her face and Doctor Monroe cleared his throat to let her know he was in the room. She looked up at smiled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't notice you there."

"It's fine…I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No…I'm just showing Carly a picture of Steven so she can know what he looks like."

"That's good."

"Is there any news of him yet?"

"He's not awake yet…" Her face fell and her eyes burned with tears.

"It's been almost a week Doctor Monroe…is he going to die?"

"Doctor Kensington is checking on him now."

"Is he going to die? Because if he is…I need you to tell me now…I can't keep getting my hopes up if he isn't coming back to me."

"To be honest with you…things don't look good Jackie." She put a hand over her mouth to hold in her gasps of horror. "But there is still a chance of a miracle"

"Why? Why isn't he waking up?"

"We can't know for certain…Doctor Kensington said there is no sign of real brain activity. I mean…his heart is good…but were just not sure."

"I can't believe this."

"Jackie…I'm not saying it's over…I'm just saying at the moment we aren't sure."

"Can I go see him please? I need to see my husband…I need to see it for myself."

"Yeah I think that your strong enough now…here let me help you." He took Carly from her and gave her one hand as he helped pull her up.

"Do you think you can walk or do you want me to get a wheel chair?"

"I think I can walk."

"Alright…do you want to hold Carly?"

"Yes please"

She took Carly from him as they walked to Hyde's room. Jackie stopped in front of the door afraid to go in and see him. Doctor Monroe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go in by yourself?"

"Yes"

"Ok…I'll tell Doctor Kensington to leave you alone for awhile. If anything happens to any of you or you need help…just press the red button."

"Ok…thank you."

"No problem." He smiled weakly at Jackie as she walked slowly into Hyde's room.

She saw all the monitors and medicine around Hyde and she held Carly tighter to her. He looked just as he did the day she left his room to give birth to Carly and it killed her to see him like this. She walked slowly to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, Carly started to cry a bit.

"Its ok baby…its ok…Mommy and Daddy are here."

As she said this she looked down to Steven and let her tears slide down her face.

"Baby…it's me…or should I say us? I had the baby…I wish you had been there…it was scary. But the gang was there and they helped me through the whole thing. I think Red promised to give you a play by play when you woke up. So you have to wake up ok?"

He didn't move or respond like she had hoped he would so she decided to continue to talk.

"It's just…I love you so much Steven. And I just thank you so much for trying to protect Carly and me…but what about you? What were you thinking? How could you think I could do this all without you? I can't be a parent to her by myself…you said we would learn together…and I just…please…please wake up soon. I need you here with me. I love you…and Carly loves you…I want you to meet her. She's so precious Steven…we made a baby…you and me…we made a little human being that has both of our traits. So you need to wake up to see her…ok?"

She was balling her eyes out now and she held her daughter closer to her body…She leaned forward ever so slowly and placed a kiss on Hyde's lips. Kelso walked in the room when she pulled away.

"Hey…" He whispered.

She looked over at him and smiled weakly wiping her tears away. "Hey…"

"I uh…wanted to come see how you were." "I'm ok."

"And Carly?"

"Perfect."

"And Hyde?"

"The same…" Kelso nodded his head and walked over to them and kissed Jackie's cheek and Carly's and then looked at his best friend.

"Hey man…its Kelso…just coming to say hi. Hope you wake up soon…it's not the same here without you kicking me ass all the time." He smiled weakly. "And uh…you know…you really should see your daughter. She's pretty awesome. Looks just like her Mom but she's got your hair…curly…And Jackie…she kicked ass during delivery man. You would have been proud…" He looked at Jackie who was staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"I'm getting scared…Doctor Monroe and Doctor Kensington said he's not getting any better. They said that they didn't know if he was actually going to wake up."

"Jackie..."

"No Michael…what if…what if he doesn't wake up?"

"Don't give up on Hyde yet Jackie…he's strong. And…if it comes down to it…I want you to know…that you won't raise this baby alone. We'll all be here for you…I'll be here for you every step of the way. I've done this before remember?"

She smiled. "Thank you Michael."

"No problem…why don't we uh…go back to your room? You should lie down…and Carly looks tired."

"Ok…can you help me up?"

"Sure." He took Carly from her and held out his hand as she slowly got off the bed. They walked back to Jackie's room and she lay down on the bed to relax a bit. She was still sore from the whole labor. Kelso rocked Carly back and forth and started telling Carly stores about Hyde.

"Well Carly…your Daddy is my bestest friend in the whole world. We've had our differences in the past and we may have hated each other when he stole your Mommy from me."

"Michael..."

"Sorry…but anyway…your Daddy is a really good guy. I remember this one time, I shot him with a BB Gun and he like forgave me…or well after he pretended I shot him in the eye. And then he shot me in the but…BB is still there too…I'll show you that another time."

"Michael if I ever find out you showed your ass to my daughter…I'll kill you myself..."

"Your mommy and daddy like to threaten me…but they'd never hurt you. You should know that…They love you and will always be there for you. And I will too…you can call me Uncle Michael…or Uncle Kelso…whatever you prefer. And one day…you and my daughter Betsy will be great friends. Your Mommy and Daddy are her God parents."

"Michael…are you upset that Hyde and I chose Eric and Donna as Carly's godparents?"

"At first I was…but I understand why you did. It's ok with me."

"Its not that I think you would make a bad godparent…it's just…Hyde lived with Eric…and I lived with Donna ya know?"

"Yeah I understand."

"But just so you know…for the second kid, you will definitely be the Godfather. And Brooke will be the Godmother. Ok?"

He smiled at Jackie. "Sounds good buddy."

She smiled. "Good."

"Mrs. Foreman said she was coming by later to check on you…I think she's bringing by some food for you too."

"Ok…Hey Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't even thought to ask…but…did you guys here anything about the person who hit us?"

"Mr. Foreman and Bob talked to the police…He died."

"Oh…do they know who it was?"

"Just some drunken idiot."

"Oh…wow…I guess through all of this I didn't think about that."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It all happened so fast…One minute Steven and I were discussing baby names and we were so happy…and then the next thing I knew, Hyde had jumped in front of me and then I fell asleep after that."

"You guys are pretty lucky considering..."

"I know."

"If Hyde hadn't of jumped in front of you…I doubt that Carly would be with us right now."

"Yes…but..."

"But Hyde might be."

"Yeah…I love my daughter but…I love Steven too."

"You know Hyde would do it again in a heartbeat. He wouldn't let anyone hurt either of you ever. It's just who he is."

"I know…but sometimes I wish he would learn to take care of himself for a change."

"Never gonna happen."

She smiled and leaned her head back. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." He walked to her and handed her Carly.

She smiled at her brightly and kissed her nose sweetly. "Hey there baby girl." "She really does look like you…she has the curly hair though."

"She's perfect."

"It's a weird feeling isn't it? I mean holding your child for the first time…it's like this is a part of you."

"Yeah…it is weird…but really cool at the same time".

"Yeah it is cool. You're going to be a great mother."

"Thank you Michael. You're a great father ya know…I'm really proud of you for owning up to your responsibility with Brooke and Betsy."

"I was being an idiot when I thought I could just not do anything about it. I'm glad I listened to you and Hyde…and I mean…I  
would have missed out on this amazing human being ya know?"

"Yeah…I know. Hey Michael?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"Thank you for coming to see me."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Anytime Jackie."

She smiled and leaned her head on Kelso's shoulder as they played together with Betsy. They both said a silent prayer that Hyde would not miss out on his daughter's life. They all needed him.

* * *

**Ok so I think I may have promiesd you would see what happened to Hyde in this chapter...but I guess I'm a cumpulsive liar. But...read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. :) **


	43. Love Will Keep Us Alive

The next day, Jackie had been there a total of four days in the hospital; the baby and she were very healthy. Soon Jackie could go home but she didn't want to leave Hyde here all alone at night. Doctor Monroe had moved her bed to Hyde's room so she could be with him at night. Carly had to sleep in the nursery at night so she was away from her. That night, Jackie was lying in bed staring at Hyde listening to a soft radio that Eric had brought her. The soft sounds of The Eagles "Love will Keep us Alive" played through the speakers.

_**I was standing,  
All alone against the world outside.  
You were searching,  
For a place to hide.  
Lost and lonely,  
Now you've given me the will to survive.  
When we're hungry,  
love will keep us alive.  
Don't you worry,  
Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride.  
The world is changing,**  
**Right before your eyes.**_

Jackie's bed was close enough to Hyde's that she could reach over and take his hand in hers. She rubbed his knuckles ever so softly like he used to do to her to comfort her. She would give anything for him to be able to do that to her now. She rubbed her hands over the small cuts on his hands and the tears fell down her face.

**_Now I've found you,  
There's no more emptiness inside.  
When we're hungry,  
love will keep us alive.  
I would die for you,  
Climb the highest mountain,  
Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do  
I was standing,  
All alone against the world outside.  
You were searching,  
For a place to hide.  
Lost and lonely,  
Now you've given me the will to survive.  
When we're hungry...love will keep us alive._**

Jackie closed her eyes slowly and continued to rub Hyde's knuckles. At first she thought she was dreaming and thought Hyde's hand was moving against hers. But when she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't dreaming…Hyde was slowly but surely opening his eyes.

"Oh my god…Steven!"

"Ja-Jack-Jackie?"

"Steven…Steven baby…oh you probably need water."

Jackie carefully and slowly got up and poured Steven a glass of water from a tray near him. She slowly helped him swallow the water.

"Ok is that any better Steven?" Her heart felt like it was going to explode with excitement. "Jackie…"He whispered again.

"Yes…yes baby it's me! Oh God honey I thought…I thought I lost you!"

He was still weak and he shut his eyes again before whispering. "Told you I'd always be here didn't I?"

"Oh Steven…I know but baby the accident..."

"I--I remember…are you...?"

"I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"The baby…" Jackie said smiling down at him. "Oh she is just perfect Steven. I had her three days ago."

"You…you had the baby?"

"Yeah…I did."

"I'm sorry…I-I-I mis-missed it..."

"Slow baby…slow down its ok. Everything went fine…the gang was with me through the whole thing."

"I-I should have been there..."

"Its' ok…all that matters is that you are here with us now."

"Can I see her?"

Jackie nodded and stroked his cheek slowly. "Baby she's asleep…but I can call the Doctor's in to see it if you want me too..."

"I wanna see her..."

Jackie pressed the red button on her bed and Doctor Monroe came in and immediately smiled at the sight before him.

"Well…welcome back Mr. Hyde."

He smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"I'm guessing someone wants to meet his daughter?"

"Yeah…is that ok?" Jackie asked.

"Of course…you stay here I'll get her and I'll get Doctor Kensington so he can check on Steven now."

Jackie looked down at Hyde and kissed his head and whispered in his ear.

"Oh Steven…baby…I was so afraid..."

He took a hand slowly and rubbed her arm. "Did the labor go ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect Steven…just perfect now that you are here with me."

Doctor Kensington came in and smiled at the happy couple. "Your up."

"Looks like it."

"Alright…Jackie let me get in here and take a look at your husband."

They helped Hyde sit up a bit as he winced in pain and Doctor Kensington checked his heart beat, and other things. "How do you fee?l"

"Sore."

"You're probably going to feel like that for awhile…but the broken bones will heal. Were going to need to do a CAT scan on your head to see how your brain is. But the fact that you know who we are and remember everything is a good sign."

"Good." Hyde said.

Doctor Monroe came in and smiled at them, he was holding a sleeping Carly in his arms and Hyde's face softened.

"Oh my god…Jackie..." Seeing his daughter for the first time was all to much for him and he began to cry.

She smiled at her husband and kissed the top of his head before going over to Doctor Monroe to take Carly from him. She kissed Carly's cheek and walked over to Hyde sitting on the edge of his bed.

"This is Carly…Carly Anne Hyde…meet your Daddy..."

She handed Hyde his baby and helped him cradle her comfortably in his arms.

Hyde had tears streaming down his face. "Oh my god…she is just so perfect Jackie…we…we made a baby..."

"Oh God Steven…" She slid down on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder as he held their daughter in his arms. "I was so scared I lost you…why did you jump in front of me and the baby in the car?" She asked crying while holding him.

"I had to protect you…you are my world and if I had let anything happen to you…I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"But what if you had died?"

"I didn't."

Jackie nuzzled his neck and kissed it. "Oh baby…were a family."

"Everything is going to be fine now."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again…I couldn't handle that."

"I'll try…but I can't promise you that any morons in cars won't hit me again."

"Steven..."

"Ok…ok…I wont' leave ok."

"Ok…your daughter and I need you."

"You went with Carly as the name?"

"Of course I did…it was the last thing you said to me. And I love the name."

"She really is perfect isn't she?"

"She sure is."

Doctor Kensington and Doctor Monroe were standing off to the side smiling at their happily reunited patients. Jackie looked over at them and smiled at them.

"Steven we owe these two men our lives." She whispered.

Hyde smiled and kissed his wife's head. "Thank you…" He whispered to them.

"It's what we do." Doctor Monroe says. "You gave us quite a scare there Mr. Hyde." Doctor Kensington said. "We thought you weren't gonna wake up."

"Never underestimate me Doctor. I am quite stubborn…I don't wake up until I want to." He said winking at his wife who just giggled and nuzzled her husband again never, ever wanting to let go of him again.

"Good to know…well…I would like to take care of this CAT scan. Right after I promise you can come back here with Jackie and  
Carly."

Jackie grabbed onto Hyde's arm not wanting to let go of him, she had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Doll…I promised I wouldn't leave you again didn't I?"

She smiled and he kissed her and handed Carly to her. She watched as the Doctors helped him up and sat him in a wheelchair. Doctor Kensington wheeled Hyde into the CAT scan room and Jackie looked to Doctor Monroe.

"You must be very happy." He said to her.

"I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life..."

"Would you like to call your family to let them know he's awak?e"

"Yes please." He smiled at Jackie and handed her the phone, she dialed the Foreman's familiar number where everyone was crashing until Hyde woke up. She waited until she heard a sleepy Mr. Foreman answer the phone.

"Hello?" "Mr. Foreman"

"Jackie!? Is…is everything ok?"

"Steven woke up!"

She heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone and she thought she heard a slight sniffle as if to be wiping tears away.

"Mr. Foreman you still there?"

"Yes…we'll be right down ok?"

"Ok…he's in a CAT scan now but it shouldn't take too long."

"This is wonderful news Jackie."

"Yes…it really is."

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and Jackie rocked her baby back and forth and anxiously awaited the return of her husband.

"Baby your Daddy did it! He made it! You can finally know your Daddy…isn't that great?"

Carly just giggled sleepily and snuggled into her mother's chest. Jackie held her daughter close and hummed along to Tiny Dancer, one of her and Hyde's song that was playing on the radio. When Hyde was rolled back into the room he watched his daughter and wife dancing in his room and said a silent prayer thanking God for not taking them away from him and not dying himself. Jackie stopped dancing when she saw him and smiled.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hi…" He whispered back.

The wheeled his bed back into place and he patted the bed so that Jackie would sit with him. She handed him Carly again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Steven that was the scariest four days of my life…I was afraid I would never be with you again. Never kiss you…never be held by you. I just…I wanted to die. But…I knew I had to stay strong for Carly and you."

"You are brave baby. You are so brave I just wish I could have been there for the birth..."

Jackie was about to respond when Red's booming voice came in the room.

"You would have been very proud of her. She did amazing." Red said.

Hyde smiled and looked over to the door where all his friends were standing and crying watching the happy reunion of their friends.

"Hey guys…" He said.

They rushed into the room and Kitty attached herself to the boy she called her son and kissed him on the head in a fit of tears.

"Oh Steven…I just knew you would come back to us."

"No other choice Mrs. Foreman."

"Your daughter is pretty awesome isn't she?" Kelso said.

"Yeah she really is…She looks like Jackie but she's got my hair and eyes."

"She's perfect." Jackie said.

"Yeah man Jackie rocked during labor. She just pushed through it with all of our crazy support around her. She was amazing." Eric said.

"She's always amazing."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Hyde kissed his wife sweetly on the lips and then kissed his daughter's head. "I love you too Carly. And I'll never leave you too again."

The gang sat their for a very long time, no one saying anything they just enjoyed the happiness of this moment they feared would never come. Finally, they were a family again. A complete family that could never be pulled apart. After all…Love will always keep us alive.

* * *

**Ok so now you finally now Hyde's outcome. Hope you liked it. This is not the end so read and review and let me knwo what you think:) **


	44. Closer

**  
**

A few days later, Jackie had been sent home with Carly while Steven had to stay in the hospital until he had officially healed. One morning, Doctor Kensington was in to check up on Hyde's wounds and to see how he felt.

"Good Morning Mr. Hyde."

"You can just call me Hyde if you want. And Good morning."

"Ok then. Good morning Hyde. How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

"Are you being truthful or do you just want to go home to be with your wife and daughter?" He asked skeptically.

"No I do feel better…not just 100 percent better. But I do want to go home as soon as I can. I mean I missed the birth of my daughter, I don't want to miss anything else."

"I understand. But you need to understand if I send you home before you are better than it could be worse for you in the long run, and then you'll miss a lot more of Carly and Jackie's life, not to mention your own."

Hyde nodded his head. "Ok…"

"Good. Now…sit up for me."

Hyde sat up as Doctor Kensington started to unwrap the bandages around his midsection that was covering the gash in his side. Hyde winced when he felt him start to clean off the current medicine on it.

"Sorry…" He said.

"You're the doctor…I trust you."

"Good. Now why don't you think of something else, this is going to sting a bit."

"Uh ok…" He felt him apply hot water onto it and he jumped slight. "Sorry…I guess I wasn't ready yet."

"Ok lets try this…I'll talk to you and you just talk back ok?"

"Ok…"

"So Doctor Monroe said that Jackie was coming in today for a check up with Carly. She should be here around ten o'clock."

"Do you think I can go in with her?"

"Well actually I asked Doctor Monroe if he could just to the check up in here that way you don't have to move and he agreed to it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So…how did you and Jackie meet anyway?"

"She was actually dating my best friend…"

"Ahhh…well that adds a little love triangle huh?"

"Yeah…but after awhile we all worked past it. I made a lot of stupid mistakes though. Cheated on her twice…"

"Ouch…and she forgave you for that?"

"Yeah…the second time I married a stripper…"

"Ahh…see now I think we may be getting to close."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah I think so…"

"But…it was good. Because I am all done here."

Hyde looked down at his wounds and saw it was bandaged up again. "Huh…that does work. Thanks."

"No problem. Well…when Jackie gets here I'll send her in ok?"

"Ok. Thank you."

He walked out of the room at the same time Jackie was walking in with Carly in her arms. Doctor Monroe walked over to Doctor Kensington and spotted Jackie walking in.

"Good morning Jackie and Carly." Doctor Monroe said.

"Good morning."

"How are you both today?" He asked.

"Were great…missing Steven though."

"He's in his room if you want to go see him. I think were going to do the checkup in there so that he can be there too."

"That's great! Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll give you guys sometime before we start."

Jackie smiled at them and walked into Hyde's room and he immediately smiled when he saw her. She walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning beautiful. Hi Carly…"

Jackie smiled and handed her to her Daddy. She smiled down at them as he held her and kissed the top of her head a few times.

"How is she doing?"

"Great. She's like us…she actually likes to sleep at night so she doesn't cry much."

"Jackie we don't' sleep that often…we actually have sex a lot."

Jackie smirked. "Yes…but we do like to sleep too. And…we won't be doing that for awhile anyway."

"Hey just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't perform baby."

"Of course it doesn't mean that…but I just had a baby Steven. We can't have sex for about five to six weeks."

"I'm sorry what!?"

"Steven after you have a baby you can't really have sex for awhile…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well because…Steven I just pushed a seven pound baby through there…it's a bit sore."

"Eww gross Jackie seriously you didn't have to put it like that."

"Well it's the truth isn't it?"

Steven looked down at this daughter. "Yes but you shouldn't be talking about stuff like that in front of her. It's to grown up."

"Well Steven…one…she was there so I pretty much thinks she knows what the hell happened. And two…I don't think she will be getting pregnant any time soon. Ya know since she's about a week old…and you have to have your period to be able to get pregnant. And…she won't be having sex until she's married."

"You got that right…any kid comes near her and I swear to god…I'll snap him in half."

"Oh sweetie…that's so sweet…you're acting all protective of your baby girl."

"You bet your ass I am. Oh and if Kelso ends up having a little boy with Brooke anytime soon, they will never meet. I am not letting my daughter date a Kelso."

"Ok honey…calm down she's only a week old. I think we have a few more ears before that happens ok?"

"I'm just saying."

"I know…you're being so cute."

She leaned down and kissed Hyde sweetly on the lips as Doctor Monroe walked in and smiled at them.

"Not for six weeks you two."

"See I told you!" Jackie said in an 'I told you so voice.'

"Seriously…?" Hyde asked in a sad voice.

"Sorry…but I'm afraid so. Anyway…I don' think your going to be able to do much with that gash on your side."

"Wait…there's a gash on your side? I forgot about that…does it hurt?"

"No…"

"You're lying to me…" Jackie sad.

"Honey…lets not fight about this in front of the little one."

"Fine…but this discussion is not over."

"Hyde why don't you hold onto Carly while I check out Jackie over here."

"Ok. Were good." Hyde said kissing his daughter's head.

"Good. Now…Jackie why don't you change into this gown while I go outside so you can change. And then you sit on the bed until I come back ok?"

"Uh…I seriously have to where one of these hideous gowns again?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Fine…"

He left and Jackie started stripping to put on her hospital gown. She looked over and saw Hyde gawking at her.

"Steven! Stop staring at me! I look horrible!"

"No you don't. Trust me you don't."

"Of course I do! I have all this baby weight and stretch marks and just…eh…I look disgusting. Not sexy at all."

"You my dear are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Again with the lying…"

"This time I am not lying…I swear to you Jackie. You are the most beautiful, most sexy woman in the world. Always have been, always will be."

"Even when I'm old and grey?"

"Even when you're old and grey…I will still love you. And I will still think you are beautiful and sexy ok?"

She smile and leaned down to kiss him. "Ok…"

"Good. Now get dressed so that the Doc won't see you naked."

"It's not like he hasn't before…"

"I know…but I still don' like that he's seen you naked at all. So let's limit the times he sees you like that ok?"

"Ok. Whatever you say honey."

Jackie finished putting on her gown and then got up on the bed and waited for Doctor Monroe to come into the room.

"Alright Jackie lay back for me…"

Jackie did as she was told and Hyde eyed them.

"Ok seriously…how is it fare that you get to touch her naughty places and I don't? I almost died man."

He laughed. "I'm sorry Hyde…I promise I'm not doing anything unprofessional here. I'm a doctor this is what I do everyday."

"I should have looked into this profession."

"No you shouldn't have. You will only ever be seeing me naked you got it?"

"Got it dear." He looked down at his daughter. "Your mother is crazy Carly. I hope that you do not turn out like that."

"Do you want a divorce? I'll take Carly from you."

"Are you two always like this?"

"Occasionally. More so when we were kids…we grew up some…but not that much." Hyde said matter of factly.

"Oh just shut up Steven and let Doctor Monroe check my naughty places."

Doctor Monroe laughed and just shook his head slightly. "Well I already did."

"Wow seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah you didn't even notice cuz you were talking."

"Isn't that crazy? Doctor Kensington did that to me when he was checking my gash."

"Oh the gash again…how bad is it?" She asked Doctor Monroe.

"Well Doctor Kensington told me that it will heal very nicely because of the treatment he's been giving it."

"Will he have to continue it when he gets to go home?"

"Yeah he probably will. We can have an in home nurse take care of him."

"Oh no…no. No. No! There will be no skanky female nurse in my house with Steven around." Jackie said.

"Yeah man don't get me in anymore trouble here. I mean seriously…I saved the chicks life and she lectures me about safety."

"Yeah my wife likes to lecture too."

"Ok seriously…let's get back to the point here. There will be absolutely no female nurses in my house. Are we clear?"

"I'm guessing there is a back story to this?"

"Jackie please…" Hyde said feeling ashamed by his actions from when he cheated on her.

"I'm sorry Steven…but I just don't feel comfortable about it. Maybe they could show me how to do it and I can take care of you…Or Mrs. Foreman."

"Jackie I'm not going to cheat on you."

"You cheated on her with a nurse?" Doctor Monroe asked.

They both looked at him as if why would he dare interrupt them and say that. "Uh…sorry…we've all gotten to close here the past few weeks."

"Yes I think we may have…not that we don't appreciate everything that you have done for us. I mean if it weren't for you and Doctor Kensington neither of us would be here. So thank you…but…ya know…" Jackie said.

"Ok…well I'm done here so you can change again and I'll see you in about a week. You have three more checkups after this."

"Ok. Thank you. I'm going to stay for awhile with Steven."

"Alright. Have a good day you guys."

He left and Jackie changed back into her cloths and sat on the edge of Hyde's bed and kissed him and then Carly.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's ok…I understand where your coming from. I'm not so proud of myself for what I did to you…for all the things I did to you."

"Steven…were married now and we have a baby together I think we can finally move on from that. I was just being stupid."

"Well maybe we can ask Mrs. Foreman if she'll help me out…or you could do it."

"I want to take care of you." She whispered.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "Ok." Carly started to fuss when he was about to kiss her again and Hyde looked down at her and froze.

"Uh…what do I do?"

She smiled. "Ok…just lift her up a bit and let her rest her head on your shoulder. She likes that a lot when she's fussing."

"I feel like I've missed so much."

"Steven…don't ok? All that matters is that you are here with us now."

"Ok…" Hyde lifted Carly up and let her rest her head on his shoulder and she stopped fussing. She nuzzled into him and sucked on her tiny little thumb. "Wow…it worked."

"See…she's so tiny." Jackie whispered.

"Yeah she is…"

"I can't wait until you come home with us."

"I'm a Hyde…we bounce back quickly."

"Don't I know it."

He smiled and kissed her and then she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed Carly's back. Things were getting back to normal finally…

* * *

**So after all the drama and what not, I kinda just wanted a cute little one with them and the doctors. had some serious stuff but still a lot of just Jackie and Hyde. So...read and review. Thanks. :)  
**


	45. Welcome Back

**  
**For the first time since Jackie had Carly she was leaving her in the care of someone else. She was going to pick up Hyde at the hospital and bring him back home. She was leaving her with Mrs. Foreman and she wasn't so willing to leave her little baby girl.

"Ok and sometimes when she cries you know it means she's tired. But…sometimes she's hungry. And then other times she's just being a little fussy…cuz she's a baby and she can. So…when that happens you-"

"Jackie…honey…I've taken care of many baby's I think I can handle this."

"Yes but-"

"Jackie…go pick up your husband and bring him home. That way, you can tell him all this stuff…and you can raise your daughter together."

Jackie smiled happily. "Your right…ok. I shouldn't be long. Thank you again for watching Carly this afternoon."

"No problem. And take your time, you two deserve some time alone."

"Ok. Thank you bye."

She kissed Carly once more on the head and then got in the Vista Cruiser which she was borrowing since the Camino was pretty much banged up. She was going to talk to Hyde about what he wanted to do with it until it was fixed .She drove as fast as she could, minding the speed limit and being safe not wanting to get in another accident, just wanting to get to her husband. She signed into the hospital and walked into Hyde's hospital room where Doctor Kensington was talking to him. She smiled warmly at them and walked to her husband kissing him sweetly.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey back."

"Alright well it looks like you're all set to go home." Doctor Kensington said.

"Your sure were not rushing him right? I mean…he really is better?"

"If I didn't know any better Jacks, it would seem you didn't want me to come home."

"No baby you know I want you home…I just want to make sure your 100 percent better ya know? I don't want you to have to come back…or hurt yourself again."

"Jackie I assure you Hyde is ok to go home…I wouldn't send him home if I didn't think he was ready. I mean…he won't be running a marathon anytime soon…but as long as he takes it easy and stays within his limits than he will be perfectly fine."

"Ok…"

"Good. Now…lets get you up and out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

Jackie took his hand and helped him off the bed. He had crutches since he had a broken leg pretty much and Jackie led him out the door. They said their goodbye's to their doctors and Jackie helped him into the Vista Cruiser.

"So…how is the Camino?" Hyde asked skeptically.

"Not so good…its gonna cost some money to fix it up but I think we can manage."

"No…we have to many hospital bills."

"No your Dad actually took care of those."

"He did? He didn't come by the hospital."

"I know…he's been in Europe for awhile I guess…he called me last night and apologized for not being around. He asked about you and said he wanted to take care of all the hospital bills. And if we needed anything else he said he would help with that too. He said he was going to try to come home as soon as possible to see you and Carly."

"Oh…"

"Hey…Steven…if I thought we could afford to pay all these bills by ourselves I would. I am mad that your father didn't have the decency to come back from his business trip in Europe to see his own son in the hospital…but I know that we need this help. I hate that we do…but…neither of us are working right now. I'm on maternity leave still and you aren't going back anytime soon."

"Your right…I just don't like having to rely on him so much."

"Honey…please…if we do this we can get the Camino back."

"We can get another car, its not that big of a deal."

"Steven I know how much you love the Camino, and you've been through enough lately, you deserve to have it. And…if we don't fix it, it will cost more to buy a new car anyway."

"Ok…"

"Ok…now…lets get you home."

Hyde smiled as they drove off back home. He took his wife's hand and kissed it sweetly. He watched the familiar streets as they passed him by, his favorite childhood spots and old friend's houses. It was the first time that he really thought about that fact that he could have never been able to see these things again. Or to be able to hold his wife's hand, a simple gesture that conveyed so much love and affection. He turned back to her and saw the happy smile on her face and told himself that from here on out, he had to live life to the fullest, for you never really know when it could all end. They parked in the driveway and Jackie got out to help her husband into the house. Kitty was sitting on the couch holding Carly and she smiled at them.

"Look Carly your Daddy is home!"

Hyde smiled at his daughter and made his way slowly to them sitting and he sat down on the couch. He took Carly from his 'mother' and kissed her and played with her. Kitty got up and made her way over to Jackie.

"Sweetie you know I can watch Carly for awhile…you've both been through a lot these past couple of days. I mean you go tin the accident and you had a baby…not to mention to the stress of Steven's health. Why don't you take sometime to rest a bit…be together."

"I would love that…but I also really want to be with my husband and my daughter. But…thank you…and if you wouldn't mind…we may take you up on that offer later."

"Anytime sweetie. Well if you need anything, just call."

"We will. Thank you." They hugged and she left.

Jackie made her way over to her husband and daughter and sat down sighing happily.

"What's up?"

"Were finally home together…" She whispered.

"Yep. It's going to be like this for the rest of our lives."

"You know were going to have to have another kid sometime."

"Oh yeah? I think we can wait awhile…especially since we can't do anything naughty for six weeks. And…I think we need to learn how to raise Carly before we have another one."

Jackie laughed. "No I know. But I promised Michael we would have another kid so that he could be the kids god father."

"Alrighty. When did you say that?"

"He came to the hospital to visit me and Carly and you…I was in your room and he came in…he talked to your for awhile. He told Carly all about you, and how much fun you guys had together. He was really helpful."

"We'll I'll have to thank him later."

Jackie smiled. "You know…I think that's the first time you haven't been jealous of a thing between me and Michael."

"I trust you."

"Good. Because you should know I would never cheat on you, especially not with Michael. I love you."

"I know. And I would never cheat on you either. I love you too."

They were leaning into kiss when Carly started laughing. They looked down at their tiny little daughter and smiled at her.

"Huh…you don't like your Mommy and me kissing?"

He leaned into kiss Jackie again to see if she would laugh again and sure enough just as their lips were about to meet, she began to laugh again.

"Well this is gonna be interesting honey…I do love you. But I also love your Mom…and I need to kiss her. A lot."

Jackie laughed this time. "I'm so glad your home." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Our bed was so empty without you."

He smiled and held his daughter closer before planting a sweet kiss on his wife's head eliciting a little giggle from Carly. He stroked her cheek softly and whispered to his wife.

"Well it'll be full tonight."

"This is going to be a _long_ Six weeks."

"You can say that again."

"Were never going to make it."

"Are your naughty places that sore?" He asked sadly making Jackie laugh.

"Shut up Steven."

"I'm being completely serious here. I mean…like how sore are we talking."

"This is a really creepy conversation Steven…lets just end it."

Carly started to cry really loud and Hyde looked very panicked.

"Uh…what do I…is she? Uh…"

"Calm down baby…Hand her over. I think she's hungry."

"So what do you do?"

Before Jackie could answer she had lifted her top up a bit revealing her breasts. Hyde's eyes popped out of his head when he saw his wife breast feeding his daughter.

"Oh come on Steven…you knew that I would be doing this."

"I think I forgot about this part. I mean seriously, the doctor gets to touch your naughty places and our daughter does but I can't?"

"Oh my god you need to get over this."

"Fine…Does that hurt?"

"Uh…at first it did…but its not so bad, it is just kinda weird."

After Jackie finished feeding Carly, she became sleepy so they went upstairs and put her down. Hyde looked around the nursery that the guys had finished fixing up for Jackie when they're in the hospital. The room was painted with a soft shade of pink, the crib was white and there was a matching rocking chair in the corner. There were toys around and a big changing table.

"The guys did a great job."

Jackie smiled and led Hyde out of the room so they wouldn't wake up Carly.

"Yeah…they wanted it to be done before you came home."

Hyde smiled almost sadly and walked to their room and started putting things away. Jackie stood in the doorway and watched him move slowly around, she noticed the sad look on his face and she wasn't sure what to say. She knew what he was thinking and she hated that he felt the way he did.

"Honey…I know that you feel that you missed out on a lot but-"

"It's not that I don't appreciate them helping us out, its just I thought I would be setting up my daughter's room ya know? I just…I don't know."

"Steven…I know that this is hard for you. And I wish you could have done all that too…but I just…I don't want you to dwell on that. You're here…with me…I just…I almost lost you Steven…but your alive. And you should be happy that you're here with us right now."

"I am happy to…its just-"

Jackie walked over to him and hugged him tightly to her. "Steven…please…baby…just, enjoy the time you have with us now. There so much more that's going to happen with Carly and your going to be here for all of it."

He knew he was upsetting Jackie so he shut up and kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok…"

She pulled away and stroked his cheek running her fingers over a small cut still on his face just above his top lip. She reached up and kissed it gently to soothe it and he smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. But I'm exhausted…can we relax for awhile before Carly wakes up. She can be quite a little handful."

"I can't wait to see that." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "Oh trust me…you will."

Jackie jumped on the bed and closed her eyes, being able to let herself fall asleep for the first time in what felt like forever. Her husband, her baby and herself were finally safe and at home. Hyde smiled at his wife and laid down beside her carefully. He stroked her cheek gently and Jackie opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"For what?"

"It's your first day back and all I want to do is go to sleep."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. "It's ok. You've had a long week and a half, you should get some rest."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'm not going anywhere babe. Not now, not ever."

She smiled and snuggled into her husbands embrace gently, not wanting to hurt him. He smiled and kissed the top of his head. They both closed their eyes and that night…there were no nightmares. Just happy dreams about their future as a family.

* * *

**Ok. Not to much drama right now...just a cutsey little one about Hyde coming home. Read and Review. Up next, Jackie reaches a bit of a breaking point in her responsibilities at the house. How will she deal with it all? Keep an eye out for an update. :) Thanks for Reviewing. **


	46. Exhaustion

**  
**

The days passed, and things seemed to be running smoothly. Jackie was able to take care of both Carly and Hyde who both needed her help with almost everything. With Carly, she was either hungry, tired, needed to be changed, wanted to be played with or just cranky. Hyde needed her to help her around the house, needed to have his bandages changed or just wanted to be with her and the baby. But she couldn't be everywhere at one time. One Friday morning, Jackie was fast asleep in her bed, completely exhausted and the baby monitor went off signaling for her to get up because Carly needed her. She groaned and turned to look at her husband who had thrown the pillow over his head trying to ignore the baby crying. She sighed and lifted herself out of bed and slowly made her way to Carly's room. She picked Carly up and rocked her back and forth gently whispering to her.

"Come on baby…shhhh…its ok. Your ok…just relax. Mommy's here."

Carly continued to cry and she heard Hyde call her from their bedroom. She picked up Carly's blanket and wrapped it around her still crying body. She entered the bedroom and saw her husband laying in bed staring at her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah uh…she's just…" Carly started screaming louder and Jackie shut her eyes trying to will herself not to cry. "Um…I think maybe she's hungry or some-something. Try and uh…try and go back to sleep."

Hyde nodded and closed his eyes as Jackie tip toed downstairs to the kitchen as she continued to rock her daughter back and forth. She sat down on a chair in the corner of the kitchen and began to breast feed her daughter. She pressed the on button on her radio and tried to close her eyes for a little bit. She was exhausted…there had been so much stress, angst and emotion in her life the past couple of weeks she couldn't handle it all. It felt like it had only been two minutes but when she opened her eyes, her daughter was wide awake and she realized she had been there for twenty five minutes. She looked at the clock, 6:45 a.m. She sighed and readjusted her shirt. She walked upstairs and tried to put Carly back in her crib but she would not go to sleep, she started to cry again so she continued to rock her in her rocking chair. About an hour later, Hyde hobbled into Carly's room and smiled at his wife.

"Hey honey…I uh…I need you to change my bandages for me."

Jackie opened her eyes for a moment and looked at her husband with squinted tired eyes. She took a deep breathe and slowly stood up placing her daughter in the crib. But the moment she stepped away from the crib, Carly began to cry again. Jackie shut her eyes tightly and turned to the crib and picked her up again.

"Please…please stop crying. I don't know what else you want from me. I've fed you, you don't need to be changed…I just…god…what the hell am I doing wrong?"

Hyde stood there and saw the pain and exhaustion in her eyes. He sighed and hobbled closer to her and Carly.

"Want me to hold her?"

Jackie stared at him and handed him the baby and held him up a bit so he wouldn't fall over. Carly stopped crying and Jackie stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh…I guess she just wanted to be held by me."

Jackie swallowed hard. "Ok…well you can't hold her while I'm changing your bandages."

"Jackie maybe we should get an in home nurse."

"No."

"But Jackie you don't look so good…"

"Gee…thanks Steven."

"Honey I'm not trying to upset you, I just mean you look tired. You must be tired. I mean after being pregnant, and the accident, the labor and me being in a coma…and now taking care of us both…it's a lot."

"I'm fine ok? Really I'm fine."

"Jackie…"

"Whatever Steven can we just take care of the bandages please?"

"Why are you getting mad at me? I'm just trying to help you."

"I'm not mad at you Steven ok? I'm not…your right I am tired. But I can handle this. So lets just get the bandages taken care of and then you can hold Carly or something because she seems to want you-"

"Are you mad that she wants me and not you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ok maybe that was the wrong choice of words." Hyde said cursing himself for saying such a thing.

"Whatever."

"Jackie-"

"Seriously…can we just take care of your bandages please?"

Hyde sighed and started on his way towards their bedroom where the medicine was. He was still holding Carly so Jackie grabbed the little bassinet for her and placed it on their bed. Hyde put Carly in it and sat up and took his shirt off so Jackie could take care of him. She started unwrapping his bandages when she felt Hyde's hand on hers. She sighed and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Steven…I'm just tired. But…I don't need help. I can handle this…I can take care of Carly and you."

"Yeah your doing a great job babe…I'm just worried about you."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Foreman was talking to me about this postpartum depression thing and I-"

"You think I have postpartum depression?"

"You know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Ok…well…no I don't think you have it. It's just that Mrs. Foreman said sometimes being so stressed out can lead to it."

"Just…stop ok? I'm fine. So just be quiet, play with Carly and let me take care of these bandages for you. And then I'll make some breakfast for you."

"Jackie-"

"Steven…don't push me."

Hyde sighed and nodded his head finally shutting up. Jackie finished putting his medicine on and then wrapped him up again. She cleaned everything up and went downstairs to cook Hyde breakfast without saying a word. As she was cooking him some pancakes, tears started streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them. She loved her daughter, she did…and she loved her husband…but right now she wanted some alone time. She wanted to be able to sit for a moment without having something or someone to take care of. She had been through a lot herself these past weeks and it was all catching up to. When the pancakes were done, she put them on a plate, went to the bathroom washed her face to hid the crying and got him some juice. She brought him his breakfast and he tried to smile at her and she tried to smile back. Carly started to cry again and Jackie took a deep breathe before picking her up.

"I can take care of her."

"You need to eat. Keep your strength up." Jackie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Just eat."

She smiled at her husband and placed a delicate kiss on top of his head. He knew she was hiding her exhaustion and stress from him and he wasn't sure what he could do to make her feel better. He watched her walk back to Carly's room and he began to eat. But then he put his food down and slowly and painfully reached for his telephone and dialed all the familiar number of the Foreman's.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Foreman its Steven."

"Oh hi honey how are you feeling today?"

"Better…but I actually called to talk to you about Jackie."

"Oh? Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure…I think all the stress is getting to her. She's so tired and irritable and she's just pushing me away. I'm trying to help but I can't get out of bed for long periods of time and I just don't know what to do."

"Oh dear…I should have known this would be all too much for her. Its not that I don't think she isn't capable of taking care of things it's just…I think we forgot the amount of stress her body has been under as well."

"That's what I thought."

"Do you want me to come over and talk to her?"

"Would you?"

"Of course…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

"No problem."

They hung up and Jackie came back into the room holding Carly who was sleeping again. She stared at him suspiciously.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh just calling Foreman to say hi." He lied.

"Oh? How is he?"

"Good."

"And Donna?"

"Good."

Jackie looked at him, not believing him but decided to let it go. "Ok…well I'm going to give Carly a bath…um…if you need me, just yell or something."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok…well if you need me."

"Ok…"

Jackie smiled and went to the bathroom and started to get the sink ready. Carly was obviously still too small to be put in the big bath so she started to bathe her daughter. She was humming and talking to Carly to distract her so she wouldn't cry; she didn't even here Hyde hobbling down the stairs. He herad Kitty knock on the door so he answered it and smiled at her.

"Hey Mom…thanks for coming by."

"Of course."

Kitty walked in the room and helped Hyde back up the stairs and placed him on the bed. Jackie still hadn't noticed them and so she sat on the edge of Hyde's bed to check up on him.

"How are you really feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm still a little sore but I'm getting better each day."

"And how do your wounds look?"

"Good. Jackie is taking very good care of me."

"Good. That's good…now…tell me about how Jackie is acting."

"I don't know I just…I know she is trying to be strong for me but she's irritable and like today she just seemed so tired and she just won't give in."

"Oh dear…do you think she will listen to me."

"I think she will listen to you more than me because you are a mother…you've done all this…well except for the accident part."

"Well I'll give it my best."

Jackie walked in the room holding Carly wrapped in a towel and stood in the doorway when she saw Hyde and Kitty.

"Mrs. Foreman…what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see how you two are."

"You weren't talking to Eric were you?" She said to Hyde ignoring Kitty's statement.

"Jackie-"

"You called Mrs. Foreman because you don't' think I can handle all of this."

"Jackie…honey…I just…I thought you could use someone to talk to who would understand what you were going through. I know you can handle this but you've been through a lot…you need some rest too."

"No I don't, I'm fine. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to put my daughter in her cloths and then I'm going to the food store."  
Jackie walked out of the room and Hyde sighed.

"See what I mean?"

"Don't worry sweetie…I'll find a way to talk to her.

Kitty got up and went towards Carly's room to go to talk to Jackie whether she liked it or not. Hyde sat on his bed and waited with crossed fingers hoping that it wouldn't go horribly wrong...

* * *

**Ok Read and Review. :) Thanks. Upnext-Jackie and Kitty have their talk and Jackie finally breaks down. **


	47. Talking

Kitty walked slowly to Carly's nursery and saw Jackie changing her on the changing table. She had her back to her but she could see the slight shake of her shoulders showing she was obviously crying. Kitty knocked on the door lightly and Jackie jumped and wiped her tears away before finishing changing Carly and putting her in her crib.

"Jackie…" Kitty whispered.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman I didn't mean to yell. I'm fine really…you can go home."

Jackie finally turned to look at Kitty and Kitty's heart broke as she was staring at a lost girl who just needed a friend.

"Jackie…you don't have to be so strong all the time."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't…being a mother is a scary thing. Trust me I know…when I had Laurie I had no idea what I was doing. I made a million mistakes…I think that's why she's so much more messed up than Eric."

Jackie laughed slightly. "I love Carly Mrs. Foreman I really do…and it's not her. It isn't…its just…"

"You've been through a hell of a lot these past weeks honey…no one expects you to be 100 ok. You almost lost your husband…"

That's when the tears started Kitty knew that's what this was really all about.

"Oh honey…Steven is ok now."

"I know but…I just…I keep replaying the crash over and over in my mind. And I see him lying their and I realize that I did almost loose him…and it scares me. Because I know he's ok right now…but what if something like that happens again? I don't think I could live without Steven. I want my daughter to know her Dad and I…I…"

She couldn't finish because the tears were falling fast down her face. Kitty made her way over to her and hugged her tightly rubbing her back.

"Shhhh…it's ok. I know how scared you were and you still are but its ok."

"I want it to stop hurting…"

"I know you do…but Steven is alive. He isn't going anywhere ok?"

Carly started crying and Jackie pulled away and turned back to Carly. "How do I make her stop crying…?"

Kitty laughed. "Here…let me help you." She picked up Carly and rocked her back and forth singing to her softly. "They just like to fuss a lot."

"Mrs. Foreman?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Would you mind holding her for awhile…I want to talk to Steven."

Kitty smiled. "Go ahead, we'll be here."

"Thank you."

Jackie kissed Kitty's cheek and then walked out of the room to go talk to Hyde. Kitty smiled as she walked away and continued to rock Carly back and forth. Hyde was lying in bed, his hands behind his head just relaxing hoping Kitty would be able to get through to Jackie. He lifted his head when he heard Jackie walk in the room, he saw the tears in her eyes and he took a deep breathe.

"Jacks?"

Jackie didn't say anything she just walked over to him and laid on the bed resting her head on his chest. She cried into his chest and he rubbed her back gently.

"Baby…" Hyde said kissing her head.

"I'm sorry…" She said muffled into his chest.

"Jackie you don't have to apologize…just talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. Tell me what I can do to make it better."

"Steven…I almost lost you."

Hyde stopped rubbing her back and finally understood what this was all about. "Jackie…"

"Look I know that you're here…and that your ok but I can't shake this feeling…this sickening feeling that there was a chance that you could have died."

"Jackie I'm ok."

"I know you are…but it just made me realize how short life really is."

"Yes it is short…but that's why we can't waste our time living in the past."

Jackie lifted her head and Hyde wiped her tears away. "But…Steven…"

"Honey…I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm really here…I'm alive and I'm ok."

"Steven I just love you so much and I hate the idea of loosing you again…I can't handle that…it scares me and hurts me too much."

"Come here…" Hyde pulled Jackie in for a gently sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

The tears were falling faster down her face and he tried to kiss them away but she couldn't stop. He let her cling to him and cry because he knew that's what she needed and he just wanted to make her feel better.

"Shhhh…it's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

"Don't leave me Steven…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for what felt like forever and he slowly felt her relax in his arms. Her tears had stopped and now she was falling asleep and he just rubbed her back and whispered sweet things in her ear. Kitty came in holding Carly and smiled at him and Jackie he smiled back.

"Do you want me to take Carly for the night? That way you two can have some time alone…I think you still need to talk some more." She whispered to not wake up Jackie.

"Would you mind?"

"No I would love to take my granddaughter for the night."

"Thank you Mom."

"No problem. Just call me tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." He blew a kiss to Carly and waved at her as Kitty left gathering Carly's stuff and taking her back to her house.

About an hour later Jackie stirred in Hyde's arms. He smiled down at her and she snuggled into his chest some more.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." He said placing a kiss on his head.

"God…I'm a mess. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry baby…its ok."

"But its not…I'm your wife, and I'm supposed to take care of you and Carly and I'm failing at it."

Hyde was floored by this statement. "Jackie…you are not failing." He said sternly. "You are doing amazing, but you can't do it all by yourself."

"I wanted to be perfect for you…"

"You are perfect to me."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"God…Mrs. Foreman is probably needs to get home. I should go get Carly."

Jackie started getting up but Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed into his arms.

"Steven I need to get Carly."

"No you don't."

"Steven! She's our daughter I can't just ignore her."

"Mrs. Foreman took her for the night so that we can have some time together and so you can have some time to sleep, to relax."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

She snuggled into her husband's chest again and enjoyed the silence. "I miss her."

Hyde laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I miss her too."

"We can do this parenting thing right?"

"Of course we can…its just going to take some getting used to. And once I get better we'll be great. We'll be an unstoppable team raising our beautiful daughter."

Jackie laughed. "Steven?"

"Yeah baby?" Hyde asked with his eyes closed.

He felt Jack's lips on his and it caught him off guard but he responded to the kiss as her tongue traced the outline of his lips begging for him to let her in. He happily obliged and they kissed passionately for a few moments before Hyde pulled back.

"Jackie…we have to stop."

"Why?"

Jackie asked placing kisses all along his neck and chin.

"Because…I'm not going to be able to stop…and we can't do that for what now five weeks…"

Jackie looked up and put her head on his chest and laughed. "Uh…your right."

"Five more weeks…five…five long weeks…"

Jackie lifted up her head and smiled at him. "We'll make it…somehow."

"You do realize the day we can have sex is going to be the longest hottest day of your life right?"

"Oh of course."

Hyde smiled and kissed her and Jackie grinned at him wickedly. "Well…we can't have sex…but you know what, I think you need a sponge bath."

Hyde raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "A Sponge Bath ay?"

"Uh huh…"

Jackie dragged her fingers down his chest and smiled at him. "Would you like that baby?"

Hyde shivered as he felt her fingers on her and all he could do was nod his head. Jackie smiled at him and stood up and put her hand out for him to take. She helped him out of the bed and took him to the bathroom and started the bath water. She lit some candles around the tub and left him standing there and went back to the bedroom and turned on some music and changed into a sexy little bikini. When she came back Hyde was still standing there waiting for her with a sweet smile on his face. Jackie stripped his cloths off being careful not to hurt the gash or other cuts; she placed kisses up and down his body and then helped him into the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub leaning on the wall, her legs on either side of him. She took a sponge and dipped it in the water and gently washed his body with it being as gentle as she could be. With her other hand, she massaged his scalp which she knew he loved and he moaned leaning his head on her thigh.

"This feels so good Jacks…"

She smiled. "Good, that's what I was hoping for."

After she finished bathing him she stepped out of the tub and dried off a bit and then leaned down to kiss him again. His hand gripped her hip and she smiled against his lips. She pulled back and knelt down next to the tub and continued to kiss him while moving her hand down his body until she reached his already aroused member.

"Jackie…" Hyde growled against her lips.

"Shhh baby…I want to make you feel good."

Hyde put his head on the edge of the tub and moaned as she stroked him harder and faster. Jackie nipped and sucked at his neck and collarbone as she continued. Hyde grabbed onto her arms and pulled her up to his mouth to pull her in for a searing kiss. His grip on her arm grew harder as she felt him tense as he reached his climax. He pulled away from her and was panting and moaning.

"Jesus baby…"

She smiled and kissed him a few times, pecking his lips lightly and stroked his chest and arms. "Feelin good?"

"Hell yes…"

"Good."

"Ok…so I was trying to comfort you today…and then you turn around and do this for me."

"You could have said no…" Jackie said teasingly.

"Yeah…no I couldn't have…"

She giggled and kissed him again. "You did comfort me Steve and I wanted to thank you properly for it."

"Oh well you definitely did."

"Good. Now…lets get you out of this water, and I'll change your bandages again."

"Ok…what do you want to do after that?"

"Can we just get some take out, and cuddle up together in bed and watch movies or something?"

He smiled and kissed her. "There is nothing I would like more babe."

She smiled beautifully at him and stood up helping him out of the tub. They changed and Jackie called for the takeout, Hyde got the movies ready and they stayed in all night just enjoying being together. Before they fell asleep in one another's arms, Hyde kissed her head and whispered.

"I love you Jackie. And I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

Half asleep, Jackie kissed his neck. "I love you to Steven."

They fell asleep like that, just loving one another and they knew…they were going to be ok.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! Read and Review:) Thanks. **


	48. Happily Ever After

**OK so this is the final chapter! Hope you like it:) **

* * *

**  
**

It was five weeks later…Hyde was at home with Carly, he was finally walking and moving around again comfortably on his own. He was dancing with Carly in his and Jackie's bed room when Jackie came home from her doctor's appointment. She walked upstairs to their bedroom where she heard music coming softly playing. She smiled when she saw her husband and daughter dancing together.

"Hey…"

Hyde spun around and smiled at his wife and danced his way over to her leaning down to kiss her as she laughed at him. "Hey  
back…"Jackie kissed Carly's cheek.

"Are you and Daddy having fun?"

Carly just giggled and Hyde continued to dance.

"Well someone's in a good mood…" Jackie said.

"You bet your pretty little ass I am."

"Steven…don't say that in front of Carly."

"I'm sorry."

"And what would you be so happy about?" Jackie said with a smirk taking off her shoes and laying on the bed.

"Well…you had your last doctor's appointment today…and Carly is six weeks old. Which means…we can have sex."

"Oh yeah…? How do you know the doctor told me that it was ok to have sex?"

Hyde stopped dancing and stared at his wife with a scared sad expression.

"Wait…but he said…he said six weeks. It's been six weeks…six long weeks. Are you telling me that we can't have sex still!?"

Jackie started laughing and stood up and kissed her husband's cheek. "Oh relax honey…I'm just messing with you."

"Don't you ever joke about sex Jackie. If you do that again…were going to have a serious problem in this relationship."

Jackie smiled. "Mrs. Foreman said she would take Carly for the night…so we could…ya know…have a little alone time."

"I'm sorry…that little joke you just played made me not in the mood."

"Oh well that's too bad…I guess I'll have to do it all by myself. I mean I bought a little red lingerie outfit and everything…but if you don't want it…"

Jackie started to walk away but Hyde grabbed her arm. "I was uh…ya know I was kidding about not being in the mood."

"Steven…don't get excited while holding your daughter please. You'll traumatize her for life."

"Your right…I'll just take her over to the Foreman's and you get in that little red number and I'll be back…oh trust me darling…I'll be back."

He smiled wickedly and ran off to get Carly ready to go to the Foreman's. Jackie laughed and jumped in the shower getting ready for hot night with her husband. She hopped out of the shower, dried her hair, put on some make up and slipped into the red number she bought and turned on some music. Zeppelin…yeah that would turn him on. Not that she thought he wouldn't be turned on…but just in case. She turned the lights down, and lit some candles and lay down on the bed and waited for her man. Meanwhile, Kitty just kept talking and talking and Hyde looked like he was going to loose it. Red noticed it and just laughed at him.

"…And so I was like no way! My granddaughter is way prettier than your granddaughter! And she just wouldn't stop pestering me, so I had to whip out photos and stuff and it was just not a good scene!" Kitty was babbling.

"Yeah…Carly is uh…yeah she's cute." Hyde said about to get up.

"Oh no Steven you have to stay…I just made some brownies."

"Oh no Mrs. Foreman…I can't…really…"

"Oh come on they were always your favorite desert!"

"That was before a tiny brunette entered his life!" Red said laughing to himself.

Hyde turned and glared at Red. Kitty looked back and forth between them not understanding what they were talking about.

"What? What does Jackie have to do with this?"

"Look Mrs. Foreman…Jackie did explain to you why you were babysitting Carly today right?"

"Yes she said she had a doctors appointment today and she wanted some alone time with you."

"Right…so…uh…do you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Please Red help me out here."

"Sorry…no can do son…this is just to fun to watch."

"Mrs. Foreman…six weeks…please let me go."

"Six weeks for what?"

"Sex!" He yelled.

Kitty jumped and stared at him with shock written all over her face.

"Steven! Do not talk about sex in front of your daughter like that!"

She covered Carly's ears and Hyde was pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman…I just…six weeks…Jackie and I don't go six weeks without having sex…you just don't know how hard it was for us. I mean we may be an old married couple now but I still have the hot's for that woman."

"Oh Steven…why are you such a horny boy."

"You have obviously never seen Jackie naked have you?"

"Oh God!"

"Mrs. Foreman…I almost died. Don't you think I deserve to get to have sex with my wife?" He said with a pleading face.

"Oh for the love of god…just go…"

Hyde ran out the door then came back and kissed Mrs. Foreman's cheek and then Carly's and made his way to Red but he stopped him.

"If you kiss me…I'll stick my foot so far up your ass…you'll never have sex again."

Hyde smiled. "Sorry…got caught up in the moment. Bye."

He ran out the door and drove as fast as he could towards his house. He slammed his foot on the break in the driveway, put it in park and as he was running to the door he was already stripping. Jackie had been lying on the bed for so long she was getting bored. Hyde through the bedroom door open and was already completely naked. Jackie sat up and stared at him, her eyes bulged when she saw her naked husband standing before her with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Steven…where…where the hell…were you…?" She said staring at his hard member.

"Sorry…Mrs. Foreman wouldn't' stop talking. But I'm here now…so what do you say that we stop talking…and start getting dirty."

Jackie smiled wickedly at him and traced her fingers down her chest seductively.

"Come on baby…"

Hyde walked towards the bed and laid down over her staring at her gorgeous body.

"We are never going six weeks without having sex again."

"Well than I guess we'll be adopting another kid." Jackie said laughing.

"I guess so…"

"Well you better find some protection if you don't want another kid."

Hyde fumbled in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom before returning back to his wife. He started placing kisses all along her neck and collar bone.

"Mmmm…Steven…God that feels so good…"

"Oh it's going to get a lot better baby…"

"Oh it always does…"

Hyde started his kisses lower, pulling at the ties on her lingerie outfit so he could slip her out of it as fast as he could. She smiled at his excitement.

"Still think I'm sexy?"

"Oh your always sexy baby…always so fucking sexy."

"Steven…no more foreplay…I just want you. Come on baby…"

"Whatever you say."

Hyde sat up and helped her out of the outfit as fast as he could and then pushed her back on the bed. She smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Come on baby…" She whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to capture her mouth in sexy kiss. He slid into her and they both groaned.

"Yeah…ok…I missed this." Hyde said panting in her ear.

Jackie moaned loudly. "Oh yeah…me too…"

They started moving together in perfect rhythm, they kissed and nipped and re learned every inch of each other's bodies. It was heaven to both of them. The passion between them was so strong it didn't take them long to reach their peaks. Jackie arched her back, pushing her chest further into his as she came screaming his name. Hyde grunted and moaned her name falling on top of her. Jackie smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Mmmm…that was an amazing first round."

Hyde chuckled. "Oh yeah…first round. I'm shooting for like five rounds…maybe more if we don't get to sore."

"Oh I won't be to sore…"

"Good."

He pulled his wife in for another searing kiss…and after their sixth round Hyde was laying on his back and Jackie was lying on his chest. He was rubbing her back gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Six rounds…" Jackie whispered.

"What can I say…you really are the hottest woman alive."

Jackie laughed and kissed his chest. "Steven…?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."

"Steven?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You make me really happy…I just never thought I would ever be this happy…"

"Jackie…all I want to do is make you happy. Now and forever…You and Carly are my world and I just want to do everything in my power to make you both happy."

"You are making us happy…everything has been perfect since we got married…well expect for the you almost dying thing."

"Yeah…that wasn't too good."

"When we were in high school…did you ever think we'd get to this point? I mean…married with a kid?"

"Nope. Didn't think I would get this lucky."

"I used to pray that someday you would want to marry me. I just never thought you actually would."

"It's not that I didn't want to marry you…it was just…I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"Well you were wrong."

He smiled and kissed her. "Guess I was. Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me happy too."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well aren't we just a regular happily ever after tale."

Hyde laughed and flipped them over. "Yeah…but I'm not sure this is a happily ever after tale for the kids…it's not exactly rated  
PG."Jackie laughed.

"So I take it your up for round seven?"

"Oh hell yeah…"

Jackie giggled and pulled her husband to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Come on baby…show me what you got."

And so they went for their seventh round…they were finally married, they were parents and they were happy. After numerous break ups, one nurse, one moronic ex-boyfriend, a slutty stripper and moving to Madison…everything was finally as it should be. Who would have thought that Friends could turn into lovers after all?

**The End**

* * *

**Ok so that's it! ** **Hope you all liked it. I loved writting this story, and all your reviews and support really encouraged me to write it. So thank you to you all who reviewed it for me! And check out my new Story "Runaway Love" in the M section! I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review it and let me know what you think:) Thanks agian. **


End file.
